Destino de la sangre 2
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: 7 años despues de mi fic "Destino de la Sangre". Haine, Shinta y Sora ahora tienen 17 años y son los nuevos jovenes detectives famosos, ahora tendrán nuevos compañeros, unos gemelos que no son para nada normales y todo cambiara desde ahí.
1. El inicio de lo nuevo

Mi regalo de navidad para los fans de DC les tengo los que les había dicho en mi fic "El destino de la Sangre"... Les tengo nada menos que Destino de la sangre 2! Y como veran, tiene un extra que es "La nueva generacion de detectives y ladrones"... es un titulo largo y es uno tipico de pelicula XDDD

Espero que les guste este capitulo, para los que no han leido la primera parte, se los recomiendo para entender mas esta (obvio XD)

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**El destino de la sangre 2: La nueva generación de detectives y ladrones.**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de lo nuevo**

Era una cálida noche en Tokio, bueno, no tan cálida ya que se podía oír los claros sonidos de golpes, patadas, gritos, etc. Una joven de 17 años, de cabello hasta la cintura, liso y negro, golpeaba a sus contrincantes con sus grandes habilidades de karate, pero no estaba sola, la estaba ayudando otra chica de su misma edad, con el mismo color de cabello, pero le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y ojos marrones, estaba usando también karate.

-¡Y eso les enseñara a tratar mejor a las mujeres infelices! – Grita la segunda chica divertida mientras ambas veían como se iban.

-Si que son unos pervertidos – Murmuro la primera chica – Que suerte que veníamos juntas Sora.

-Lo mismo te digo – Se da cuenta de la hora – Ya es mas de las diez, mis padres me van a matar, ¡Nos vemos mañana y recuerda entrenar para mañana! – Se despedía mientras se iba corriendo.

-Si es que tengo mañana – Murmuro mientras se iba por su lado, también corriendo. Estaba completamente segura que cuando llegue a casa… sus padres la matarían – Si que es difícil ser la hija de la campeona actual de karate de todo Japón y del famoso detective de Japón – Murmuro una vez que se afirmó de las rejas.

Una vez recuperó el aire, abrió las rejas de su casa, mas bien, de su mansión. Al cerrar, camino por el jardín principal hasta llegar a la puerta. Estuvieron frente a frente, puerta y chica, quien se le subía los nervios. Pasaban los segundos y después de lanzar un largo suspiro, abre la puerta en silencio, para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Camino en cuclillas por su casa hasta llegar a su cuarto, una vez adentro y cierra la puerta, se apoyó en ella mientras suspiraba aliviada de no encontrarse con sus padres, pero al voltear, quedo de piedra al ver lo que la luna reflejaba a través de su ventana.

Intentaba decir algo, pero el miedo no le permitía soltar ni una simple frase

-Estas en problemas jovencita – Oyó una voz femenina

-Enciende la luz inmediatamente – Se oyó la voz de un hombre y sin dudarlo, la chica obedece de inmediato.

Al encenderlas, la chica ve a sus padres sentados en su cama y viéndola seriamente, su madre era una mujer de cabello moreno y le rebasaba los hombros y con los ojos de color azul. Su padre era de cabello corto y negro, con los ojos del mismo color que su madre.

-En mi defensa… - Pudo dejar escapar

-¡Silencio Haine! – Dijeron a la vez mientras se levantaban

-Debes una buena excusa

-¿Crees que es buena hora de llegada? – Alegó el padre

-Lo siento, si les digo lo que ocurrió, no me creerán.

-Intenta – Dijo su madre

-Estaba con Sora por lo que ella es testigo. Bueno, nos dirigíamos a casa cuando nos atacaron unos pervertidos idiotas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí mamá, los acabamos con nuestro karate

-Aún así estás en problemas – Alegó su padre

-Pero papá, tuve que enfrentarme a Diez tipos con Sora, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Ella tiene razón Shinichi

-¿Ahora te vas a poner de su lado Ran?

-Es una imprudencia sus retrasos, pero no puedes ponerte como padre sobre protector cuando tu hija fue atacada.

-Pudo haber llamado a la policía

-¿Estás de tonto o que? – Dijeron su esposa e hija a la vez

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? La vida de nuestra hija depende de dos segundos ¿Y crees que en ese tiempo va a llamar a la policía?

-Además, pude defenderme muy bien, ¿No? No por nada soy la hija de la campeona de Japón en karate y la futura ganadora del campeonato de mañana, ganare tal como mamá – Asegura con una sonrisa.

-Así se habla hija – Alentó su madre

-Oigan-Los tres ven a un niño de 7 años en pijama, bostezando y… molesto – ¿Creen que es hora de gritos? ¿No ven que otros quieren dormir?

-No seas quejita, que aquí los grandes estamos hablando – Regaño Haine

-¿Tú eres grande? Por favor, pareces una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una vieja de 50 años – Bostezando

-¡¿Qué dijiste bestia? – Iba a matarlo cuando su madre se lo impidió – ¡Déjame! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡No quedara nada de él!

-Haine, no quiero muerte entre hermanos, Conan es solo tu hermano menor

-¿No querrás decir mayor mamá?

-No empiecen – Continuó Shinichi – Que despertaran a Tomoyo

-Escúchame bien renacuajo – Dijo la mayor de los hijos Kudo poniéndose al nivel de Conan – Ya tengo suficiente con Shinta para que ahora vengas tú a molestarme mocoso.

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?

-¿Ves a otro enano de 7 años aquí? – Divertida mientras tocaba su frente con su dedo índice

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes hijos con un detective – Murmuro Ran Lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Pregunto su esposo con mala cara

-Nada… Chicos dejen de pelear y a la cama – Les ordeno y camina hacía la salida

-No te saldrás con la tuya Ran – Le advirtió Shinichi mientras la seguía.

Y así concluye un día "normal" en la tranquila familia Kudo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haine despertó lanzando un bostezo y estirando sus brazos, abrió la ventana y respira el aire fresco de la ciudad, estaba por cerrar la ventana cuando oye una explosión.

-¿Otra vez? – Al voltear ve a un señor de avanzada edad – ¡Profesor! ¡Que ya esta viejo para estas cosas!

-¡Que va Haine! ¡Lo hice a propósito para despertar a tu padre! ¡Después de años sigue siendo un flojo!

-Si como no – Murmuro – Aunque en cierto modo es cierto-Refiriéndose a su padre.

Cerró la ventana al ver como sus padres se acercaban al profesor para asegurarse que estuviera bien, se dirigió al closet y sacó el uniforme de la escuela. _7 años _Fue lo que murmuro la joven mientras se veía al espejo y se arreglaba el pelo en una simple coleta, no le gustaba mucho eso de arreglarse, con suerte se ponía un brillo de fresa en los labios. Pescó sus bolsos con las cosas de hoy y se dirigió a la cocina para ver a su hermano Conan y a una mujer bebé sentada en esas sillas para bebés, comiendo su puré de manzana, pero lo único que conseguía era ensuciarse la cara y un poco la ropa.

-Buenos días Conan – Dejando su mochila colgando de su silla para luego acercarse a la bebé – ¡Buenos días mi pequeña Tomoyo! – Limpiándole la cara con una servilleta

-Parece una cascada de manzana.

-No seas cruel Conan, es sólo un bebé. A ver Tomoyo, yo te ayudo – Sonríe mientras le daba de comer

-¡Hane! – Exclamo el bebé feliz

Después de darle de comer, sus padres aparecieron sin dejar de comentar lo descuidado que es el profesor.

-Bueno, Ahora que Shiho-san no esta, ya no hay nadie que custodie sus experimentos – Dijo Ran mientras se sentaba – ¿Ya te comiste todo Tomoyo?

-¡Hane!

-Gracias Haine

-De nada mamá – Lanza un suspiro largo – Hoy es el día

-¿Llevas tu uniforme de karate?

-Hai, tranquila, tranquila…Ahora debo irme – Pesca una manzana y la muerde – ¡Bye!

-¡Te iremos a ver en las horas de las finales!

-Que confianza le tienes. – Murmuro Shinichi

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi hija por lo que lo logrará

-¡Ya me voy! – Yéndose corriendo

Haine corría hacía su escuela, la secundaria Teitan, la misma en la que asistieron sus padres y la que ahora iba ella con sus dos mejores amigos: Sora Suzuki, hija de Sonoko y Makoto y Shinta Hattori, el hijo de Heiji y Kazuha. Han estado juntos desde que ella llego a Tokio, aun recordaba todas sus aventuras cuando era una niña.

Al poner pie dentro de su escuela, los nervios la invaden, hoy no había clases ya que se llevaría a cabo lo que la ponía tan nerviosa: El campeonato de karate. Se cambia de zapatos y camina hacía su salón, al abrir la puerta, un montón de confetis cayeron sobre ella y notó que no solo le aplaudían y silbaban, si no que también otro soplaban esas cornetas de cumpleaños.

-¿Y esto?

-Es nuestra señal de ánimo Kudo-san – Dijo una chica de cabello negro

-Le lanzamos una cantidad a Shinta también – Comenta su compinche Sora con una sonrisa de burla al recordar su reacción.

-Cierto, él tiene su campeonato de kendo

Shinta Hattori estaba sentado en su pupitre sin decir una palabra, era un chico de ojos verdes, no era tan moreno como su padre ya que su madre había hecho también su aporte XD y la forma de su cabello era como el de su madre, pero corto y del mismo color que su padre. Con los años, se había convertido en un chico serio e indiferente y eso mas sus habilidades con el kendo y aikido, hacía que se volviera el chico más popular de la escuela.

Pero no era el único, Haine y Sora también se volvieron populares, la primera por su belleza hereditaria, su fuerza en karate (Y judo gracias a su abuelo Kogoro) y sus habilidades en fútbol y la segunda por su destreza en karate gracias a su padre, por ser la hija del Príncipe de las Patadas, también por su belleza y por su falta de miedo por decir las cosas como son, sin importarle meterse o no en problemas.

Aunque había una cosa en común que los hacía populares a los tres y que a la vez es lo que les mantiene unidos: Su habilidades como Detective. Después de todo ellos son KUTOSU, el trío de detectives más grande de Japón.

-Sora me comentó lo que paso – Hablo Shinta. Los tres caminaban hacía el gimnasio – ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – Respondió Haine sin darle importancia

-¿Tan preocupado estabas de tu mujer Shinta? – Pregunto Sora divertida

-No empieces con tus estupideces Sora – Alego el chico molesto

Haine apoyó al chico para después agachar la cabeza, desde que era una niña, desde su décimo cumpleaños, había descubierto que estaba enamorada, enamorada de Shinta, su amigo desde pequeños, la persona con quien compartía su deber como detective, pero no se atrevía a decirle porque estaba segura que no sería correspondida, que él solo la veía como a su amiga, como a una niña… ¡Ni mucho menos lo admitiría delante de Sora! Temía las consecuencias, conociéndola, de seguro lo publicaría mundialmente.


	2. Campeonato y… ¿Accidente?

Feliz año nuevo!

He notado a traves del blackberry de mi padre(estaba con el y ese era el unico metodo que tenia para navegar XD) que les ha gustado mucho la segunda parte de estas aventuras XDD

Aqui tienen el capitulo 2... y ahora van a conocer a los gemelos que menciono en mi summary que son nada menos que...lleguen al final pa saber XDD

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 2: Campeonato y… ¿Accidente?**

La secundaria Tantei completa estaba en el gimnasio gritando y aplaudiendo, ¿Motivo? La causa era que las finales de kendo habían terminado y el campeón no resulto ser otro que Shinta Hattori. Haine también aplaudía feliz por la victoria de su amigo y amor secreto, vestía su traje de combate y por dentro no aguantaba los nervios.

-¿Nerviosa? – Le pregunto Sora

-Sí, un poco… Pero me tengo confianza

-Así se habla Haine, por cierto… - Su sonrisa se vuelve picara – ¿Por qué no le das un beso a Shinta de recompensa?

-¡¿Pero que cosas dices Sora? – Roja como un tomate

-¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?

-Porque conociéndote, lo publicarías

-No lo creo porque yo se que es cierto y no lo publico en diarios ni cosas así, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿No?

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? – Shinta se les había aparecido

-A…Pues…

-Sólo le estaba dando ánimos a Haine, la pobre esta nerviosa

-Pero no te le pegues tanto, tenemos suficiente con una Sora para que hayan dos

-Repite eso y conocerás la furia de la Princesa de las Patadas

-¿Princesa de las Patadas? Si, como no. Tú misma te lo pusiste, se lo copiaste a tu padre

-Como soy su hija, me hace automáticamente la princesa

Estaban todos emocionados, esperando la hora de Haine, quien era la única que quería que esto se retrace… De por vida, pero tenía a Shinta como apoyo y eso ya era mucho, era un motivo muy importante para que ella ganara, no quería decepcionarlo.

Finalmente el campeonato comenzó. Haine, con cada combate, los nervios se le iban de a poco, pero regresaron cuando ya era la final y debía pelear contra uno de los mejores peleadores.

-Estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila Haine, lo harás bien – Le alentaba su amiga

-¿Y si tropiezo?

-Shinta, dile algo a tu mujer

-Córtala con eso Sora – Ordeno el chico con frialdad – Haine.

-¿S-Sí? – Tratando de controlar el rubor que quería invadir sus mejillas

-Puedes con él, estoy seguro – Una leve sonrisa invade su rostro – Se que lo vencerás.

-G-Gracias Shinta – Como no pudo resistirlo más, agacha su cabeza para que él no viera su sonrojo.

-Que bonito. Se siente el amor

-¡Sora! – Alegaron a la vez.

Era el momento decisivo. Haine caminaba hacía su contrincante con algo de nervios, pero al recordar las palabras de su amor de infancia y al sentir la presencia de su familia completa entre las gradas, estos fueron reemplazados por valor y seguridad.

Y el duelo comenzó.

* * *

-Mira que estando nerviosa por nada – Alego Sora – Al final ganaste.

-¡Gao! – Gritaba Tomoyo emocionada mientras aplaudía.

-Te felicito Haine – Ran beso la frente de su hija.

-Gracias mamá – Con el premio del ganador entre sus brazos.

-Una combinación entre inteligencia y fuerza. Eso es perfecto – Dijo Shinichi

-¿Estas insinuando en que no soy inteligente? – Pregunto su esposa con unos ojos asesinos.

-No, claro que no Ran – Dándose cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Yo me voy – Dijo Shinta – Ya me esperan.

-¡Adiós Shinta!-Se despidieron sus amigas mientras lo veían alejarse.

-¿Cuándo hay boda?

-¡Córtala Sora! – Sonrojada

* * *

Al día siguiente, Haine estaba saliendo para dirigirse a la escuela. Su caminata, era mas bien una carrera ya que se había quedado dormida. Pero al doblar una esquina, cae de golpe al suelo al chocar con alguien y ese alguien, al parecer cayo sobre ella.

-Auch… lo siento…. – Por la voz, dedujo que era un chico

-No, la culpa fue mía – Haine abrió sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que tenía sobre ella a un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello negro y alborotado. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, separados por escasos milímetros que eso solo provoco que sus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas – Y-Y-Yo…

-¿Eres del instituto Teitan? – Incorporándose para luego ayudar a la chica

-S-Sí…

-Soy nuevo, vengo de una secundaria que esta en Shibuya. Mi nombre es…

-¡Haine! – Ambos giraron para ver que era Shinta quien grito. Por su expresión, lucia molesto, muy molesto, como si no le gustará para nada lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Ah Shinta. Buenos días – Sonríe.

-Buenos días – Viendo al chico misterioso con odio.

-Vaya, lamento mucho molestar a tu novio Haine-chan.

-¿Eh? – Sonrojada

-¡No soy su novio!... ¡Y no le digas Haine-chan!

-Pero sólo se su nombre y Haine-chan le queda muy bonito. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-P-Pues…. – Aun con el rubor – C-Claro…E-Esto…

-Mi nombre es Kai. Kai Kuroba, pero puedes decirme Kai…. – Sin dejar de ver a Shinta con una mirada de póquer, toma la mano de su nueva amiga y la besa con delicadeza – Haine-chan – Y le dedica una sonrisa encantadora.

-Etto…-Ya no podía estar más sonrojada por aquellas acciones. Y se sorprende al ver como Shinta se ponía entre ellos, protegiéndola y viendo a Kai con una mirada asesina.

-¿Te molesta que haya besado su mano? – Divertido, sin perder aquella mencionada mirada. Pero antes de que recibiera una respuesta, un bolso volaba por los aires con fuerza, directo hacia él y PAF, el bolso lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Kai! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola?

-¿Eh? – Haine y Shinta estaban sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¡Anko! – Kai se incorpora furioso – ¡¿Qué crees que soy para que me golpees así?

-¡Mi saco de prácticas! – Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Despreocupada, se agacha para recoger su bolso. Era una joven con sus mismo ojos azules y su cabello era alborotado y moreno, le llegaba a la cintura. Finalmente nota la presencia de los otros – Discúlpenme, mi nombre es Anko Kuroba. Soy la gemela de este inepto.

-Oye bonita, respétame que soy tu hermano mayor.

-Respeto mi trasero – Al cruzar su mirada con Shinta, ambos se sorprenden.

-Anko/Shinta – Murmuraron a la vez

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron el gemelo y la detective a la vez – ¿Se conocen?

-Sí, bueno… Algo así.

-Shinta y yo nos conocimos cuando fuimos a un campamento de verano hace 2 años. Nos mantenemos en contacto por teléfono y correspondencia – Sonríe – De vez en cuando nos vemos, ¿No? – Viéndolo.

-Ah… Sí. ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de mi instituto?

-Nos mudamos a Beika por lo que nuestros padres nos cambiaron de escuela para no tener que levantarnos temprano.

Los cuatro comienzan a caminar hacía el instituto. Shinta y Anko hablaban tan animadamente que no sólo Haine se sintió excluida, si no que también se sintió tan celosa de la joven por aquella amistad que su semblante se puso triste y Kai fue el único que lo notó.

-Vaya…. – Murmuro.


	3. La familia de ladrones

Bueno, y aqui tienen otra continuacion de mi segunda parte de Destino de la Sangre, creo que el titulo ya dice mucho XDD

DConan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 3: La familia de ladrones.**

-Atención clase. El día de hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes, sean amables con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Kai Kuroba.

-Mi nombre es Anko Kuroba – Sonríe. – Encantada.

-Esos gemelos si que son peculiares – Susurro Sora

-Sí – Afirmo Shinta aún molesto, no dejaba de ver de mala leche a Kai

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – Viendo a la joven Kudo

-Pues…-Le cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya veo, estas celoso Shinta.

-¿Eh?

-No estoy celoso

-Te preocupa que alguien quiera quitarte a tu mujer

-Ya basta Sora – Alego el chico mientras Haine se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los gemelos fueron rodeados por los demás alumnos ya que querían hacerles preguntas para conocerlos. Les tomo unos minutos liberarse y Anko noto un brillo en los ojos de su hermano que la hizo preocupar, pero antes de que dijera algo, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacía Sora y Haine para luego tomar las manos de la última mencionada.

-Haine-chan, ¿Te molestaría enseñarme la escuela?

Todas las chicas exclamaron sorpresa y sintieron a la vez envidia, menos Sora que andaba de lo más divertida, especialmente por los "No Celos" (Si como no XD) de Shinta, y Anko solo podía lanzar un resignado suspiro mientras murmuraba:

-Este salio igual a papá por dentro y por fuera.

-P-Pues… - Avergonzada.

-Perfecto, vamos Haine-chan – Y se la lleva, pero antes de eso, lanzo una mirada de desafió a Shinta.

-Maldito mocoso

-¿Qué te molesta? Pensé que habías dicho que no había nada entre Haine y tú – Su amiga Sora estaba realmente divertida por las acciones del chico.

-Y así es. Es solo que… ese chico no me agrada.

-Tranquilo Shinta – Anko se acerco a ellos – Mi hermano actúa como un pervertido, pero es una buena persona. No le hará nada a Kudo-san.

-Haine me dijo que ustedes ya se conocían. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada tonto?

-No tengo que contarte mi vida privada loca

-¡Beh! – Le saca la lengua – Tonto.

-Shinta – Sonríe – ¿Me enseñas donde esta la cafetería?

-Por supuesto, vamos – Y ambos salen.

-Guau… Esto será un amor al cuadrado – Sonríe – ¡Espérenme! – Siguiéndolos.

* * *

-Ya di la verdad, ¿Te interesa Kudo-san?

-En cuando me digas si te interesa o no ese tal Hattori

-Por supuesto que no – Algo roja – Solo lo veo como un amigo/hermano.

-Pues Haine Kudo me parece una chica muy interesante, además… A lo mejor, he sentido amor a primera vista – Sonríe divertido ante aquella palabras, como si hubiera dicho una broma.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pero no recibió respuesta y su hermano abre la puerta de la residencia Kuroba – ¡Respóndeme!

-¡Ya llegamos! – Fue lo único que el chico dijo

-Idiota

-Bienvenidos Anko y Kai – Ante ellos apareció su madre. Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello moreno y alborotado.

-Hola mamá – Dijeron a la vez.

-¿Cómo estuvo su primer día?

-Normal – Dijo la chica

-Entretenido – Respondió su gemelo.

-Definitivamente te pareces a Kaito – Alego su madre – Y eso me preocupa

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Aoko? – Alego una cuarta voz

-Hola papá – Anko vio a su padre bajando las escaleras y corre hacía él para abrazarlo.

-Bienvenida Anko – Correspondiéndole el abrazo, rodeándole los hombros.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy papá?

-Mejor Kai, gracias – Ve a su esposa – Explica tus palabras Aoko.

-Con un pervertido en la familia ya es suficiente Kaito.

-¿Cómo que pervertido? Soy un caballero

-¿Caballero? ¿Es un chiste acaso?

-Mejor nos vamos – Exclamaron los gemelos mientras subían las escaleras como si estuvieran en una maratón de mil vueltas.

-¿Me estas provocando Aoko?

-¿Quién… - sus labios rozaron con delicadeza los de su esposo para luego sonreír –…Sabe?

-Tonta – Le alego mientras tomaba a la chica de la muñeca derecha para luego traerla hacía él y besarla.

-Ladrón pervertido – Le murmuro cuando se separaron por unos milímetros.

-Pero solo soy un pervertido contigo – Sonríe.

-Mas te vale – Pero su sonrisa cambio a preocupación cuando lo vio algo pálido y cayendo de rodillas al suelo – ¡Kaito!

El mago comenzó a toser y en cada tos, sangre salía de su boca, salpicándose en su mano o en la alfombra.

-Será mejor que te deje de nuevo en el cuarto.

Kaito, hace 3 años, había sido victima de una enfermedad totalmente desconocida, es decir, que no había todavía una cura y no se sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Y a pesar de todo, el chico actúa como si nada, pero Kaito Kid tuvo que desaparecer, dejando a todos confundidos.

Hasta ahora…

-Le ha dado de nuevo – Murmuro Anko preocupada.

-Sigo buscando, ¿Tú crees que es fácil encontrar al Exilir? Ni que estuviera en el directorio telefónico.

-Pero no sabemos cuando tiempo le queda a nuestro padre.

-Hago todo lo que puedo, ¿Vale? – Después de unos minutos – Eureka

-¿Dónde esta Exilir?

-Una joya parecida a ella se esta exhibiendo en el hotel de la familia Suzuki.

-Esta decidido, iremos por la joya y salvaremos a papá

-¿Estas loca? Aunque seamos magos como él, eso no significa que podemos sacarlo así como así.

-Es verdad…. – Y en eso tiene una idea – Es hora de la leyenda regrese

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotros no robaremos a Exilir. Lo hará Kaito Kid

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Papá no nos dejara tomar el traje de Kid.

-Simplemente no le diremos – Ve el anuncio – Hasta la otra semana… Tiempo suficiente.

-¿Tiempo suficiente para que?

-Para que Kaito Kid regrese… Acompañado.

-¿Acompañado?

-No voy a dejarte ir solo. Lo haremos juntos. Tú serás el nuevo Kaito Kid y yo seré… Seré…

-Kaito Girl – Los gemelos voltean y ven a una niña.

-Hola Mitzuki, ¿Estabas escuchando?

-Hai – Sonríe – ¿Te gusta?

-Me gusta, Kaito Girl… suena genial.

-¿Dónde esta Shiharu?

-Aquí estoy Kai-niisan – Detrás de Mitzuki, aparece otra niña

-¿Qué hacen nuestros padres para tener solo gemelos y opuestos?

-Yo los apoyo, traigan de regreso al ladrón y… Salven a papá.

-¿Kai? – Su gemela le estaba rogando con unos ojitos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo haremos

-¡Wii! – Exclamaron sus hermanas emocionadas

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – Preguntaron las pequeñas gemelas.

-Pueden ayudarme a diseñar mi traje de ladrona. Y si Jii no se opone (Cosa difícil de creer), estarán con él, ayudándonos en las sombras.

-¡Hai! – Exclamaron emocionadas

-¿Por qué no fui hijo único? Es más… ¿Por qué tuve que ser el único varón?

-Porque no y te acostumbras – Ordeno su gemela.


	4. Un nuevo enredo y el regreso

Y aqui me tienen con continuacion!

Muchas gacias a todo por sus comentarios, le he hecho algunos arreglos y agregue cosas... tmb voy a cambiar algunas ideas futuras que ya tenia plasmado en word xDDD

bueno, les dejo un capi pa entretenerse ya que saldre por unos dias.

Dc es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

Disfruten

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo enredo y el regreso.**

Al día siguiente, el par de gemelos Kuroba estaban desayunando en la mesa. Aoko estaba preparando en una bandeja de plata el desayuno de Kaito porque era mejor que se quedara en cama por el día de hoy. Mientras ella estaba ocupada con el desayuno, sus hijos se miraban, preguntándose cuando sería el momento de hablar y quien lo haría. Entre batallas visuales, Anko resulto ser la perdedora y la destinada en hablar.

-Mamá – Hablo finalmente – No es necesario que vayas por Shiharu y Mitzuki.

-Nosotros iremos – Finalizo su gemelo.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó extrañada y dejando que al huevo solo.

-¡Es que queremos ir a ver al tío Jii! – Gritaron las pequeñas gemelas de 7 años.

-Está bien – Acepto la oferta con una sonrisa, tendría más tiempo para ella. – Diviértanse y no le causen problemas a Jii.

-¡No lo haremos! – Gritaron las hijas Kuroba.

-Paciencia – Se dijo a si mismo el único hijo varón.

Los hijos Kuroba se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Mientras caminaban, estuvieron hablando de su plan y de los trajes que diseñaron el trío de hermanas para Kaito Girl, comentando la cantidad de ideas que tuvieron y que al final optaron por dos. Llegaron a la primaria Teitan para dejar a las pequeñas gemelas, se despidieron y los mayores continuaron con su viaje.

* * *

-¡Buenos días! – Grito una alegre Haine al llegar a su salón.

-Buenos días Haine – Saludo Sora con una sonrisa – Estas muy alegre hoy

-¡Sí! Es que papá me dejo la tarjeta de crédito para comprarme lo que quiera en el centro comercial por haber ganado el campeonato.

-Que suerte, ¿No Shinta? – Girando su rostro para ver a su amigo.

-Saben que esas cosas no me interesan. – Con una expresión de molestia.

-Aburrido – Respondieron sus amigas a la vez, ocasionando que al muchaco le creciera una vena en la frente.

-¡Haine-chan! – La mencionada voltea y su rostro exclama sorpresa cuando mágicamente una hermosa rosa roja aparece frente a sus ojos – Para ti Haine-chan.

-¡K-…Kai-kun! – Sorprendida, toma la rosa con una sonrisa y con rubor en sus mejillas. – Gracias, que lindo gesto de tu parte.

-Se te están complicando las cosas Shinta – Divertida.

-Ya deja de molestar Sora – Deseando romperle el cuello al chico.

-Ah, no los note. – Kai finalmente se digna a ver a Shinta y le sonríe a Sora al cruzar sus miradas. – Buenos días Hattori y Suzuki

-Buenos días – Saludo Sora con una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días – Soltó Shinta molesto.

-¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor Hattori? No te entiendo. – Le decía moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y suspirando.

En ese momento, una mochila voladora entra al salón y golpea con todo a Kai, logrando que el mago gritase de dolor y se frotase la cabeza. Gira su cabeza algo molesto y con una gota de lágrima en su ojo derecho para ver a su hermana Anko tomando la mochila y acercándose a la escena.

-Ya basta Kai – Le ordena señalándolo con el dedo.

-Eso me ha dolido, bruja.

-Vuelve a llamarme bruja y no saldrás vivo de esta. – Le amenazo con un aura siniestra rodeando su cuerpo.

-S-Sí… discúlpame. – Nervioso.

-Buenos días, Suzuki-san y Kudo-san – No tarda en cambiar su expresión de asesina con la de una joven jovial y encantadora.

-Buenos días – Respondieron como si no les afectase el repentino cambio de humor.

-Buenos días Shinta – Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Anko – Sonriéndole levemente. Haine, al ver esto, agacha la cabeza con tristeza y viendo hacía otro lado, envidiando un poco a Anko.

-Bueno, bueno. Tenemos deportes así que creo que debemos apresurarnos – Sora había visto la tristeza de su amiga, así que mientras decía esas palabras, toma el brazo de Haine y se la lleva con destino a los vestuarios.

* * *

Ya comenzaron las clases de deporte. Como el profesor de los chicos estaba con licencia médica, la profesora de las chicas les dejo una pelota de fútbol para que jugaran a dicho deporte y dejo que las chicas jugaran quemados.

-Que aburrido. – Soltó Haine de golpe y cubriéndose los labios ya que estaba bostezando.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kudo-san? – Pregunta Anko mientras el trío de amigas esquivaban los balones.

-A Haine le gusta más el fútbol, lo saco de su padre – Explico Sora dando un salto para esquivar un balón.

-¿Del detective Shinichi Kudo? He oído cosas de él.

-Oye Anko-san, ¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – Le pregunto la joven Suzuki.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? – Anko reflejo sorpresa, no había oído ese dato en el sector de chismes, es decir, el baño de mujeres. – ¿Cuándo?

-Este domingo en el hotel nuevo de mi familia

-¿En el Star? – Estaba tan sorprendida que a duras penas pudo esquivar un balón – Por poco… - Con el alma en la garganta.

-Si, ¿Vienes? –Emocionada por oír una afirmación.

-Claro, cuenta con mi presencia. – Sonríe.

-¡Genial! – Pero su felicidad desaparece cuando tropieza y cae al suelo tendida de golpe – Eso me dolió… - Se queja mientras se incorporaba, poniéndose de rodillas y su mano izquierda la llevo a su cabeza.

-¡Sora! ¡Cuidado! – Grita Haine

-¿Eh? – Y se paraliza de la sorpresa al ver como la pelota se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue como cambio su trayectoria hacía otro lado al ser golpeada por una de fútbol. Cuando ve a ambas pelotas en el suelo, gira su rostro hacia su derecha y se sorprende al descubrir a un chico con el pie derecho levantado por haber golpeado la pelota para salvarla. Su salvador era nada menos que Kai.

-¡Hermano! – Exclamo Anko

-¿Estás bien Sora? – Pregunto una preocupada Haine mientras se acercaba a su amiga, quien no dejaba de ver a Kai.

-Yo… - Sacude su cabeza – Estoy bien Haine… Gracias Kuroba-san.

-Lo importante es que estas bien – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa provoco que Sora comenzara a sentir cosas en su interior que nunca antes había sentido, incluso se toco inconscientemente el estómago creyendo que estaba enferma.

* * *

Y el día de escuela continuo tranquilo. Anko, por inercia, había descubierto que Sora no dejaba de ver a su hermano confundida, como si con solo verlo, todas sus dudas se resolverían.

-Que interesante – Murmuro con una leve sonrisa – Tal vez sea ella pueda ser la afortunada – Se da cuenta de lo que dijo – Mi hermano nunca debe saber que dije esa palabra.

Las clases finalmente terminaron. KUTOSU salían tranquilos, bueno…casi, ya que Shinta, cada vez que veía aquella rosa que Haine recibió de Kai, le daban ganas de pescarlo y romperlo, matar a Kai y prohibirle a Haine que se acercara a cualquier chico que no sea él. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos posesivos lleva una mano a su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¿Pero que diablos me esta sucediendo? – Se murmuro para si mismo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Shinta? – Haine lo observa preocupada.

-Nada. – Mirando hacía otro lado.

-Déjalo Haine, solo esta teniendo imaginaciones satánicas – Comento Sora divertida casi como leyéndole la mente, pero la verdad es que su cara era tan obvia. – Está pensando en formas de matar a Kai por acercarse a ti, es todo.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamo la chica sorprendida, confundida y sonrojada.

Habían llegado a las escaleras y las bajarlas. Estaban a la mitad cuando atrás venían corriendo unos estudiantes masculinos que iban atrasados para su clase extra programáticas y uno de ellos, accidentalmente empujo tan fuerte a Sora que la chica perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer por ellas. Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, había caído sobre algo blando, abre sus ojos y ve que ese blando era Kai.

Ambos estaban en el suelo y ella había caído sobre él. Kai se había apoderado de sus caderas y Sora tenía sus manos apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, sus rostro estaban tan cerca que podían sentir y oír con claridad la respiración del otro que Sora tuvo que ocultar su rostro con la ayuda de sus cabellos porque comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-Hoy no es tu día Suzuki – Le murmuro con una leve sonrisa de diversión mientras hacía que ambos se incorporaran.

-L-Lo siento – Murmuro. Se estaban poniendo de pie, el chico sostenía su mano y aquel tacto la ponía más nerviosa y sonrojada, hasta podía oír con claridad sus propios latidos.

-¡¿Estás bien Sora? – Haine corría hacía ellos preocupada y abrazo a su amiga – ¡Que alivio! ¡Gracias Kai!

-Por ti mi querida Haine-chan, me lanzaría de la montaña más alta – Le decía mientras tomaba de sus manos.

-Etto… - Nuevamente entre ellos se había interpuesto Shinta, viendo de forma asesina al joven mago.

-Puedes tirarte a la montaña ahora. – Le dice el detective. – Nadie te echará de menos.

- Esto es interesante – Murmuro Anko al ver que las acciones de su hermano hacía la joven Kudo provocaron que Sora agachara la cabeza para ocultar la tristeza – Shinta tiene toda la razón, Kai. – Bromeo para luego tomar el brazo de su hermano – Vamos Romeo pervertido, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestras hermanas.

-Ya, ya… ya capte. – Era arrastrado por su hermana – ¡Nos vemos Haine-chan!

-H-Hasta mañana Kai-kun – Despidiéndose con la mano, pero eso provoco que fuera observada de forma asesina por Shinta – ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Nada – Respondió con frialdad mientras daba media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-E-… ¡Espera Shinta! – Corre hacía él, pero luego se detiene – ¡Vamos rápido Sora!

-Ya… ¡Ya voy! – Y ambas corren hacía su furioso amigo.

* * *

Shinta llego molesto a su casa y eso no paso desapercibido por sus padres porque primero, cerro la puerta de un portazo, luego lanzo los zapatos sin importarle donde caigan y finalizo con responder los saludos con un gruñido. Ignorando a sus padres y a sus hermanos, entro a su cuarto molesto y se encerró de un portazo, tiro su saco de la escuela y mochila a la cama y comenzó a golpear el saco de boxeo que se compro e instalo en su pieza, lo golpeaba como si aquel saco fuera Kai. Realmente estaba furioso con él y con la forma en como Haine le sonreía, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese inepto acercarse a SU Haine?

-¡AH! – Grito furioso consigo mismo, por haber pensado en aquella palabra posesiva. – ¿Por qué pensé así? – Tomando el saco de arena con sus dos manos para apoyar allí su frente – Haine no es mía, ni que me gustara… ¿Verdad?

-¡Shinta! – La puerta se abre de golpe y era Kazuha, su madre – ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿A qué se debe tanto enojo?

-No tengo idea – Tendiéndose de golpe en la cama.

-¿Tiene que ver con Haine? – Sospechando lo que podía ser.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que meter a Haine? – Estallo furioso

Su madre abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo, pero no tardo en reírse, disfrutando de aquello. – Si que eres igual a tu padre – Ahora entendía el comportamiento de su hijo, es lo mismo que tenía Heiji en aquellos días: Celos.

-¿A qué se debe eso ahora?

-Hombres. Shinta, tu padre se comportaba así cuando un chico me coqueteaba… y lo sigue haciendo hasta el día de hoy. – Agregó casi en un gruñido al recordarlo enojado y llevándosela furioso para apartarla del club de fans. – Te gusta Haine, ¿No es así?

-¿Qué si me gusta…Haine? – Mientras se hacía esa pregunta, su mente comenzó a materializar la imagen de la mencionada, con aquella encantadora sonrisa que la ha acompañado desde el día que la conoció, por 7 años.

_Shinta_ Su mente materializo la dulce voz de Haine, llamándolo y eso provoco que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas. Cuando logró reaccionar, vio como su madre lo reflejaba en el espejo con una sonrisa para mostrarle aquel rubor.

-¿Ves que no me equivoco? Que ilusión, Ran-chan y yo siempre hemos estado esperando aquel momento. Nos queremos emparentar.

-¡Mamá! – Le alego viéndola con mala cara – ¡No digas estupideces!

-Shinta-niisan – A su cuarto entraron ambos niños de 7 años, uno era un chico de cabello negro y la otra una chica de cabello moreno, ambos de ojos verdes y con la piel un poco morena.

-¿Qué quieren, Akemi y Genji? – Preguntó furioso, parecía que se descargaría con toda su familia.

-Que cruel Shinta-niisan – Alego Akemi inflando sus mejillas.

-Y eso que te traemos el teléfono – Genji se lo muestra.

-¿Y eso por que?

-¡Porque te esta llamando Haine-neesan! – Gritaron a la vez con una sonrisa.

-¡Denme eso! – Le arrebata el teléfono – ¡Y todos fuera! ¡Incluyéndote madre!

-Aguafiestas – Dijeron los tres a la vez y salieron del cuarto.

Lanza un largo suspiro para calmarse, no quería desahogar su ira con ella – ¿Haine?

-¡Hola Shinta! – Estaba completamente seguro de que la joven Kudo estaba en su cuarto y sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Trataba de mantenerse como siempre: relajado e indiferente.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien – Por su tono de voz, notó que ahora estaba preocupada. En realidad, siete años con ella hicieron que la conociera tan bien que nada de ella se le escapaba – Es que… bueno, estos días has estado muy molesto, furioso.

-Descuida – Nuevamente lanza un suspiro – Lamento haberte preocupado, pero estoy bien, te lo prometo – Al reflejarse al espejo, noto que su propio rostro reflejaba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Por una razón, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera preocupada.

* * *

Anko y Kai recogieron a sus hermanas Mitzuki y Shiharu para luego ir a la casa de Jii. En el camino, Anko miraba de vez en cuando a Kai por si podía ver algo en que le respondiera algunas dudas que tenía, pero nada, su gemelo no estaba pensando en lo que ella quería saber.

-Si que has protegido mucho a Suzuki-san hoy Kai – Si no podía encontrar la respuesta a través de sus ojos, entonces sería a través de las palabras.

-Hmm… Sí. – Soltó de forma despistada, debe estar pensando muy disimuladamente sobre aquello porque no lo parecía, al menos, no para Anko.

-¿Qué paso hoy en su escuela? – Preguntaron las pequeñas gemelas.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Suzuki? – Ambos las ignoraron.

-Una chica agradable, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada – Dando fin al tema porque había encontrado una respuesta.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kai-niisan, Anko-neesan? – Pregunto Mitzuki

-Yo también quiero saber – Continuo la pequeña Shiharu.

-Se los diré cuando estemos solas las tres, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! – Respondieron con una sonrisa

-¡Hey! ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera!

Llegaron al lugar de trabajo de Jii. Después de saludarse, estuvieron hablando un rato y después estaban jugando POOL mientras tomaban jugo de naranja y galletas con chispas de chocolate por cortesía del propietario. A pesar que los años seguían avanzando, Jii seguía igual que aquellos días en que trabajo para Toichi y para Kaito, no parecía para nada débil, al contrario, seguía firme y conservaba su cabellera canosa.

-¿Y a que se debe su visita señoriíto y señoritas?

-Tu ayuda Jii – Respondió Anko – Necesitamos que nos ayudes de la misma forma como antes ayudaba a papá cuando era Kid.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó y no tarda en ponerse nervioso – ¿No me digan que…?

-¡Sí! ¡Pensamos traer de vuelta a Kaito Kid! – Grito Shiharu emocionada

-¡Y Anko será su compañera! – Continuo Mitzuki – ¡Ella será Kaito Girl!

-¡La nueva ladrona de Tokio! – Finalizaron a la vez.

-Y pensamos robar la joya que exhibe la familia Suzuki, en el hotel Star. – Continúo Kai en hablar tomando de su vaso lleno de coca cola.

-Esperen por favor. – Jii movía sus manos por los nervios. – ¿Sus padres saben de esto?

-Pues… - Exclamaron los cuatro Kuroba – No.

-Y aunque no le digan, lo llegaran a saber y se meterán en grandes problemas. El amo Kaito se enojara mucho conmigo cuando se enteré que los ayude.

-Por favor Jii – Rogó Anko mientras ponía ojos de perro bajo la lluvia y sus hermanitas la imitaron – Debes ayudarnos. Si esa joya en verdad es Exilir, podríamos salvar a papá.

-¡Por favor! – Dijeron ellas – ¡Por favor tío Jii!

-Si es para ayudar a Kaito-sama, entonces lo haré. ¿Qué quieren que haga?

-¡Gracias! – Gritaron las chicas mientras corrían hacía él y lo abrazaban.

-Muchas gracias Jii – Agradeció Kai en donde estaba, sonriéndole levemente al viejo.

-¡Bien Jii! Primero que nada, ¿Qué traje te gusta más para Kaito Girl? – Mostrándole las ideas de las tres hijas Kuroba en papel.

Jii estuvo contemplando varios dibujos con un semblante pensante, los minutos pasaban y las hijas Kuroba esperaban expectantes mientras que Kaito jugaba solo en una de las mesa de pool murmurando lo patéticas que se veían sus hermanas.

-Claro, como tú ya tienes el traje listo, andas de lo lindo molestando a tus hermanas. – Le reprocha Anko notablemente molesta.

-Kai es malo con nosotras. – Murmuran las pequeñas con tristeza en su rostro.

-Como sea. – Indiferente.

-Este traje es el apropiado para Kaito Girl, cómodo y se verán más como hermanos unidos. – Enseñando el elegido.

-¿Tenemos que parecernos en todo? – Se quejo Kai al ver el dibujo seleccionado. – No cambía mucho del traje de Kid.

-Pero señorito, es importante que el traje se conserve blanco. – Les aconsejo Jii llamando la curiosidad de sus anfitriones.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaron los cuatro.

-Siempre me pregunte porque Kid debe ser de traje blanco si los ladrones visten de negro. – Murmura Anko frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Nos puedes explicar tito Jii? – Pidieron las pequeñas gemelas.

-Lo entenderán con su tiempo, tal vez cuando deban volar hacía la luna.

Los cuatro ladean la cabeza totalmente confundidos y Jii sólo lanza una carcajada, llamando más su curiosidad, pero el viejo estaba decidido en dejar que ellos solos descubran la verdad.

-¿Podemos llamar a la sastrería para que traigan los materiales? – Preguntarn Mitzuki y Shiharu viendo a su "tito" Jii (Me lo pego Arwen XD).

-Adelante pequeñas – Y las gemelas corren hacía el teléfono.

-Bien, te diremos el paso uno – Hablo finalmente Kai.

-Que el mundo se entere que Kaito Kid ha vuelto… y que nuestros padres no nos maten – Fue la respuesta de Anko.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos en Japón estaban emocionados e incrédulos, no dejaban de ver el mismo aviso en todas las noticias y en todos los diarios. La policía y la prensa andaban de allí para allá y en la residencia Kudo, Haine notó la emoción de su padre cuando hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Buenos días papá – Pero estaba tan emocionado que ni la escuchaba – ¿Eh?

-Shinichi, ¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber su esposa.

-Ran… Kaito Kid ha vuelto.

-¡¿Kaito Kid? – Grita el resto de la familia Kudo sin creerlo.

-¿Tato Ti? – Preguntó Tomoyo ladeando la cabeza.

* * *

En cambio, en la residencia Kuroba…

-¡Mitzuki, Shiharu, Anko y Kai Kuroba! – Gritaba Aoko.

-¡Vengan aquí inmediatamente! – Ordeno Kaito con un tono lleno de molestia.

-Lo que temíamos – Murmuraron los cuatro en sus respectivas camas, después de todo, estaban durmiendo cuando oyeron los gritos.

* * *

debo decir que me parecio tan mona tomoyo cuando me la imagine decir "tato Kid" *w*


	5. ¿Dos Kid?

Practicamente me acosaron XD asique les subo una conti, total, solo le estaba agregando cositas ^^

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 5: ¿Dos Kid?**

Los hijos Kuroba salieron de sus cuartos en pijamas y aun lucían con sueño. Bajaron las escaleras con cansancio y cuando llegaron al comedor, lanzaron un suspiro al ver las caras serias de sus padres, al parecer, ocurrirá lo que se temían.

-Buenos días – Dijeron en coro.

-Déjense de tonterías – Alego Aoko de brazos cruzados. – Están en serios problemas.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que Kaito Kid ha vuelto? – Preguntó su padre de brazos cruzados, ambos estaban molestos.

-¿De verdad va a aparecer? – Pregunta Anko reflejando sorpresa.

-Anko, no me engañaras con esa actuación.

-Les dije – Le aviso Kai a sus hermanas.

-Papá, antes de que digas algo, deja que nos defendamos primero – Rogó Anko

-¡Deja que hablemos primero! – Grito Mitzuki

-¡Es lo justo! – Apoyó la pequeña Shiharu.

-Tienen 5 minutos – Dijeron los padres.

-El hotel Star exhibe una joya que posiblemente sea Exilir – Hablo Anko – Si la robamos y en verdad es ella, podremos salvar a papá.

-Por favor papá – Rogó Shiharu – Deja de Anko y Kai roben la joya y que nosotras ayudemos en las sombras con el tito Jii.

-No – Hablo Kaito – ¿Y si la policía los atrapa?

-Eso no va a pasar papá – Aseguro Mitzuki

-He dicho que no y es mi palabra final

-¿Y como explicara Kid su cambio de opinión? – Hablo Anko – La gente pensará que es una broma o que Kid es un cobarde.

-Debieron preguntarme sobre esto antes de lanzar noticias – Se levanta.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres confiar en nosotros?

-¡No se trata de confiar o no! ¡No permitiré que los atrapen y lo lleven a la policía! – Sentencio y no pensaba escuchar una palabra más. Da media vuelta y se va molesto.

-¡Mamá! – Gritaron las hijas a su madre

-Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Es peligroso.

-Él y el abuelo hicieron lo mismo – Alego Shiharu

-Mamá – Hablo Kai – Si en verdad esa joya es Exilir… Papá podrá salvarse… Lo que anhelamos todos, ¿No quieres eso?

-Sí quiero…Pero…

-Por favor mamá, déjanos hacerlo y no le digas nada a papá – Rogó Mitzuki

-¿Y qué pasa si en verdad no es Exilir?

-Seguiremos buscando – Aseguro Anko – Prometemos ser Kid y Girl hasta que tengamos la joya y salvemos a papá, lo prometo.

-¡Lo prometemos! – Gritaron las pequeñas gemelas

-Yo también lo prometo – Aseguro Kai

-Bien – Aoko cayó rendida ante sus hijos, sonaría egoísta, pero deseaba que ellos trajesen la joya que salvaría a su esposo. – Háganlo, pero tengan mucho cuidado.

-¡Lo tendremos! – Aseguraron sus hijos.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, el equipo de detectives KUTOSU estaba paseando aprovechando que era domingo y las chicas pensaban en ir en tiendas para buscar el traje ideal para el cumpleaños de Sora. Shinta no quería acompañarlas, sabía que tardarían horas y que tal vez lo obligarían a cargar sus bolsas o buscarle también un traje, aún cuando él se negaba profundamente.

-No me puedo creer que Kid vaya a aparecer en mi cumpleaños

-Me sorprende que no hayas cancelado – Hablo Haine

-¿Estas loca? Kaito Kid aparecerá en mi hotel para llevarse una de las posesiones de mi familia, una oportunidad para ver de cerca su regreso… ¡¿Y quieres que cancele?

-Mujeres – Shinta lanzo un suspiro

-¿Invitaste también a Kai-kun?

-¿A tu pretendiente? Pues si

-Deja de decir esas cosas – Sonrojada.

-Vale, vale…Vamos, tenemos mucho que comprar para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que acompañarlas a sus compras?

-Vamos Shinta – Sora se acerca a su oído – Yo se que te gusta mucho ver a Haine con diversos tipos de trajes ya que la tienes sólo para ti.

-N-… ¡Nada que ver! – Grito furioso y sonrojado.

-Oh ho ho ho – Sora lanza una risa mientras se cubría los labios.

-¿Eh? – Haine quedo confundida.

-¡Pues vamos de compras! – Aún divertida por la actitud de su amigo, toma la mano de Haine y comienzan su caminata.

* * *

La noche del cumpleaños de Sora era fresca y cálida. La luna llena con las estrellas brillaban como nunca y los invitados aumentaban en el salón a cada segundo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era los policías y detectives que se mezclaban con el público.

Entre la gente del personal e invitados estaba el grupo de detectives.

Sora usaba un vestido que se amarraba en su cuello con lazos negros, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de color blanco pintado con muchos colores que tenían formas de flores, tanto grandes como pequeñas, con un pequeño corsé negro que acentuaba su cintura, mismo color que la pequeña tela que estaba al final del vestido como adorno. Sus zapatos de tacón alto eran de color negro y su cabello suelto y adornado por un broche en forma de corazón.

A su izquierda estaba Haine, quien usaba un vestido corto de color café, de la cintura para arriba era ajustado y de un tono oscuro, y en cambio, desde abajo era holgado y el café tenía un tono más claro, con un lazo dorado y grueso adornando su cintura y con unas flores negras que adornaba el escote y terminaba en las tiras que colgaban en sus hombros. Sus zapatos eran de tacón bajo y dorados.

Y a la derecha de la cumpleañera estaba Shinta con unos pantalones azul oscuro de tela, un cinturón negro y de cuero adornando el pantalón, una camisa café que llevaba afuera y con un par de botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. No usaba zapatos de gala, sólo unas simples zapatillas PUMA de color blancas.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Este lugar esta hermoso Sora!

-Por supuesto Haine – Respondió orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos– Recuerda que estas en uno de los famosos y lujosos hoteles de la familia Suzuki.

-Esta ya esta chiflada – Hablo Shinta – ¿Ves lo que pasa por pasar tiempo con la tía Sonoko? – Y esquiva una patada de la cumpleañera.

-Vuelve a decirlo y sentirás la fuerza de la princesa de las patadas – Amenazo.

-Lo mucho que eso me preocupa. – Sora estaba a milímetros de golpearlo cuando…

-¡Hola! – Aquella voz la detuvo. Se giro y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse al ver que era Kai. Vestía un elegante smooking blanco, una camisa negra y una corbata roja. Sus manos, las tenía en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Hola muchachos – Detrás del joven, aparece su gemela. Vestía también de blanco, un vestido que tenía un profundo y perfecto escote en V, mostrando el inicio de sus pechos. No tenía mangas, en ves de eso, se mantenía al cuerpo gracias a un lazo que adornada el cuello. Era tan ajustado desde la cintura para arriba que se podía ver las facciones de su cuerpo y desde la cintura para abajo estaba holgado y con volados, las puntas acariciaban con gentileza las rodillas – Feliz cumpleaños Sora – Entregándole su regalo.-Gracias Anko – Sonríe.

-Feliz cumpleaños Suzuki – Hablo Kai mostrándole sus manos estiradas y juntas, como si estuviera rezando – ¿Lista para un truco de magia?

-Claro – Sonríe nuevamente.

-A la orden – Con la hereditaria mirada y sonrisa póquer de la familia Kuroba.

Cuando sus manos se separaron, salen disparadas al aire una cantidad de rosas. Luego, truena sus dedos y por la ventana comenzaron a entrar palomas albinas que tomaban las rosas con sus picos y dos de ellas las junto todas rodeándolas en un lazo verde. Un ramo de rojas rosas cae a los brazos de la cumpleañera.

-¡Sorprendente! – Exclamaron ella y Haine mientras todas las palomas se iban, menos una, que seguía volando en el aire, esperando la siguiente orden.

-Presumido – Dijeron Anko y Shinta con una expresión de aburridos.

-Y aún hay mas – Truena nuevamente sus dedos y la paloma que estaba esperando desciende en picada, cayendo con gracia en el dedo índice de la mano derecha del futuro ladrón fantasma. Y en ese momento se pudo notar algo que brillaba, colgado en el cuello del ave: Un collar de oro con cuatro turquesas – Una joya para una joya más hermosa.

-Gracias – Recibiéndolo y esta vez no pudo evitar el rubor.

-¡Claro que eso no significa que tú no lo seas Haine! – Tomando ambas manos de la mencionada – Eres una joya que no tiene rivalidad.

-Etto… - No tarda en sentirse incómoda y sus mejillas rosas cereza eran la prueba. – D-De verdad g-gracias… que dulce.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo – Susurro Anko al ver como Shinta se ponía entre ambos y miraba a Kai de forma asesina. Observa como la cumpleañera agachaba la cabeza mirando hacía otro lado, eso molesto a la gemela y ve a su hermano de nuevo y alza una ceja. – Eres un estúpido nii-chan.

* * *

Las pequeñas gemelas y el leal Jii estaban en la azotea de un edificio que estaba cerca del hotel. Como afuera estaba helada, las chicas estaban usando los mismos pantalones azules y la misma chaqueta rosada, la única prenda que las ayudaba a lucir diferentes era que Mitzuki usaba una bufanda naranja y Shiharu una de color marrón.

Jii preparaba todo para la aparición de los ladrones mientras Mitzuki y Shiharu vigilaban todo gracias a unos vinculares negros.

-¡Tío Jii! – Exclamo Shiharu con una sonrisa.

-¡Kai-niisan es todo un conquistador! – Siguió Mitzuki con sus mejillas levemente rojas.

-¡Y un gran mago! – Finalizaron ambas chocando los cinco por su sincronización.

-Es igual a su padre – Hablo el hombre de edad avanzada con resignación y lanza un suspiro hondo. Volvió a su trabajo y después de media hora, revela una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Los trajes están ya en los lugares que acordamos.

-Entendido tío Jii.

-Se lo diré a nuestros hermanos – Aviso Mitzuki mientras encendió un comunicador – Niisan, neesan. Los trajes están listos. Esperaremos su señal.

-Tengan cuidado – Hablo su gemelita.

-Kaito-sama me matará en definitiva – Aposto Jii mientras suspiraba.

* * *

De vuelta en la fiesta…

-Gracias – Susurraron los gemelos mayores

-¿Eh? – Pregunto KUTOSU.

-¡Nada! – Gritaron moviendo sus manos en negación.

En el salón, los invitados comían, bailaban, hablaban y reían. Entre ellos, la policía estaban susurrando entre si y veían todo con cautela y con sospecha, estaban agrupados en grupos de cuatro o de cinco, dispersos por todo el salón. Esto solo emocionaba más a los jóvenes magos.

Luego, todo se apago. La gente se emociona pensando que era una señal de Kid, pero no fue así, las luces volvieron y en el centro del salón se veía una hermosa joya del tamaño de una mano adulta de un color azul bien claro y brillaba de forma atrayente, invitando más a los gemelos para que la roben. Aquella joya estaba cerrada en una urna de cristal.

-¿Podrían dejar de coquetear? – Pregunto Anko inocente y divertida. El motivo fue porque cuando las luces se apagaron, Haine abrazo a Shinta y Sora a Kai por el miedo, ambas por el brazo y ellos no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

-L-Lo siento – Dijeron avergonzadas.

-Descuida – Le respondió Kai a Sora con una sonrisa

-No importa – Respondió Shinta sin darle importancia.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir! – Hablo a través de un micrófono nada menos que la abuela de Sora y la madre de Sonoko, que a pesar de los años, lucía igual – ¡Como sabrán, Kid hará su regreso esta noche y pretende llevarse la joya! Pues he pensado en ponerlo aquí para que todos veamos su regreso – Esas palabras hicieron que los gemelos se miraran de cómplice y con sus sonrisas de póquer mientras oían los aplausos de fondo.

-Mi abuela nunca va ha cambiar.

-¡Pero igual es emocionante! ¡Papá y tío Heiji vinieron para capturarlo! ¡Y yo pienso hacer lo mismo! – Decidida, Haine hace puños sus manos, alzándolos a nivel de sus pechos y se anima con una sonrisa.

-Haine, no armes tanto escándalo. – Le ordeno Shinta con una voz de fastidio, parecía que sentía vergüenza de que gritase muy alto y la gente a su alrededor los miraban.

-¡Pero si tú también deseas capturar a Kid, Shinta! – Se quejaba moviendo sus puños de arriba abajo y con sus mejillas inflamadas.

-Pero no me ando comportando como un loco fugado del manicomio como tú.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? – Ahora le estaba creciendo una venita roja y grande en su frente.

-Lo que oíste loca – Sin darle importancia.

-¿Ves que no tienes oportunidad Kai? – Susurro su gemela en el oído.

-Eso crees tú. No me daré por vencido.

-Hombres, son tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta de lo que le ocurre ni a uno mismo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-HI-MIT-SU – Deletreo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo – Date cuenta tú mismo ya que te crees tan listo.

-Las mujeres y sus sextos sentidos – Murmuro molesto.

-En cinco minutos mas y comenzamos – Cambio el tema, asegurándose que solo él la oyera.

-Ya lo se. – Le respondió fastidiado, odiaba que su hermana actuara como vidente con esas palabras tan raras que lo confundía

-Falta solo veinte minutos – Anuncio Shinichi viendo el reloj.

-Vaya, estás muy emocionado por ver a tu rival de nuevo Kudo.

-Aún no estoy seguro de que sea el Kid que yo conozco. – Meditando, llegando su mano derecha a la barbilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Hattori lo mira extrañado, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada – Fue su respuesta y a su mente recordaba la última aparición de Kid, su último reencuentro hace 3 años.

_Flash Back_

_Kaito Kid sonreía por otra victoria, los policías estaban dormidos y el inspector Nakamori tardaría bastante en llegar por una bromita óptica que le hizo. Satisfecho de otra obra maestra, toma el tesoro con su mano derecha, admirando con mucho cuidado cada detalle._

_Estaba listo para irse a pasos relajados hacía la salida, pero al dar su quinto paso, algo en el ambiente lo hizo detener, y en vez de enojarse, volvió a sonreír y se gira para ver la causa de su "malestar"._

_-Tantei – Hablo Kid con sus ojos clavados en los del detective Kudo Shinichi. – Definitivamente me alegra verte más… crecido._

_-Déjate de caballerosidades Kid – Shinichi estaba apoyado en la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos. Ambos se miraban fijamente, ignorando los cuerpos de policías inconscientes que llenaban el piso, el ladrón sonreía y el detective estaba serio. – Ahora somos enemigos._

_-Hmm, ¿Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, verdad? – Encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Amigos fuera de trabajo…_

_-Enemigos en el trabajo – Finalizo el ladrón por él. Por unos momentos desaparece su mirada de póquer y refleja algo de seriedad mezclada con preocupación. – Pero no por mucho tiempo y eso lo sabes._

_-Eso significa que es definitivo. ¿Tan mal fue?_

_-Creo que aquí acaba Kaito Kid – Nuevamente muestra su mirada de póquer y alza su brazo en donde tenía su mano la joya para mostrársela y dejar que de un último brillo. – Así que me asegurare que tenga un final inolvidable._

_-No si me encargo de eso – Le dice al momento que le devuelve la sonrisa y saca un arma de sus bolsillos._

_-¿Quieres hacer otra crítica de arte? ¿Acaso vas a extrañar perseguirme? – Finge estar conmovido, incluso lleva su mano libre a su sombrero. – Me siento halagado._

_-Deja de decir tonterías de una vez._

_Fin Flash Back._

-_Al final, ese idiota gano _– Pensó Shinichi molesto, de inmediato cambia esa expresión y lanza un suspiro _– ¿En verdad has regresado Kid? ¿O sólo es un truco de un ladrón cualquiera?_

-Kudo. – Otra vez interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Hattori, estaba pensando.

-Como siempre, parece que es lo único bueno que sabes hacer. – Tratando de molestarlo

-Claro, por eso soy mejor detective que tú. – Devolviéndole el ataque con una sonrisa de burla.

-Eso lo oí – Le advirtió cambiando su semblante por uno de molestia.

-Entonces hice un buen trabajo. – Sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Ya faltan solo diez minutos – Anuncio Shinta y sus amigas.

-Estoy emocionada – Confesó Haine alertando sus sentidos.

-¿Creen que en verdad venga? – Preguntó Sora mientras meditaba.

-Claro que si y KUTOSU se encargará de atraparlo. – Le asegura su amiga señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Eso de señalar es de mala… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre Shinta? – Preguntaron sus amigas a coro y viéndolo extrañadas.

-Anko no esta. – Fue su respuesta viendo a su alrededor.

-Es cierto. – Haine se extraño y también mira su alrededor, buscando un vestido blanco y cabello castaño

-Tampoco esta Kai-san – Hablo Sora apoyando sus manos en las caderas con un semblante de molestia. – ¿Dónde andarán? Se perderán la aparición de Kid.

* * *

-¡Es la señal! – Grito Mitzuki emocionada.

-¡Ya se han puesto los trajes! – Grito Shiharu viendo a Jii.

-Entendido – Respondió Jii mientras trabajaba en un ordenador.

-¡Otra señal! – Mitzuki los alerto moviendo su mano izquierda y la derecha seguía sosteniendo sus binoculares.

-¡Están en sus puestos y esperan la señal! – Avisa Shiharu dejando los suyos en el suelo para buscar su comunicador que le ayudaría hablar con sus hermanos mayores.

-En dos minutos estará listo. – Responde el anciano sin despegar sus ojos del aparato.

-¡Dos minutos! – Gritaron las gemelas en el comunicador.

-Entendido – Respondieron los ladrones mayores a la vez.

-¡Ya! – Gritó Jii apretando ENTER y en ese momento, las luces del hotel se apagaron.

* * *

-¿Eh? – Exclamo Shinta con sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. – ¿Un apagón?

-Esto no lo planeo mi abuela. – Nerviosa, Sora lleva sus manos a nivel de sus pechos para juntarlas como si rezara.

-Que miedo – Susurro Haine por no ver nada y como instinto, se aferra en su amigo.

-Tranquila Haine, yo voy a protegerte – Esas palabras hicieron que la chica se ruborizara a tope, sin evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En eso, dos reflectores de luz que estaban en cada esquina del lado derecho del cuarto se encendieron y comenzaron a moverse como locos. Se detuvieron alumbrando la ventana que estaba entre ambos y sin la necesidad de una escalera de emergencia, Kaito Kid hace presencia con su traje y capa blanca moviéndose gracias al viento, con su monóculo y su mirada de póquer.

Al verlo, las chicas gritaban emocionadas, las personas en general aplaudían, unos cuantos policías rodearon la joya mientras los demás corrían hacía el ladrón. Heiji iba a hacer lo mismo, pero detiene sus pasos al ver que Kudo no se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre Kudo? – Extrañado de verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal como lo pensé, no es Kid. – Fue todo lo que dijo, confundiendo al moreno.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso es un impostor? – Le pregunta al momento que señalaba al recién llegado.

-No es eso. No es el Kid que YO conozco.

-No te entiendo, Kudo.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no voy a detenerlo. – Sentenció al momento que le da la espalda y se va alejando.

-¡¿Cómo esta eso de que no vas a detenerlo? – Su grito llego a los oídos de KUTOSU.

-¿Tío Shinichi no va ha detenerlo? – Sora estaba sorprendida

-Eso no me lo puede creer – Shinta estaba igual.

-Padre – Murmuro Haine preocupada, pero luego sacude su cabeza – ¡Bien! ¡Si mi padre no va por él! ¡Entonces lo haré yo!

-Pero que bienvenida, me hace sentir querido – Hablo el ladrón – Es un gusto verlos damas y caballeros – Haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Kaito Kid, estas arrestado!

-Si me están arrestando, ¿Entonces por que no vienen por mí? – Se oyó otra voz.

Los otros reflectores que estaban en el lado izquierdo, hicieron absolutamente lo mismo que los anteriores, pero en ves de alumbrar la ventana, alumbraron la joya en la caja, bueno, mas bien, estaban mostrando a los policías que la vigilaban en el piso e inconscientes y la joya en manos de un sujeto que también vestía de blanco.

-I-I-Imposible… - Tartamudeo Heiji a causa de la sorpresa.

-_Lo sabía_ – Pensó Shinichi con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Esto no puede ser verdad – Hablo Sora sin salir del asombro.

-Debe ser un truco – Murmuro Shinta sin poderlo creer.

-¡¿Hay dos Kid? – Exclamo Haine mirando al Kid que sostenía la joya y al Kid que se apoyaba en la ventana.


	6. Un beso inesperado

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo agradecerles por leer este fic...y el doble de agradecimiento a los que me dejan un review ^^

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama... menos los de la new generacion, esos son mis personajes...si, son mios, no te voy a dar a haine o a los gemelos kuroba gosho...al menos que negociemos XDD

**Capitulo 6: Un beso inesperado.**

Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran dos Kaito Kid? Bueno, el único que estaba tranquilo era Shinichi.

-¿Dos Kaito Kid? – Hablo el Kid que sostenía la joya y todos recibieron su atención, contemplando como sonreía burlonamente y causa asombro al ser cubierto por una cortina de humo que lo protegió de las miradas. Cuando el humo desaparece, la gente pudo entender que necesitaba cubrirse para que nadie notara como se cambió de ropa y se revelara más… femenina. Tenía el mismo traje blanco que Kid, con la excepción de que sus pantalones y chaqueta estaban ajustados como todo traje de mujer, se le podía notar ahora sus pechos y el cabello largo que caía por su sombrero que la caracterizaba como mujer y en vez del azul en la camisa y el lazo del sombrero, el color era rosado oscuro, como también su corbata, que no era roja, sino de un tono morado oscuro. – Permítanme presentarse: Soy Kaito Girl, la nueva ladrona del país. – Y les guiña el ojo sin dejar de mostrar la joya atrapada en su mano derecha.

La gente no dejaba de estar boquiabierto ante tal revelación, la mayoría los hombres, que contemplaban a la ladrona con ojos de enamorados y con la baba corriendo por su mentón. Girl sólo sonreía ante tal descubrimiento.

-Si nos disculpan, nos vamos con esta preciosura – Hablo el verdadero Kaito Kid, refiriéndose a la joya.

Cuando la policía dio un paso, sin que los ladrones hicieran algo, el fuego invadió a los ladrones, confundiendo a todos desaparecieron. A pesar de la oscuridad, el equipo KUTOSU pudo ver unas capas saliendo de la nada por lo que comprobaron que se habían sólo escondido en un truco simple y mientras el público estaba en alerta y confusos, ellos podrían escapar.

Pero ellos, los jóvenes detectives, no lo permitirían.

* * *

-Kai-niisan, Anko-neesan buen trabajo – Felicito Mitzuki.

-Gracias – Oyeron.

-¡Problemas! – Grito Shiharu – ¡Los están siguiendo!

-¡Necesitamos un apagón en las escaleras y mucho humo! – Pidieron los gemelos ladrones sin sonar preocupados.

-En seguida – Dijo Jii.

* * *

-¿Eh? – Exclamo Sora cuando el pasillo de las escaleras comenzó a oscurecerse.

-¡Enciendan sus relojes! – Ordeno Shinta sin alterarse y los tres encendieron sus relojes como si fueran linternas.

-¡Ay no! – Grito Haine cuando el humo los invadió y comenzaron a toser – ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¡Fácil! – Exclamo la cumpleañera corriendo hacía la ventana, la abre y luego… salto.

-¡Sora! – Gritaron sus amigos preocupados ya que estaban en el quinto piso.

-¡Estoy bien! – Cuando se asomaron, la vieron con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, estaba en el aire gracias a las escaleras de incendios – ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Van a la azotea!

Shinta y Haine saltaron también. Los tres subían las escaleras a gran velocidad, pero como terminaban a nueve metros lejos de la azotea, tuvieron que entrar por la ventana, que estaba cerrada. Después de hacerla añicos entre Haine y Sora con una patada de karate, entraron y sin perder tiempo, suben por las escaleras y Shinta fue la persona que abrió la puerta que daría fin a su persecución. Tal como dijo Sora, ahí estaban ambos ladrones, viendo la joya con desilusión.

-No es Exilir – Susurro Kid mientras maldecía.

-Estaba tan segura – Susurro Girl.

-¡Los atrapamos! – Grito Haine apuntándolos con su reloj – ¡No se muevan o disparo!

-¿En serio? – Hablo Girl. Los ladrones los miraron con sus rostros de póquer, les parecía gracioso el extraño arma.

-No lo parece, pero esto es un reloj anestésico – Dijo Shinta – Cuando Haine aprieta un botón, una aguja somnífera sale y hace que la victima se duerma.

-Sí es así, entonces tendremos que irnos rápido o terminaremos dormidos en pleno aire – Kid le guiña un ojo a Sora – Le devolveré la joya muy pronto.

-Idiota – Su compañera de trabajo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No dejaremos que se escapen! – Sora corre hacía ellos.

Girl logra alejarse, siendo Kid el que se enfrente a un combate de puños con Sora. La chica atacaba y el ladrón solo esquivaba con ágiles y elegantes movimientos, todo sin dejar su sonrisa de póquer. Haine apuntaba con su reloj a Girl para que no se le escapara y Shinta estaba preparado por cualquier cosa.

-Señorita. – Kid detiene un golpe de puño sujetando su muñeca de forma delicada. – Soy un caballero, me rehusó a lastimarla.

-Entonces no te quejes después de que te deje el ojo morado. – Le dice al momento que libera su muñeca y le lanza una patada.

-La que saldrá lastimada será usted si sigue haciendo esos movimientos peligrosos. – Esquivando sin problemas.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Le lanza otra patada que Kid esquivo agachando la cabeza.

-No debería hacer ese tipo de patadas con ese vestido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sus bragas son de color rojo, ¿No es así? – Le respondió con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-¿Cómo? – Susurro Girl sorprendida, le estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre le hacía a su madre – Entonces es cierto – susurro.

-Tú…. – Sora no tarda en quedar roja como un tomate – ¡Te matare!

Lo malo es que la noche pasada estuvo lloviendo, ¿Por qué es malo? Por el simple hecho de que aún quedaban unos charcos, la mayoría estaba cerca de la orilla del camino que llevaría a uno a la muerte y desgraciadamente, Sora fue la victima, estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, una patada, pero su otro pie, perdió el equilibrio al tener contacto con el agua, ocasionando que cayese del edificio. Horrorizada por su fin, Sora gritaba asustada moviendo sus brazos.

-¡Maldición! – Kid salto en picada para salvar a la chica.

-¡SORA! – Grito Haine aterrada. Girl aprovecho la oportunidad y libero su aeroplano para luego escapar, no sin antes decir…

-¡Confíen en él! ¡La salvara! – Y se pierde de vista – Jii, nos reuniremos en tu casa.

-Pero Anko-san… Su hermano…

-Ese tonto sabe cuidarse, además… Tal vez se de cuenta de la verdad – Murmuro con una sonrisa, deseando que en verdad a su hermano se le despertase las neuronas.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto Kid una vez que estaban a salvo gracias al aeroplano del chico, ambos volaban por la ciudad de Tokio.

-H-Hai – Algo sonrojada por estar volando en sus brazos. Debía confesar que se sentía muy segura a pesar de la distancia y que su vida dependía de un ladrón. _– ¿Pero que me sucede? Primero me pongo así con Kai y ahora con Kid…_

-Sabes, así de sonrojada eres mucho más bonita.

-Cierra la boca idiota – Fingiendo molestia mientras miraba hacía otro lado y así ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-Hasta enojada se ve bonita.

-¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? – Sora lo mira molesto y alzando una ceja, casi cansándose de tantos cortejos. – Que eso es el cuento viejo del libro.

El ladrón de la noche sonríe divertido. Bajaron en el parque y deja a Sora a salvo en el suelo con cuidado como si fuese una muñeca y su aeroplano desaparece. Sora se sorprende y sonroja mas al ver como se ponía de rodillas y le examinaba su tobillo derecho.

-Esta algo lastimado – Y se rompe la capa para usar lo que arranco como vendas, rodeando el tobillo lastimado de la joven – Así esta mejor – Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias – Murmuro apenada.

-Ya debo irme – Dio media vuelta, pero al parecer recordó algo que hizo volver a mirar a la joven – _Una joya para una joya más hermosa _– Le dijo con una sonrisa y le devolvía la joya que robó segundos antes.

-¿Eh? – Sorprendida. Esas palabras eran las mismas que le dijo Kai hace unas horas, incluso pensó en él. _Imposible, no es Kai, son imaginaciones mías _– ¿Por qué?

-No es la joya que busco – Depositándola en las manos de la joven. Cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto, la chica se sorprende al sentir una descarga en su interior que recorre su espina dorsal y causo que su cuerpo temblara, la misma reacción cuando esta con Kai. Pero no fue la única, Kid había sentido la misma descarga, algo que ni siquiera le sucedía con Haine – A cambio, quisiera un premio de consolación.

-¿Un premio… de consolación?

Y antes de que su cuerpo reaccione, su mano derecha fue prisionera de la de Kid. La mano libre del ladrón se apodero de la cintura de Sora y la acerco a él, finalmente terminando en un roce de labios, para luego besarla dulcemente. Sora estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo esto y en vez de rechazarlo, su cuerpo le gustaba aquel tacto y pedía más, pero logró tener el suficiente auto control y se aparto de él, tapándose la boca con la mano que antes sujetaba el ladrón y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nos veremos Bella Dama – Nuevamente aparece su aeroplano y se va volando.

-Maldito… ¡Maldito Pervertido! – Grito molesta.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y básicamente, todo Japón hablaba de la hazaña de Kaito Kid y de la aparición de la nueva ladrona Kaito Girl. En la Residencia Suzuki, Sora había terminado de vestirse con el rutinario uniforme y ahora se estaba peinando mientras se veía en el espejo y a través de este, podía ver la televisión, especialmente las noticias y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se hablo de Kid porque eso solo la hacía recordar aquel beso.

-Pervertido – Susurro sin convencerse mucho. Se dirigió al velador para pescar el control y apagar la TV, pero se pierde en su mundo cuando su mano roza la tela que antes formaba parte de la capa del ladrón, algo cubierta de su sangre por su herida – ¡Basta! – Se regaño abriendo el cajón del velador y escondió ahí la tela.

Bajo las escaleras de su hogar que consistía en una mansión. Con su bolso del colegio, entro al enorme comedor donde estaban sus padres y hermano menor desayunando.

-Buenos días – Saludo la joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Neechan! – Saludo su hermano de 7 años.

-Buenos días Malik – Malik Suzuki, su hermano menor, era la viva imagen de su padre Makoto Suzuki Kyogoku.

Makoto, cuando se caso con Sonoko, se tuvo que agregar el apellido Suzuki por el hecho de que su esposa era hija de una familia importante. Y sus hijos tienen el apellido materno y paterno.

-Fue extraño que ese Kid haya devuelto la joya mamá

-Tienes razón Malik, pero lo sorprendente es que a pesar de los años sigue siendo tan apuesto como siempre. – Confesó emocionada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Hmm – Se oyó el bufido de Makoto.

-Pero tú lo eres más Makoto-san – Abrazándolo por el brazo derecho, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de su marido.

-Demasiada cursilería – Alego el pequeño.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito. Prefiero ver como Haine se avergüenza cuando la molesto con Shinta – Pero sus mejillas de nuevo se colorean cuando recuerda su primer beso, beso que le robo Kaito Kid – ¡Ese beso no cuenta! – Grito fastidiada.

-¿Sora? – Su madre se sorprende.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hija? – Pregunto Makoto preocupado.

-Yo… - Ahora su sonrojo era de vergüenza – N-Nada, solo pensaba en una telenovela – Riendo nerviosa – Y-Ya me voy a la escuela, se me hace tarde. ¡Los quiero, adiós! – Se va corriendo.

-¿Y qué le ocurre ahora a Sora?

-Nada hijo, cosas de la edad – Sonoko sonreía divertida, su intuición de madre no se equivocaba y sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría… la adolescencia.

* * *

En la residencia Kuroba, el par de gemelos estaban sentados en un sofá y con la cabeza gacha. ¿El Motivo? Estaban recibiendo un regaño por parte de su padre. Kaito, el día de hoy, cuando se había levantado, vio como su esposa Aoko, nerviosa, buscaba el control remoto para apagarlo y descubrió la razón: Estaban hablando del robó de Kaito Kid y de la aparición de Kaito Girl. Ante este acontecimiento, llamo a sus hijos a gritos y les ordeno a que bajaran inmediatamente.

-Lo increíble es que los hayas apoyado Aoko.

-Bueno… No te enojes Kaito, solo querían ayudarte.

-Hemos devuelto ya la joya como viste papá, no entiendo por que te enojas tanto – Reclamo Anko de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ese no es el motivo! ¡Les dije que no debía aparecer Kid!

-¡Pues lo hicimos! ¡Además, no dijiste nada acerca de Girl!

-Cierto. – Dijeron las pequeñas refiriéndose a lo último.

-¡Anko! – Grito su gemelo – Un poco más sutil por favor

-¡No quiero! ¡¿Por qué papá no quiere ver que nos estamos preocupando por él! ¡¿Qué no lo queremos ver morir?

-¡Anko! – Reclama su madre al ver que su hija estaba perdiendo el control.

-¡Que no queremos ver más como mamá llora silenciosa por las noches y de las futuras lágrimas que correrá si él llegara a morirse! – Se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre a través de la mirada. – Ya no quiero ver a mamá agotada por mantenernos a todos con sonrisas. – Finalizo con un tono que denotaba dolor, con los recuerdos del pasado en su mente.

-¡No queremos ver más a mamá llorando! – Gritaron las pequeñas gemelas.

-Aoko – El mago padre gira su rostro para ver a su esposa con la cabeza levemente agachada y apretó con fuerza sus manos que las uñas estaba por entrar en su piel – Está bien, ustedes ganan, pero deben prometer que será solo hasta que encuentren a Exilir.

-¡Ah! – Exclamaron las hijas Kuroba emocionadas – ¡Gracias papá!

-Te lo prometemos – Le aseguro Kai, pero se queda en blanco cuando su mente le juega una mala pasada y se materializa el recuerdo del beso. Sin darse cuenta, llevo sus dedos de la mano derecha a sus labios para sentir de nuevo aquella sensación.-¿Te gusto el beso hermano? – La voz de su gemela lo hizo reaccionar y cuando la vio, noto que tenia una mirada picara y divertida.

-¿D-De que estas hablando?

-A cambio quisiera un premio de consolación – Anko imito a su hermano mientras Mitzuki también fingía ser él y jalaba a Shiharu, quien fingía ser Sora y actuaban como si se besaran.

-¡Lo vimos todo hermano! – Gritaron las pequeñas divertidas.

-¡¿Qué nunca voy a tener privacidad con ustedes tres? – Grito furioso y rojo como un tomate.

-Ala, entonces es cierto. Te felicito hijo – Kaito rodeo los hombros de Kai con su brazo izquierdo – Ya eres todo un hombre.

-Mas bien, ya es un pervertido como su padre – Corrigió Aoko

-¡Hey! – reprocho el ladrón retirado.

-¡No me compares con papá! – Alegó molesto, denotando que se sentía ofendido.

-Pero si le viste hasta los calzones a Sora – Dijo su hermana de fondo.

-¡No adrede! ¡Sabes perfectamente que estaba esquivando una patada!

-Si, como no – Dijeron las pequeñas gemelas.

-¡Con ustedes es un caso! ¡Me voy a la escuela! – Pesca sus cosas y se va de la residencia, furioso y rojo.

-Saluda a mi nuera – Pidió Kaito divertido.

-Esto es el colmo – Murmuraba Kai – ¿Por qué diablos hice eso? – Se materializa la imagen de Sora cuando se sonrojaba apenada.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, se supone que esto no me puede estar pasando. – Se decía Sora entrando al salón y se sentaba en su asiento – Es imposible – Susurro.

* * *

-_Es imposible que me este gustando dos personas_ – Pensaron a la vez.


	7. San Valentin1

Aqui me tienen con otra continuacion de mi fic DS2

Y como Gosho, yo tmb hare una saga de San Valentin! XD

Este capi es especial...y no porque se inicia un caso XD sospecho k lo sospecharan de inmediato con el titulo, asi que no les dire por que, pero al final esta.

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama...quien tiene PROHIBIDO morirse hasta que termine DC y MK!

**Capitulo 7: Sangre en San Valentín: Un detective ingles.**

En uno de los cementerios de Londres, Inglaterra, se podía ver a un joven de 17 años depositando unas flores en una tumba que tenía frente a él. La lapida tenía forma de ángel y en sus manos llevaba el nombre y las fechas de vida y muerte del difunto o en este caso, la difunta.

-Lamentamos que no podamos visitarte más seguido madre, pero iremos a Japón… Donde tú y papá se conocieron, pero no te preocupes, Peigan-san vendrá a cuidarte y te hablara de nosotros – Y comienza a acariciar la lápida – Te prometo hacer un buen trabajo.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos o perderemos el avión! – Oyó detrás de él y a lo lejos.

-Good Bye Mother

* * *

Era mes de febrero, pero especialmente era semana de San Valentín. Todas las chicas de la escuela Teitan estaban emocionadas y hablaban entre si sobre que chocolate iban a hacer, en cambio, Haine, Sora y Anko, miraban unos folletos de lugares en donde podrían pasar aquellas fechas.

-Nuestras madres hicieron aquí sus chocolates de San Valentín – Dijo Sora tocando uno de los folletos. – Y una chica mato a su novio y apareció de forma inesperada mi padre apareció para defenderla… ¡Fue muy romántico!

-Quisiera mantenerme alejada de los casos – Dijo Haine, hasta ese día, KUTOSU resolvieron noventa y nueve casos – Una mas y batiremos nuestro record.

-Tranquilas – Hablo Anko con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. – De seguro encontraremos un lugar donde hacer chocolates y que a lo mejor no haya asesinatos, suicidios o robos – Sin evitar bromear.

-¿A quien le vas a preparar chocolate, Anko? – Se atrevió Haine a preguntar.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad. – Confesó Sora viendo a la ladrona.

-Pues… A mis padres, hermanos, a ustedes por supuesto y a Shinta – Eso último hizo que Haine agachara la cabeza – ¡Ah sí! Y a otra persona…

-¿Otra persona? – Preguntaron a la vez.

-Un chico que conocemos Shinta y yo… si mi hermano llegara a saber que lo conozco y que le envió chocolates… - Suspiro – No quiero imaginarlo. Cambiando tema… ¿Y a quien les dará ustedes sus chocolates de corazón? – Y tal como lo imagino, sus amigas se había ruborizado – Ala… Si he acertado.

-Pues… - Haine trataba de liberarse del sonrojo.

-No es necesario que me lo digan.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Sora.

-Yo ya lo se de hace muchooooo tiempo. A ti Haine, te gusta Shinta, ¿No es así?

-¡No! ¡Yo…! – buscando una excusa, no quería una pelea de amor contra su amiga.

-No te preocupes, estas entre amigas, pero te aconsejo que dejes tus vergüenzas y le des de una vez ese chocolate – Vio como se ponía más roja – Le pregunte a Shinta si tú le dabas chocolates y me respondió que le dabas unos en forma de estrella… Este año tiene que ser de Corazón, ¿Me oíste?

-H-Hai… - Agachando la cabeza muy roja mientras pensaba en su amigo.

-Y tu Sora – Viendo a su siguiente _victima_.

-¿Y-Yo? – Nerviosa por sentir ese dedo acusador a unos milímetros de su nariz.

-No te hagas… te gusta mi hermano, ¿No es así? – Sonriendo divertida.

Sora no pudo evitar el color carmín en sus mejillas por oír eso porque ocasiono que pensase en él.

-¡¿Cómo? – Exclamo Haine sorprendida.

-N-No es… - Pero pensar en el chico la hace sonrojar mucho.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Reprochaba la joven Kudo con sus manos en forma de puños.

-Vamos, vamos… Calmen chicas. – Anko movía sus manos para aligerar el ambiente.

-Es que… todo es culpa de ese idiota de Kaito Kid.

-¿Eh? – Anko la miro entre curiosa y sorprendida, ¿qué tenía que ver el ladrón?

-¿Cómo que de Kaito Kid? – Quiso saber la detective con la misma expresión que la ladrona.

-Él esta… confundiéndome… por su culpa no se si en verdad quiero a Kai o…

-Si quieres a mi hermano o a Kaito Kid, ¿No? Porque ambos te hacen acelerar tu corazón.

-Exacto – Acepto aliviada de que alguien entendiera su confusión, pero no tarda en mostrarse sorprendida – ¿Cómo…?

Anko sólo pudo sonreír, pensando que en verdad esto parecía un viaje al pasado de la vida escolar de sus padres en otros cuerpos. – Intuición femenina – Le mintió. – Pero te diré lo mismo… dale un…

Se interrumpe al oír gritos de chicas emocionadas que provenían de afuera.

Se asomaron en la ventana y vieron que el motivo de tanto escándalo era un partido de fútbol en que Shinta y Kai estaban peleando juntos contra un equipo de siete personas, pero al parecer eso a ellos no les interesaba porque estaban jugando de forma increíble y a pesar de sus diferencias, jugaron perfectamente en equipo y lograron la victoria.

-Es raro verlos trabajando juntos – Dijo Anko con ironía.

-¡Haine-chan! – Gritaba Kai moviendo sus brazos para llamar la atención. – ¡Este gol de la victoria te la dedico a ti!

-Etto…g-gracias.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Kuroba? – A Shinta le crece una vena en la frente – ¡Fui yo quien hizo el tiro!

-Cosas sin importancias Hattori.

-Hay cosas que no van a cambiar – Anko lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

-Eso es otro motivo por el cual no te lo dije Haine – Susurro Sora muy despacio.

-¿Eh? – Haine la ve confundida. – ¿Dijiste algo?

-N-No… Que va…

-Debió ser mi imaginación – Vuelve a ver los folletos – ¡Ah! ¡Aquí, aquí! – Les muestra el seleccionado con la emoción en sus ojos – ¡Este lugar es perfecto!

-Tienes razón Haine.

-Entonces iremos allí – Concluyo Anko.

* * *

Shinichi estaba en el estudio de su casa, el que usaba su padre antes cuando escribía allí sus novelas, estaba viendo los últimos tres acontecimientos de Kid y Girl y otros tipos de robos. Una vez que termino con eso, iba a ver los casos de asesinatos cuando de forma inesperada, unas manos sosteniendo una caja enorme en forma de corazón aparece frente a él.

-¡Feliz Valentín! – Y recibió por atrás un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Ran, vaya que me asustaste – Tomando el obsequio – Siempre entregándolo antes.

-Por supuesto tonto, esta es la mitad de tu reglo y lo sabes – Ahora lo abraza por el cuello, aun detrás de él – ¿Son los asesinatos de ayer?

-El asesino ha escapado, pero la policía esta buscando por todo Tokio, incluso están impidiendo que la gente salga del país sin su aprobación.

-Bueno, ojala no aparezca por Kiraisuwa.

-¿Y eso? – Notablemente curioso.

-Haine llamo, ella y sus amigos decidieron que irán allá en las vacaciones de San Valentín – Le respondió para luego sonreír. – Y van a hacer allá sus chocolates.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?

-Que si Yukiko-san vive tres o cuatro años más… Estará muy feliz por ser bisabuela.

-No se si alegrarme o preocuparme.

-¿Tan sobre protector vas ha ser Shinichi? – Le preguntó con burla.

-No molestes – Le regaña con las mejillas rojas.

-Los chicos crecen muy rápido… Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ella y yo vinimos a Japón… O cuando Haine nació… Que recuerdos…

-Lo siento Ran. – La mencionada se sobresalta al oír su disculpa.

-¡Tonto! ¡No te disculpes por eso! Sabes que no es tu culpa…Ambos fuimos engañados, así que deja de poner esa cara, ¿Entendiste? – Sonríe.

-Mmm – Pensándolo detalladamente – ¿Tomoyo?

-Durmiendo, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces entendí perfectamente – Le dijo mientras la traía hacía él y la sienta en sus rodillas.

-¿Shi-Shinichi? – Sonrojada por aquel inesperado movimiento, por muy campeona de karate internacional fuese, no podía predecir aquellos movimientos de su esposo.

-Ja ja ja - Riendo divertido – No importa los años casados, sigues siendo muy penosa.

-Hm – Viendo hacía otro lado molesta.

-Pero sabes que eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti – Le susurro en el oído mientras su mano derecha la llevo al mentón de su esposa para girar su rostro y acto seguido robarse aquellos labios que lo volvían loco de forma dulce e intensa.

* * *

Era domingo y faltaban dos días para San Valentín y Shinta, Haine, Sora, Kai y Anko iban a su destino: Kiraisuwa y Jii, por petición de los gemelos, se ofreció a llevarlos en su Mercedes 170 Cabriolet, 1950 de color blanco con el techo negro y al parecer, Jii lo cuidaba muy bien porque parecía como nuevo, recién salido del mercado.

-Muchas gracias por llevarnos Jii-san – Dijeron Haine y Sora.

-Lamentamos si le causamos problemas – Prosiguió Shinta.

-No se preocupen por eso, la señorita Anko me lo pidió por lo que no pude negarme.

-Dobla ahora a la derecha Jii – Dijo la joven que iba de copiloto.

-Jii era el asistente de mi padre y abuelo en los espectáculos de magia. – Hablo Kai con una sonrisa de burla porque también incluía en el trabajo ayudar a Kaito Kid. Él y Shinta iban en las ventanas con Haine y Sora al medio – Ahora tiene su propio Bar.

-Es muy interesante – Soltó Haine emocionada.

-Espero que no sea molestia que pasemos a mirar y visitarlo. – Comentó Sora emocionada de ver esos lugares.

-Claro que no Suzuki-san, son bienvenidos – Le asegura con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento el vehículo dio un salto porque paso por debajo de una roca. Jii se afirmo fuertemente del volante, Anko del asiento, Kai y Shinta de los asiento del piloto y copiloto y…

-¿Haine? – Shinta se había sonrojado como ella al darse cuenta que la chica se afirmaba en él

Pero no eran los únicos.

-Suzuki – También de sonrojado al tener en esa misma posición a Sora.

-¡Lo siento! – Gritaron avergonzadas a la vez y se apartaban de golpe.

Anko los observaba a través del espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Gira su cabeza a la izquierda para ver al anciano.

-¿Ves que tenía razón Jii? – Anko estaba divertida por eso.

-Los años avanzan muy rápido – Fue la respuesta del viejo.

Llegaron a su destino, una posada que parecía estar hecha de madera con un gran cartel que decía "Sueños Eternos". Por la forma de la madera, dedujeron que debía ser de caoba y también tenía grandes ventanas.

-¡Que hermoso! – Exclamaron el trío de sexo femenino.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo Shinta al ver un auto rojo que le resultaba muy familiar a pesar que hace tiempo no lo veía – No es posible – Se dijo a si mismo viendo a Anko, si fuera cierto y ella se enterase… Eso si que la haría feliz.

Entraron a la posada con sus maletas y una vez en recepción, se anotaron y el encargado les dio sus llaves: Shinta y Kai compartirán un cuarto, las chicas también y Jii dormirá solo. Una vez en sus cuartos, se relajaron, se cambiaron y alistaron para ir a la piscina.

-¿Qué es eso? – Exclamo Sora al ver a Haine salir.

-Mi traje de baño – Vestía un simple traje de baño azul que se amarraba al cuello y con un escote en V y con algo de atractivo por la parte de abajo.

-Si usaras un bikini en vez de traje de baño… hace tiempo que tendrías a Shinta en la palma de tu mano.

-¡No molestes Sora! – Le regaña con el rubor en sus palabras. – ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Para conquistar a Kai-kun?

-¡No es verdad! – Sora usaba un bikini negro, pero la parte de abajo parecía como un short.

-Vaya, ustedes si que se quieren mucho – Anko usaba un atractivo bikini blanco y conociendo a su hermano, estallaría… Se puso alrededor de las caderas un pareo del mismo color para disminuir la explosión.

Haine y Sora se pusieron una chaqueta de verano encima para cubrirse un poco durante el camino a la piscina. Las tres se pusieron sandalias, tomaron sus cosas que necesitarían y salieron del cuarto llamando mucho la atención de los chicos, pero Anko llamaba más por no usar algo con que cubrirse, claro que ninguna le dio importancia al asunto. Llegaron a la piscina y vieron a Kai y a Jii, pero no había rastro de Shinta.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Dijo Kai molesto y apuntando a su hermana.

-Esto se llama BI-KI-NI tarado. – Le deletreo alzando una ceja.

-¡Vete a ponerte algo que muestre menos piel!

-NO-QUIE-RO – Cruzándose de brazos.

-El joven Kai es muy sobre protector con su hermana – Explico Jii a las chicas.

-Lo hemos notado. – Respondieron nerviosa al ver el ambiente de peligroso que liberaban esos hermanos.

-¡Anko! – Vieron que Shinta finalmente había aparecido – ¡Anko, tenemos que hablar!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le parecía extraño aquella actitud.

-Creí que fue mi imaginación, pero fui a ver de nuevo y al comprobar la patente, me di cuenta que en verdad esta aquí.

-No te entiendo Shinta. – Le confesó confundida.

-Anko. – La mencionada se sorprende por la expresión calmada y poco sería que reflejaba. – Vi su auto.

-¿Su…-Se da cuenta lo que trataba de decirle –…Auto?

Haine y Sora notaron que Anko había agachado su cabeza y entrelazaba sus dedos de forma nerviosa mientras se ponía muy, pero muy sonrojada, eso las sorprendió mucho porque nunca antes la habían visto así. Al parecer, a parte de Shinta, Kai también sabía el por qué se puso así porque grito "¡Nos Vamos!", pero antes de que ocurriera otra acción, oyeron un grito proveniente al otro lado de la gran piscina y vieron como una mujer miraba aterrada a un hombre que esta inmóvil en la piscina.

Kai y Shinta lanzaron una maldición y estaban por ir a salvarlo, pero un joven se les había adelantado saltando a la piscina. Pescó el cuerpo y lo arrastro a la orilla y los chicos lo ayudaron a subirlo. El salvador puso sus dedos en el cuello del accidentado.

-Ya es tarde, ya esta muerto – Dijo mientras le cerraba sus ojos.

-¡Tú! – Grito molesto Kai y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Ah! – Anko grita nerviosa al verlo, el aumento de rubor era la prueba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber Haine.

-Haine – Hablo su amigo – Él es Kyouya Hakuba, andaba conmigo y con Anko en los campamentos.


	8. San Valentin2

Y aqui poseen continuacion de este fic ahora que se ha acabado la "limpieza" que hacian los admi...o eso es lo que entendi ^^

Gracias a las personas que me dejan review ^^

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama... excepto sus hijos y otros OC que son de mi propiedad.

FUERZA JAPON!

**Capitulo 8: Sangre en San Valentín: Dolor y sábanas.**

Kyouya Hakuba alzo su cabeza al oír su nombre en dirección a Shinta y se pone de pie mientras los salvavidas calmaban a los demás y otro fue a llamar a la policía. Una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo adorna los labios del nuevo.

-Vaya, pero si eres tu Shinta. – Fue su modo de saludar.

-K-Kyouya-kun… - Susurro Anko tratando de no parecer una tonta tartamuda.

-Tú también estas aquí Anko. – Su mirada se suaviza al verla para no incomodarla con su actitud de "detective sarcástico."

-Este no es el momento para reencuentros – Alego Kai poniéndose entre ellos, lucía molesto y sus ojos eran la prueba, que lanzaban chispas.

-Idiota e idéntico a Anko. Tú debes ser Kuroba Kai.

-¿Cómo que idiota?

La policía llego finalmente y desgraciadamente el inspector a cargo era nada menos que el hijo de Yamamura (el inspector tonto) y era igual a su padre de… Tonto. Mientras él y los demás interrogaban a los testigos, KUTOSU con el detective ingles revisaban el lugar, los ladrones Kuroba se mantenían al margen pero también ayudaban.

-¡Hey, ustedes! – Era Yamamura junior – ¡Aléjense de la escena del crimen!

-¿Debe estar bromeando, verdad? – Dijeron Haine y Sora.

-Esto es un crimen en serio, no es cosa de niños, es cosa de grandes.

-Al parecer, la victima no murió ahogada, lo mataron mientras nadaba – Dijo Kyouya ignorando al inspector.

-¡No me ignoren! –Sintiéndose ofendido y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Inspector – Dijo uno de sus hombres – ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Esos tres - Refiriéndose a Haine, Shinta y Sora – Son los jóvenes detectives KUTOSU, los que resolvieron muchos casos en Tokio.

-¿Qué ellos son…? – Los señala sin poderlo creer. – Eso significa que…

-Si, mi nombre es Shinta Hattori.

- Haine Kudo Ryuzaki.

-Y yo soy Sora Suzuki. – Sonriendo amablemente mientras señalaba a sus amigos. – Ellos son los hijos de Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori – Soltó Sora con una sonrisa.

Su comentario hizo que Kyouya mirara a Haine curioso, la observaba como una joya siendo estrenada en un museo. Estaba claro que había oído maravillas de ella y se veía notablemente emocionado por conocer sus habilidades.

Dibuja una sonrisa de diversión.

-Lo siento y es un honor resolver un caso con los legendarios KUTOSU.

-Ah… si… - Dijeron los miembros perplejos.

-Entonces ustedes pueden quedarse, pero los demás tendrán que regresar a sus cuartos.

-No es posible – Dijeron a la vez los mencionados.

-Inspector, déjeme presentarme. – Hablo el joven extendiendo su mano derecha para estrecharla. – Mi nombre es Hakuba Kyouya, detective de Inglaterra como mi padre Hakuba Saguru.

-¡¿Tú eres el hijo de Saguru Hakuba? – Exclamo más sorprendido.

-Tengo la sensación de haber oído de Saguru-san en algún lado. – Murmuro Haine frotándose la barbilla, su memoria era excelente en casos, pero difícil en mantener nombres de personas.

-Saguru-san y su hijo son de Inglaterra y detectives. – Le susurra Shinta al oído, a pesar que estaban actuando ahora mismo como profesionales, Haine no podía evitar el acelerado latido de su corazón por la cercanía y sus mejillas rojas era a causa del aliento del muchacho golpeando su oreja. – Saguru-san termino sus estudios aquí en Japón y ha resuelto casos, así que su fama se volvió más internacional que tu padre en esos años.

-Y nosotros somos los nietos del inspector Nakamori, señor – Dijo Anko con una sonrisa y su hermano sólo se cruza de brazos indiferente, esto le resultaba ridículo, él era un ladrón no un detective – Y hemos estado en algunos casos, ¿No Kai?

-Sí… Yo tenía que resolverlos y salvarte de los asesinos. – Dijo con notable orgullo y burla de ser el héroe de su hermana.

-Mentiroso. – Y lo golpea en la cabeza.

Kai la observa de forma asesino y Anko le responde cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía otro lado molesta. El inspector se aclara la garganta por el ambiente y así tratar de conseguir la atención que se merece por su "título."

-Bueno, ¿Y tienen alguna idea?

-Inspector Yamamura… - Dijeron Haine y Kyouya a la vez.

Ambos se observan por su sexto sentido de hablar a la vez, ¿Darían la misma observación? Es la oportunidad de Kyouya de conocer sus habilidades.

-Etto… - Haine estaba nerviosa ante esa mirada analítica.

-Tranquila Kudo-san, puedes hablar. – Le ofreció terreno con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. – Asiente con la cabeza un poco extrañada por su actitud. – Inspector, si se da cuenta aquí, en el pie derecho, ¿Ve ese diminuto punto?

-Ah… Sí, si lo veo.

-Sora. – Con una sonrisa, Haine le cede los honores a su amiga.

-Claro. – La joven Suzuki le devuelve la sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. – La victima no murió ahogada, murió antes de caer al agua, ¿No Shinta?

-Exacto… ¿Huelen ese olor a almendras?

-Cianuro – Dijeron los seis adolescentes a la vez con miradas de póquer.

-El asesino le introdujo el cianuro por aquel punto y posiblemente hizo efecto cuando estaba cerca de la piscina y eso produjo que cayera – Hablo Shinta – Los demás no nos daríamos cuenta porque pensaríamos que solo se estaba dando un clavado.

-Inspector, ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos? – Pregunto Anko.

-Pues su novia, su hermano, su cuñado y un amigo cercano. Ellos con la victima vinieron juntos aquí a pasar un fin de semana agradable.

-Ahora no lo tendrán – Soltó Kai con ironía.

-Joven Kai – Susurro Jii con la gotita en la cabeza.

-Se encuentran en la oficina del gerente para poder interrogarlos con tranquilidad.

-Vayan Haine y Shinta – Recomendó Sora con una sonrisa. – Ustedes son los profesionales en sacar información a la gente. – Bromeo. – Yo me quedo aquí por si averiguo algo.

-Está bien – Respondió Shinta – Pero no hagas nada tonto sin nosotros.

-Ten cuidado Sora – Pidió Haine preocupada por su seguridad.

-Oigan que estaré aquí con cuatro policías, difícil que me pase algo. – Les recuerda cruzándose de brazos, debía admitir que la tratasen como el eslabón débil del equipo.

-Por prevención – Hablo Anko señalando a su hermano. – Tú te quedas con ella Kai.

-¿Yo? – A Kai no le gustaba para nada estar involucrado en un caso de asesinato o estar con un par de policías.

-Piensa en esto, mejor un par que más de diez policías en el mismo salón de interrogación. – Le susurro en el oído.

-Está bien – Respondió sin muchas ganas ya que su hermana tenía razón.

-¡Y no le hagas nada pervertido a Sora! – Le grito mientras ella y los demás se iban, dejando a Sora y Kai a solas con los demás oficiales y a Jii.

-Yo… lamento lo que dijo mi hermana. – Se disculpo mirando hacía otro lado para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-E-E-… Está bien – Agachando su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Bueno, hagamos esto de una vez, entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto nos iremos.

-¿Eh? ¿Te desagrada la compañía policial? – Le pregunta ladeando la cabeza muy interesada, tal vez porque quería conocerlo más.

-Algo así. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo y era la hora de la cena, a Kai esa hora le había molestado porque su gemela tuvo la osadía de invitar a Kyouya a su mesa con la excusa de hablar sobre el caso. Todos estaban más metidos en el caso en sus alimentos, menos el hijo de Kaito porque para él, resolver casos era una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Y ese entusiasmo Kai? – Le reprocho Anko tirándole su oreja.

-Tú ya sabes el por qué. – Le respondió tomando su mano para liberarse. – Y no entiendo el por qué te involucras tanto, no eres detective.

-Lo sé, pero es bueno desarrollar nuestro cerebro en enigmas… Para estar preparado para futuro como Ya-Sabes-Quienes.

-Has lo que quieras. – Le dijo con molestia y fija su atención a su plato y su gemela lanza un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien – Hablo Haine viendo su libreta de anotaciones de detective. – La victima era el señor Akitsuki. Su novia se llama Kumiko Inabe, su hermano Armand Akitsuki y su amigo personal Keoni Shibusa.

-A simple vista, la novia es sospechosa principal por tocar aquella parte al ponerle protector solar – Siguió Sora sin la necesidad de una por su memoria fotográfica.

-Pero también hay posibilidades de que sea el amigo. Él también toco su pie al jugar tenis antes de ir a la piscina. La victima se había lastimado y Shibusa-san le puso unos vendajes – Agrego Shinta viendo también su libreta.

-El hermano también lo tocó en esa parte – Recordó Kyouya frotándose la barbilla. – Después de que sacamos a la victima, toco esa parte.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Anko sorprendida, ese detalle no lo había descubierto.

-Eso significa que él tiene más posibilidades que los dos de haberlo matado – Finalizo Kai manteniendo su desinterés en el tema. – Después de todo, ¿Para que tocar allí si tienes que ver en el cuello o en el pecho para saber si vive o no?

-Vaya Anko – Soltó Kyouya mostrando un sincero asombro en los ojos. – Tu hermano tiene algo de neuronas después de todo.

-¿Qué dijiste animal? – A Kai le creció una vena en la frente.

-Algo estamos dejando pasar de alto – Pensaba Haine perdiendo su mirada en su comida – Los tres tuvieron oportunidad de tocarlo y matarlo, ¿Pero en que momento? ¿En que…?

Se interrumpe de golpe porque su cerebro estaba procesando una teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¿Haine? – Su amiga de la infancia se preocupo por su silencio no normal.

-E-Estoy bien Sora… yo… regreso al cuarto a descansar un poco – Pasando su mano por su cabeza. Se levanta y se retira.

Caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto aún con sus manos en la cabeza, el dolor era tenso y necesitaba cuando antes una siesta. Estaba por girar el pomo, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron al pensar nuevamente en su teoría, le era tan clara que le impedía dejarlo pasar por alto para irse a la cama y descansar. Su lado detective no la dejaría hasta que probase que era cierto.

Y se aventuro a su destino, tenía un plan para investigar.

-Disculpe señor.

-¿Qué se le ofrece jovencita? – El encargado de recepción la recibe con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Podría hacerme un favor pequeño? – Y le contó su petición tratando de parecer normal a pesar del dolor.

-Por supuesto, con mucho gusto la ayudare.

-Muchas gracias, le avisare por teléfono el momento. – Hace una inclinación y se va. Camino por todo el tercer piso hasta que encontró un buen escondite cerca de su objetivo y marco por su móvil – Ahora señor – Al colgar, oye al otro lado de una puerta el sonido del teléfono.

-Aja… - Oyó al otro lado – Sí, sí… ¿En serio? Gracias – Cuando la puerta se abre, la joven detective se esconde más y una vez que aquella persona misteriosa se aleja, entra al cuarto antes de que este se cierre por completo.

-Maldito dolor de cabeza… - Susurro, quitándose el sudor que recorría su frente con su brazo derecho. – Hay que darse prisa.

Buscaba en ese cuarto como loca en lo que sospechaba, pero nada aún y estaba por creer que fue un error cuando noto una extraña silueta al otro lado de la cortina que al final era doblada y al no ver nada en la pared, mira por la ventana nuevamente y descubre que gracias a esa parte doblada, la cortina sostenía una jeringa.

-Yo tenía razón, fue en ese momento… - Toma la jeringa con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y lo examina con cuidado – Uso muy poco cianuro, lo suficiente para que actuara en el momento de la piscina.

Envolvió la jeringa con su pañuelo y salio del cuarto de forma cautelosa. Estaba por dar un paso para ir esta vez a su cuarto cuando siente algo muy duro en su cabeza que la obliga a caer al suelo inconsciente, comenzó a salir un hijo de sangre que se mezclaba con su sudor. La miraba con admiración una silueta que sonreía cínicamente mientras sostenía un bate con sus manos.

-No puedo permitir que arruines mi plan – Le susurro una vez que la cubrió con sábanas y la mete dentro de un carrito de sábanas sucias – Vamos a dar una vuelta.

* * *

Anko y Sora hablaban divertidas y con algunos bocadillos para Haine ya que no comió su cena por completo, pero no se esperaban ver el cuarto vacio. Sora fue al baño por si estaba allí, peor nada.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Haine? – Anko estaba preocupada.

-Ay no – Soltó Sora pasando una mano por sus cabellos. – ¿Acaso fue a encargarse del caso ella sola? Voy a decirle a Shinta, por mientras búscala Anko.

-Entendido – Y ambas salen del cuarto para lograr sus objetivos.

-¡Juro que cuando la tenga frente a frente, voy a golpear por imprudente! – Jura la joven Suzuki con una vena en la frente. – ¡Shinta! – Sin tocar, abre la puerta del cuarto que Shinta compartía con Kai.

-Ten cuidado Suzuki. – Kai le hablo con un tono de broma en la voz, parece que va a decir algo con el objetivo de hacer enojar a su compañero de habitación. – ¿Qué pasa si nos hubieras visto en algo indebido?

-No digas las cosas de esa manera Kuroba – Le regaño Shinta.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Haine no esta en el cuarto!

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Exclamo el mago.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamo Shinta saliendo en búsqueda de la joven sin esperar si un segundo más. – _¿Dónde te metiste Haine?_


	9. San Valentin3

Y continuo con las actualizaciones DC

Disfruten y no sean malos, dejen un review que no se van a morir XDD

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 9: Sangre en San Valentín: No me dejes sola.**

_¿Dónde… estoy? Todo… está oscuro… me duele la cabeza y siento que estoy ardiendo, ¿Acaso mi dolor de cabeza me llevo a la fiebre?_

-Te quedas ahí tranquila hasta que te llegue tu hora joven entrometida.

_Yo… ya lo recuerdo… esa voz… entonces tenía razón… ¿Pero por que tiemblo? ¿Voy a morir ahora o le tengo miedo a la muerte? Que alguien… ¡Shinta!_

-Haine – Shinta se detiene de golpe por un extraño presentimiento. Mira por todos lados pero no había ninguna señal de su paradero. – ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas? – Había buscado por todas partes posibles, incluso en el congelador por si el asesino se le había ocurrido asesinarla de esa forma.

-¡Shinta! – El mencionado voltea para ver que era Sora – ¡¿La encontraste?

-No – Fue su respuesta, estaba furioso por no encontrar un rastro.

-Shinta… - Se escucho una voz débil proveniente del bolsillo del chico.

-¡El transmisor! – Exclamo Sora con una sonrisa por la esperanza. – ¡Ella lo lleva!

-¡Haine! – Grito el chico alterado una vez que saco su comunicador del bolsillo. Su cabeza estaba hirviendo por la preocupación.

-No tan fuerte… no se si el asesino sigue por aquí… y me duele mucho la cabeza. – En el mismo tono que antes. – No se donde estoy… todo esta oscuro y no puedo moverme… y siento algo pesado sobre mí… también maullidos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Los gemelos y Kyouya llegaron.

-¿Es Haine? – Quiso saber Anko.

-Sí, pero no sabemos donde esta – Le respondió Sora.

-Debe estar afuera, no hay otra explicación – Declaro Shinta presionando su comunicador y se hecha a correr.

-Sigamos al tonto – Ordeno Kai y los demás lo siguieron.

Estuvieron buscando en la piscina, por los jardines, por los estacionamientos, pero nada, ni siquiera a un mísero gato que los ayudase a encontrar a Haine. Volvieron a reunirse en la puerta principal y comenzaron a pensar en un posible lugar.

-Auch… - Oyeron a Haine de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien Kudo? – Quiso saber Kyouya.

-Sí… es sólo que… por una misteriosa razón, aquella cosa que siento sobre mí aumento su peso.

-¿Más pesado? – Preguntó Kai y no tardo en tener una idea. – Haine, antes de que sintieras eso, ¿Oíste algo poco peculiar?

-Como si estuvieran abriendo una caja y chicos… Comienzo a desmayarme por la perdida de sangre. – Shinta sintió que su propia sangre hervía de ira y preocupación al oír eso, deseaba tener al culpable en frente y darle una lección con su aikido.

-¡Los basureros! – Exclamo el hijo del ladrón un poco emocionado de que su hipótesis haya sido correcta.

-¡Claro! ¡Todo concuerda! – Le apoyo su gemela.

-¡Haine! – Grito el joven Hattori al correr con los otros detrás. Se detuvo al llegar a su destino y maldijo que hubiese tantos basureros. – Son diez… Haine, grita.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, no hay nadie. Ahora grita – Acto seguida, oyó la voz de la chica en gritos que provenía del tercer gran basurero. – ¡Ya voy Haine!

Corrió hacía el tercer basurero y lo abrió, como loco sacaba todo lo que había hasta que se horroriza al ver unas sábanas cubriendo una figura humana, pero lo que le había alarmado era que las sábanas estaban pintadas gran parte de sangre. Los chicos estaban llegando en el momento que el joven detective sacaba con toda la prisa y cuidado del mundo aquella figura. Sin alejarla de su cuerpo, aparto las sabanas para ver a Haine semiinconsciente y roja por su propia sangre que salía desde su cabeza y en otras partes de su cuerpo terminando a nivel de su cintura, su respiración era entrecortada, sudaba y ardía en fiebre.

-¡Haine! – Grita Sora alarmada y se pone de rodillas ante sus amigos para verla mejor. Al verla en tal estado, le dieron ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban húmedos y tenía deseos de vengarse de lo que le hicieron.

-¡Diles a los de la cabaña que llamen a un doctor! – Estallo Shinta y Sora le hace caso de inmediato, vuelve a ponerse de pie y sale corriendo.

-Shinta… - Susurro la joven Kudo.

-¡Tonta! – Le regaño furioso y preocupado – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir sola hacía un posible asesino? ¡Me tenías preocupado!

-Lo siento… yo sabía que te molestarías… Gracias por venir… no me dejes sola… se quien es el asesino y… él me esta…

-Tonta, ni demente pienso dejarte sola sabiendo que hay un imbécil afuera que se enfrentara a mí por lastimarte. – Haine sonríe cansada y finalmente cae dormida.

* * *

Era un nuevo día cuando Haine Kudo Ryuzaki abría sus ojos, los sentía pesados por lo que le fue difícil al principio. Vio que estaba tendida su cama del hotel y sentía algo muy cálido sobre su mano derecha, giro hacía aquella dirección y se sorprende al ver que era Shinta, quien estaba dormido apoyado en la cama, con las rodillas en el piso y con sus dos manos sobre la mano de la chica. Haine no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mucho más cuando recordó que le había pedido que no se apartará de ella.

-Shinta – Lo llamó, sacándolo del mundo de los sueños con suavidad, no quería que él siguiera en esa posición o terminaría con dolores musculares. – Despierta Shinta.

-¿Haine? – Pregunto aún adormilado.

-Buenos días… etto… - Avergonzada agacha su mirada para ver aquella unión.

-Ah, lo siento – El chico separo aquel tacto de manos y miro hacía otro lado.

-¿No le dijiste nada a mis padres? –Se atrevió a preguntar nerviosa de oír una afirmación, lo que menos quería era un show de ellos y su hermano Conan burlándose de su debilidad y que debía devolver su trofeo del torneo.

-No, pensé que no querrías que el tío Shinichi viniera como un loco demente. – Pero que bien la conocía.

-Gracias – Sonríe dulcemente en agradecimiento a pesar del cansancio. De golpe, deja fluir su lado de detective tratando de parecer más profesional. – Shinta, sobre el caso…

-Encontré la jeringa entre tus pertenencias y entendí de inmediato lo que querías decir. Sora y los demás también, pero decidimos esperar a que te recuperes.

-Estoy bien – Alza sus brazos al aire con gran energía y le vuelve a sonreír. – ¿Ves?

-Cuando se trata de casos, eres igual al tío. – Bromeo molesto y se cruza de brazos.

-El burro hablando de orejas. – Devolviéndole la jugada.

-Muy graciosa – Comentó con molestia. – ¿Aún tienes algo de fiebre?

-Un poco, pero estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Bien, llamare a los demás – Sacando su comunicador del bolsillo – No pienso dejarte sola, el asesino podría aparecer de nuevo… y ni mucho menos cuando me lo pediste – Decía todo muy tranquilo y de forma despreocupada.

-G-Gracias – Agradeció agachando su cabeza y con todo el rubor posible sobre su rostro.

-¡Haine! – Después de minutos, los demás llegaron y Sora corrió hacía su amiga para abrazarla – ¿Estás bien, verdad?

-Sí, gracias… lamento haberte preocupado.

-Debería golpearte y dejarte peor de lo que ya estás. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que estaba preocupada por ti?

-Lo siento mucho Sora. – Nerviosa al verla en ese estado de activa.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas cosas imprudentes? ¡Casi mueres!

-Ya es suficiente, Sora. – Shinta decidió disminuir los humos. – Ya capto el mensaje.

-Está bien, pero en serio, me debes un golpe y me lo cobrare cuando menos lo esperes. – Lanza un suspiro y mira hacía otro lado. – Anko fue por la policía y los sospechosos.

Después de otros minutos, al cuarto entro Anko con el inspector Yamamura Jr, un par de oficiales y los sospechosos, quienes no se inmutaron al ver a Haine viva y ella pensó que el asesino era un buen actor. Dejo que pasara unos segundos y hablo:

-Anoche, fui atacada por el asesino – Vio como todos se sorprendieron, menos sus amigos. – Porque ya descubrí quien era el culpable… El asesino le introdujo una mínima cantidad de cianuro para que tuviera efecto en menos de 45 minutos, esa persona quería culpar a la señora Kumiko escondiendo la jeringa en su cuarto.

-El asesino iba pasando por su cuarto en aquellos momentos cuando Haine entro y preocupado, espero a que saliera para atraparla y deshacerse de ella – Siguió Shinta con una expresión ilegible. – Pero no se espero a que ella tuviera un comunicador que le permitía hablar conmigo y con Sora – Mostrándoles su propio aparato hecho por Agasa.

-El asesino, aprovechándose de la lesión de la victima tras jugar tenis, le introdujo aquella jeringa con cianuro diciéndole que le ayudaría a mejorar un poco más rápido. –Continuo Sora con una sería expresión en sus ojos y no sólo por meterse en su trabajo, sino por estar pensando que el asesino atacó a Haine – ¿Y por qué confiaría la victima en esa persona?

-Después de todo, el responsable es un excelente doctor muy bien reconocido – Finalizo el detective ingles con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-¿No es así Armand Akitzuki-san? – Preguntaron los ladrones mientras los seis lo miraban fijamente.

-¡Armand-kun! – Grito Kumiko sorprendida.

-¿Por qué gritas? – Le reprendió en verdad molesto por aquella suposición. – Yo no mate a mi hermano, ellos están diciendo tonterías.

-Anko, te concedo los honores. – Hablo Haine sin inmutarse ante la víctima.

-Gracias Haine – La joven se va acercando al criminal. Al estar frente a frente a él, lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa y cuando el tipo menos se lo espero, la chica le había hecho una llave de judo, pero no lo soltó, le tenía sujeta con el brazo izquierda en la espalda.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto el inspector Yamamura junior.

-Ahora me toca – Kai, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, camino hacía su hermana y el criminal para luego desabrocharle a este último la camisa, luego introdujo su mano en donde se pone los brazos, sacando una hombrera húmeda – Vaya, vaya… Hola señor cianuro. Si lo examina inspector, encontrará rastros de cianuro.

-Como también esta camiseta – Sora, con sus guantes, saco de su bolso una camiseta blanca con manchas de sangre – Es su camisa, si lo analiza verá que esa sangre es de mi querida Haine-chan.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, los chicos habían salido en el diario con el título de "Los seis prodigios v/s un doctor celoso desquiciado". Así es, el asesino mato a su hermano porque estaba saliendo con Kumiko, quien había sido la novia del asesino y ella estaba cansada de sus celos extremos que termino con él. Dos meses después salió con la victima y eso no lo tolero el doctor, llegando al extremo de asesinarlo y culpar a su ex para luego amenazarla de que la liberaría a cambio de que se casen.

-Jamás creía que saldríamos en el diario sin estar completamente de blanco – Murmuro Kai para si mismo mientras metía sus maletas.

-Tenga cuidado señoriíto Kai, podrían oírlo. – Hablo Jii nervioso y mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, lo se Jii. – Desinteresado de los nervios del hombre.

-¡Kai! – El mencionado se da la vuelta y ve como corría Sora hacía él con sus cosas en la mano. Estaba algo sonrojada y al parecer, ocultaba algo porque tenía su mano izquierda en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Sora?

-Ah… esto… F-F-… ¡Feliz San Valentín! – Soltó finalmente mientras le mostraba lo que ocultaba: Una pequeña caja blanca adornada con un lazo azul claro.

-¿Para mí? – De respuesta, la chica solo asentía con la cabeza gacha – ¡Muchas gracias! – Sonríe de forma encantadora por la emoción, provocando que la chica se sonroje – ¡Me encanta el blanco y el azul, Sora! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Se lo pregunte… a tu hermana… Ojala no te moleste…

-Por supuesto que no, gracias por las molestias – Sin dejar su sonrisa.

-D-De nada… Siempre les hago a todos mis amigos y familiares. – De forma nerviosa se rasca su nuca mirando hacía otro lado. – Y bueno, se que no le tomarás mucha importancia ya que de seguro recibirás muchos más por parte de las chicas de la escuela y eso…

-No Sora, en verdad me gusta que te tomarás muchas molestias. Te lo agradezco mucho, te lo voy a recompensar en White Day, te lo prometo.

-Gracias – Murmuro poniéndose más roja y de nuevo agacho su cabeza.

-El señoriíto Kai es idéntico a su padre – Murmuro Jii con una sonrisa, se había alejado para darles privacidad, pero aún así, no pudo evitar observar.

* * *

Se podía escuchar pasos acelerados, por eso el detective ingles dejo su maleta en el suelo cuando pensaba guardarlo y se voltea para ver a Anko corriendo hacía él con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la carrera, ¿Cuánta distancia habrá recorrido?

-¡Kyouya-kun! – Logro alcanzarlo y ahora estaba respirando de forma acelerada y así recuperar el aliento. – ¿Y-Ya te vas?

-Sí. – Le dijo con tranquilidad y volviendo a su labor de guardar el equipaje. – Tengo que prepararme para ir a la secundaria Teitan.

-Los chicos y yo estamos allí. – No pudo evitar la emoción de oír eso, no sólo estarían en el mismo país, también en la misma ciudad y en la misma escuela. Al fin estaba teniendo buena suerte con sus deseos.

-¿En serio? Eso significa que veré a Shinta, al estúpido de tu hermano y a ti. – Murmuro pensativo para luego sonreír como su progenitor cuando estaba ante Kaito Kid.

-Kyouya-kun… esto… me alegra que estés aquí, lo digo porque así me ahorras el dinero para enviarte algo.

-¿Y eso sería…? – Fijando toda su atención a ella.

-F-Feliz San Valentín – Mostrándole una caja de color castaño, con un lazo del mismo color – Ojala te gusten.

-De seguro que si, después de todo… tu comida siempre es deliciosa.

-¿Eh? – Se había sorprendido tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Aún recuerdo la comida que preparabas en el campamento… era mejor que las demás, aunque el cerdo de Shinta se lo comía todos de una.

-G-Gracias… - Murmuro más roja aún y agacho un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos le muestren como Kyouya tuvo que tocar sus manos para así tomar el regalo de San Valentín. Aquel tacto la hizo muy feliz.

* * *

Shinta estaba caminando por el hotel con su bolso de gimnasia sobre su hombro derecho, y en su cabeza, tenía un sombrero de su equipo de béisbol (Típica imagen de su padre XD). Se dirigía afuera para guardar su bolso en el auto de Jii cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detener, voltea y ve que era Haine, quien estaba nerviosa, algo sonrojada, mirando el suelo y con algo en su otra mano.

-¿Qué ocurre Haine?

-¡Pues…! – Se calla al darse cuenta que había elevado mucho la voz. – Pues yo… Yo… - Movía su brazo tembloroso por los nervios para entregarle lo que sostenía: Una caja de color verde, adornado por un lazo azul – T-Toma…U-Un regalo de San…Valentín…

-Como todos los años, gracias Haine – Recibiéndolo como si nada y con una sonrisa leve – Me encantan tus chocolates, este año te enviaré en el día Blanco a Tropical Land como agradecimiento, ¿Te parece?

-Gracias… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Hai! Después de todo, estaba tan atareada que sin darme cuenta, me sobraron dos y quise dártelos también, así que tienes tres.

-Claro – Desata el lazo para luego abrir la caja, vio un chocolate con forma de corazón con su nombre en kanji japonés con otros adornos y estaba encima de otros dos más. Saco un pedazo y se lo envió a la boca – ¡Guau! – Exclamo – Está delicioso

-Es que esta vez… Quise mejorar un poco por lo que… Tome clases, ¿Te gustaron?

-Me fascinaron. Gracias Haine – Sonriéndole de una forma que provocó que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas.


	10. Los ingleses

Y aqui tienen la continuacion!

Dedicada a todos los que me dejan review!

Y por cierto, si hay uno sin cuenta y que ha intentado, pero no le dejaba la pagina, yo arregle eso, asique sean libres de opiniones... si es que las tienes XDD

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 10: Los ingleses.**

Era domingo en Japón y Kyouya estaba volviendo de la escuela haciendo los transmites de inscripción él solo para no molestar a su padre. Su residencia consistía en una pequeña casa que parecía una mansión por ser un poco más grande que las demás residencias del barrio, tenía estilo londinense, de color blanco con las puertas, marcos de las ventanas y techo color negro y las rejas que él abrió también lo eran, el jardín tenían bellos claveles y rosas de diferentes colores. Mientras cerraba su reja, se podía ver un letrero al lado que tenía grabado "Residencia Hakuba"

-Ya llegue.

-¡Kyouya-niisan! – Hacía él, corría una pequeña de 7 años que era la viva imagen de su padre con su cabello castaño que le llegaba por los codos y sus ojos marrones.

-Ya llegue Kaho-chan – Poniéndose a su nivel para tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla.

-Papi esta en el estudio trabajando.

-Está bien, vamos a informarle juntos que ya regrese a casa. – Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hai – Devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo.

Se rehusó a bajarse de los brazos de su hermano, así que Kyouya camino con su hermana en brazos hacía una doble puerta de madera bien barnizada y con el pomo de color negro. La abrieron y entran, el estudio tenía un aura acogedor, sofás y sillones que combinaban entre si y parecían ser muy caros como el escritorio que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, delante de una gran ventana y entre ambos estaba sentado un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, muy pensativo y concentrado en sus papeles que no sintió la llegada de sus hijos.

-Father, Saguru is here.

-¿Eh? – Saguru Hakuba salió de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza para ver a sus hijos – Bienvenido Kyouya, ¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, mañana podremos ir Kaho y yo a la escuela.

-¿Yo también? – Exclama la pequeña y se molesto de inmediato, su padre y hermano le ocultaron un secreto. – No quiero, me quiero quedar y que vengan profesores a enseñarme como en Londres.

-Vamos hija, te hará bien tener amigos –Saguru trataba de convencer a su pequeña "hija de papá" con un tono amable, ella era una de sus mayores tesoros.

-No quiero, me quiero quedar en casa. – Insiste tratando de ganar la batalla. – No quiero irme y dejarte solo papá.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí pequeña – Agradeció su padre. Se pone de pie y camina hacía sus hijos para ser él ahora el que cargue a Kaho – Pero no quiero que por mi culpa no tengas amigos – Sonríe – Vas a tener muchos y con eso me harás muy feliz.

-¿Lo prometes? – No muy convencida.

-Claro – Depositándole un beso en la frente.

-Esta bien – Vencida, era injusto ser la única mujer cuando no ganabas batallas. – Pero no quiero que te pongas más triste al pensar en mamá.

-Me toco estar en el mismo lugar que Anko y el antipático de su gemelo.

-¿Anko y Kai Kuroba? – Preguntó el inglés notablemente interesado.

-¿Los conoces? – Preguntó su hijo asombrado.

-Conozco muy, pero muy bien a sus padres – Con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de ironía y diversión por pensar en Kaito Kuroba y a Kaito Kid de la segunda generación (Kai es de la tercera).

* * *

En la residencia Kuroba, Aoko abrió la puerta al escuchar el timbre y al ver quien era, la sorpresa la invade por absoluto para luego sonreír. Se saludaron y la mujer de la casa lo guió hacía el cuarto matrimonial, donde estaba ahora mismo Kaito.

-Kaito, tienes visitas – Aviso su esposa al abrir la puerta.

-Estar inactivo te da la apariencia de un vago – fue el saludo del invitado.

-Muy gracioso… MUY GRACIOSO – Viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo los dejo solos que tengo que terminar la limpieza – Aviso Aoko al retirarse.

-Debo admitir que jamás pensé que te vería echado en la cama a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Deja de molestarme en mi propia casa y dime que quieres Kudo. – Enarcando una ceja y sin dejar de ver al detective del este con cara de pocos amigos.

-El Kaito Kid que estaba en la fiesta de Sora no eras tú, ¿No es así?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No conozco a otro Kaito Kid.

-Primero: No te gusta tener a una compañera como Kaito Girl. – Le explica levantando un dedo y ahora sube el segundo. – Segundo: Ese Kaito Kid se veía como tú a los 17 años… Y tú ya estas viejo.

-Hey, Hey… Cuidadito que estamos en el mismo barco de la edad.

-¿He dicho lo contrario? – Con su sonrisa marca detective – ¿Qué están haciendo tus hijos? – Sus facciones se volvieron serias en un instante.

-El Exilir – Respondió como si nada.

-¿No es esa joya que me contaste hace mucho tiempo y que es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad pasada, presente y futura?

-Esa misma. – Se cruza de brazos y lanza un bufido. – Les dije que no hicieran eso y ellos al final lograron atraparme.

-Para que atrapen a alguien como tú… Debieron usar a Aoko-san.

-Cállate. – Fulminándolo con la mirada porque había acertado.

-Bueno, deberías estar algo contento, tendrás esperanzas de recuperarte, no preocupar más a tu esposa y tal vez volver a las tuyas.

-¿Estás muy aburrido sin mí, verdad?

-Ando resolviendo casos difíciles con éxito, pero me encantan resolver tus enigmas de avisos para probarte que son patéticos – Sonriéndole divertido al ver la expresión del antiguo Kid. – Bueno, ya debo irme.

-Esa me las pagas Kudo – Le juro señalándolo molesto mientras su amigo y rival se iba.

Shinichi se sabía la casa de memoria así que no tuvo ningún problema en andar por su propia cuenta. Al bajar las escaleras, vio que los gemelos mayores habían regresado y estaban saludando a su madre. Al notar la presencia del detective, no pudieron contener la sorpresa al verlo de pie en su casa.

-¿Qué ni enfermo mi padre se libera de los detectives? – Susurro Anko para si misma.

-Al parecer no – Le respondió Kai en el mismo tono.

-Bueno Aoko-san, gracias por recibirme. Debo irme a casa que de seguro Ran esta preocupada.

-Salúdame a Ran-chan por favor – Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Son bienvenidos a mi casa cuando quieran, no lo olviden.

-Suegro, saluda de mi parte a Haine-chan por favor – Pidió Kai en tono serio.

-¿Cómo? – Shinichi se sorprendido.

-¡Kai, idiota! – Le grito su hermana al golpearlo con la escoba que minutos antes sostenía su madre, dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo – Olvide lo que dijo señor Kudo, mi hermano esta chiflado.

-E-Está bien… - Tartamudeo algo sorprendido, le recordó bastante a Kaito y Aoko.

* * *

En la residencia Hattori, Shinta estaba en el patio practicando aikido… ¿Y quien mejor para enseñarle aquel estilo de pelea que su madre Kazuha? Ambos peleaban con maestría y sabiduría, pero la experiencia de Kazuha la ayuda a ganar todos los combates y eso cada vez molestaba más a su hijo… y todo por el gen masculino que no le permitía perder ante una mujer y también por su orgullo, que no le gustaba perder por muy madre suya que sea.

-Otra victoria más para mamá – Grito Akemi juntando sus manos emocionada.

-Mamá: Siete. Shinta: Uno… si contamos que mamá perdió porque se desconcentro cuando Akemi se cayo – Siguió Genji ladeando la cabeza.

-Esto es frustrante, mi madre esta vieja y aún sigue ganándome – Y se gano de premio un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Kazuha – Auch…

-Ese vocabulario Shinta, recuerda que soy tu madre. – Cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Sí… Lo siento…

-¿Lo siento que? – Enarcando una ceja y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento…. – Ve hacía otro lado con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Mami.

-Mucho mejor… ¿Otro combate? – Recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

-Una más y esta vez te gano. – Seguro de su victoria.  
Un minuto después.

-Mamá ocho. – Dijo Akemi viendo a su madre con una sonrisa.

-El tonto de Shinta uno – Finalizo Genji viendo al derrotado en el suelo.

-Mierda. – Dijo molesto por haber perdido nuevamente y se ponía de pie para ser recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Kazuha. – ¡Auch!

-Te dije que controles ese vocabulario – Suspira resignada y mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. – Eres igual a tu padre.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice? – Preguntó Hattori al parecer y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tenías que darme un hijo igual a ti de grosero? – Devolviéndole la mirada.

-Oye guapa, que no soy grosero. – No se daban cuenta que sus hijos miraban la pelea girando la cabeza por cada comentario. Ahora la giran para ver a su madre esperando con que contraataque saldría.

-Okita me invitó a cenar. – Ven a su padre.

-Mierda, ese cabrón se las verá conmigo. – Con una gotita en la frente, ven a su madre.

-¿Ves que si eres un grosero? – Volvió a suspirar y los mellizos aplaudieron ante su madre, campeona de aikido y ganadora de discusiones de cónyuge. – Iré a preparar la cena, vamos pequeños.

-¡Hai Okasan! – Gritaron los mellizos dando saltos de su madre felices.

-Mujeres – Murmuraron padre e hijo a la vez en un tono que denotaba molestia.

-¡Los oí! – Los señala de forma acusadora. – ¡Por eso se quedan sin postre!

* * *

Shinta no era el único que estaba entrenando.

Se podía ver en la residencia Kudo que Haine estaba entrenando karate por si misma en el jardín de atrás mientras Tomoyo aplaudía muy feliz por cada movimiento que hacía, gritando "¡Hane, Hane!" En cambio Conan estaba al lado del bebé para cuidarla y leía un libro de Sherlock Holmes muy interesado.

-Les traigo una merienda antes de la cena. – Aviso Ran con una bandeja en sus manos y regalándoles una sonrisa. – Leche y galletas para mis hijos mayores y para la consentida de la casa, leche chocolatada. – Dándole a Tomoyo uno de esos vasos con tapa.

-Gracias mamá – Dijeron Haine (con una patada en el aire) y Conan al mismo tiempo, el pequeño cerró su libro y Haine se acerca hacía ellos corriendo.

-Gacia – Dijo Tomoyo muy alegre.

-Con que aquí están los motivos de mí existir – Shinichi había regresado y cargo a Tomoyo, quien alzaba los brazos muy contenta, para luego besar a Ran en los labios – Te quiero.

-Que ridículo – Susurro Conan con mala cara.

-Regresaste muy romántico Shinichi – Sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Hay un premio por eso?

-Me corrijo… voy a vomitar. – Viendo hacía otro lado con su vaso de leche.

-Hola papá – Saludo la mayor en el momento que recogía su propio vaso con leche y unas galletas.

-Hola Haine, veo que sigues entrenando. – Le saluda muy alegre, pero toda su felicidad desaparece y pone una cara de pocos amigos. – Un chico me llamo suegro y me pidió que te diera saludos.

-Debe ser Kai-kun. – Murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso es imposible. – Murmuro Conan desinteresado en el momento que come de una galleta. – El tipo debe estar loco o desesperado para querer andar con Haine.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

-Vaya, este mocoso según tú te esta haciendo enojar mucho – Dijo divertido.

-Dejen de pelear los dos – Ordeno Ran en el momento que su marido volvía a dejar a Tomoyo en el suelo.

-Sí mamá – Respondieron sin dejar de verse con odio.

-Así me gusta, ahora voy a preparar la cena – Y vuelve a la mansión con Shinichi atrás.

El detective del este la abraza por atrás de la cintura con ternura y la trae a su cuerpo para impedirle escapatoria. Ran no puede evitar una sonrisa al sentir los labios de su marido tocando su mejilla izquierda y sus manos tocaron los brazos del muchacho.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? – Le propone dándole ahora besos en su cuello, oyendo como Ran se reía despacio y en tono bajo. – Que Haine cuide de los chicos y nosotros salimos esta noche.

-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir, señor detective? – Dándose la media vuelta para verlo sin problemas a los ojos y lo abraza por el cuello.

-Al mismo restaurante en donde te pedí matrimonio. – Le respondió tomándola de la cintura de forma posesiva y la besa dulcemente en los labios.

-No es una mala idea cuando usas tales poderes de convencimiento. – Le confesó regalándole una sonrisa. – Adelante, les dejo la cena lista y nos vamos.


	11. El regalo del día blanco

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Capitulo 11: El regalo del día blanco.**

Las mujeres tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos les brillaban.

-Preséntate ante la clase por favor.

-Mi nombre es Kyouya Hakuba. – Hace una elegante inclinación. – Mucho gusto.

-Es tan guapo – Exclamaron la mayoría del sexo femenino.

-Es un idiota – Murmuro Kai molesto al ver atrás por reojo como su hermana había agachado la cabeza sonrojada y apenada.

Las clases siguieron su normal curso una vez que el nuevo se sentó y eso molesto más a Kai porque el inglés se le había asignado sentarse… ¡Al lado de Anko! Pero eso sólo hizo más feliz a su gemela, quien pensó que si su padre se enterase de sus sentimientos hacía un detective la mataría. Aunque pensándolo bien, Kai estaba atraído por Sora (aunque él no se daba cuenta), quien también es detective, y pareció tomarlo muy bien.

Una vez que dio inicio la hora del almuerzo, ladrona y detective fueron acorralados por todas las jóvenes del salón emocionadas por conocer al chico, quien fue salvado cuando Anko lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo.

-Gracias Anko… creí que moriría allí acorralado.

-De nada – Dando respiraciones agitadas y profundas para recuperar el aire – No importa donde vayas Kyouya, siempre serás perseguido por las chicas.

-Que fastidio… ¿Dónde queda la cafetería?

-Te llevo – Convirtiéndose en la guía de su amigo de campamento y amor secreto.

Le mostró partes de la escuela que aparecían en su camino hacía su objetivo. Una vez en la cafetería, pidieron sus almuerzos y una vez con sus comidas, se fueron a sentar en unas mesas que estaban alejadas de la multitud y comenzaron a hablar mientras ingerían sus alimentos.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas en tu casa? – Rompiendo el silencio con el primer tema que apareció en su cabeza.

-Bien… hoy mi hermana irá a la escuela primaria.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – Reflejando sorpresa. – ¿Ya no estudiará en casa?

-Papá logro convencerla de que fuese. – Tomando jugo de naranja.

-¿Y como esta él?

-Bien. – Deja los palillos unos momentos para verla los ojos, ocasionando que Anko se estuviese nerviosa. – ¿Sabías que él y tus padres se conocen?

-N-No tenia i-i-… i-idea. – Estaba nerviosa por aquella intensa mirada que se le hizo la piel de gallina. – Les preguntaré cuando llegue a casa – Sonríe.

-Tengo una gran curiosidad por saberlo… y también tengo curiosidad por esa chica.

-¿Esa… chica? – Reflejando asombro al darse cuenta a quien se refería. – ¿Te refieres a Haine-san?

-Efectivamente me refiero a Haine Kudo. – Admitió con una sonrisa clásica en los detectives. – He leído de ella en los periódicos japoneses por internet.

-Bueno… ella es como su padre si nos basamos en su cerebro.

-Me gustaría competir con ella y así saber quien es el mejor. – Admitió sin dejar su sonrisa y con la imagen de la mencionada en su mente.

-Sería algo interesante. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Terminaron sus almuerzos justo cuando la hora termino y los estudiantes debían volver a clases. Detective y ladrona botaron las cajas de jugos ya vacías y los platos de plásticos para luego dirigirse a su salón. Caminaron en silencio, el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y la chica las tenía en su espalda y al terminar de subir por las escaleras, Kyouya notó algo que lo asusto porque tomo a su amiga del brazo y la jalo con él al cuarto más cercano: el cuarto donde dejan los materiales de aseo y era realmente muy pequeño. Anko no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque estaban muy pegados y él no dejaba de tener atrapada su cintura mientras mirada serio la ventana pequeña que tenía la puerta. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba tranquilo a diferencia de ella, que latía demasiado rápido.

-¿Q-Qué…pasa? – Sintiéndose ridícula por hablarle con timidez.

-Esas locas de nuevo – Fue su única respuesta

-¿Eh? – Hecha un vistazo y ve que tenía razón.

-Listo. – Aliviado de descubrir que la estampida desaparece. – Ya se… - Se interrumpe. El motivo fue porque mientras decía esas palabras, había girado su rostro hacía donde estaba ella y se callo al notar que sus labios quedaron muy cerca por haberse girado ambos al mismo tiempo. –… fueron… esto…

-L-Lo siento – Dijeron a la vez y se apartaron del otro, dando la media vuelta, sonrojados y quedando de espaldas.

Anko no pudo evitar verlo de reojo y aún sonrojada, sonrió levemente, este acontecimiento se convirtió en uno de sus mejores tesoros de recuerdos. Una vez a salvo, salieron del cuarto y sin verse a las caras corrieron hacía su salón.

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿A Anko le gusta Kyouya? – Exclamo Haine.

Las clases finalizaron y el equipo KUTOSU caminaban hacía la casa de la hija del famoso detective y nieta del famoso escritor. Estuvieron hablando de casos, tema de la escuela y Sora sacó el tema comentando "Jamás me esperé que Anko actuara tan tímida con Kyouya-san cerca… lo que hace el amor".

-Sí, desde que se conocieron en el campamento… Aunque al principio ella no lo soportaba con esa aura de…"Soy el mejor". – Le explicaba pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza, le parecía incómodo hablar de esos temas.

-Vamos Haine, hasta un idiota como Shinta se daría cuenta que le gusta. – Se burla Sora dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices que estoy aquí. – Fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Y? – Se da cuenta – Vaya parejita, creo que no podré ir con ustedes, recuerdo que tengo asuntos que hacer.

-¡Sora! ¡Que no somos pareja! – Alego su amiga sonrojada.

-Si, si… - Se acerca a la joven para susurrarle en el oído – Aprovecha esta oportunidad que te concedo para declararte…

-¡SORAA! – Grita muy roja y molesta mientras su amiga se iba riendo divertida.

-A esta loca hace falta un par de tornillos. – Murmura Shinta de brazos cruzados y viendo como su amiga se alejaba. – Haine.

-H-… ¡¿Hai? – Quedando estática y sonrojada, incluso había hecho una pose militar.

-Tengo las entradas…. – El muchacho se había sonrojado y por eso miro hacía otro lado. – Para ir a ver a Mai Kuraki este domingo en Tropical Land.

Haine refleja asombro, es verdad que pensaban ir a Tropical Land, pero para el día blanco y aún faltaba un mes. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que se haya acordado que ella había mencionado hace unos días que le gustaría mucho ir a ver a la cantante.

-¿Qué no iríamos en el día blanco? – Sonrojada ante la idea de que Shinta prestaba atención en todo lo referente a ella.

-Sí, pero… bueno… se que te gusta mucho Mai-san, así que… (N/A: ¿Y a quien no? Adoro a Mai-san) – Viendo hacía otro lado.

-¡Claro! – Exclama con una sonrisa. – Gracias Shinta, nos vamos a divertir mucho.

* * *

-¡¿EL HIJO DEL POMPOSO ES SU COMPAÑERO DE CLASE?

Fue el grito que retumbo en toda la residencia Kuroba, a tal punto que la gente que pasaba alrededor quedaron sorprendidos y los vecinos, que estaban acostumbrados a los escándalos del enfermo cabeza de familia, sólo suspiraban y pensaban que ni las balas le quitaban la energía.

-Eso si es una buena noticia – Aoko sonríe emocionada ante la idea de que podría ver a su amigo nuevamente. – ¿Será igual de agradable que Saguru?

-¡¿QUE TIENE DE BUENAS AOKO? – Viendo a su esposa con mala cara, pero ella lo ignoraba, tenía su cabeza ladeada y estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos.

-Me sorprende que no se haya muerto ya con tanto grito y alteraciones. – Murmura Kai con sarcasmo y viendo el show apartado.

-¿Y ya se conocían? – Pregunta emocionada e ignorando de nuevo el berrinche de su esposo.

-Sí… bueno, yo lo conocí en el campamento junto a Shinta. – Le explicaba nerviosa de las miradas nada agradables de su padre.

-¡¿Y cómo es? – Juntando sus manos. – ¿Igual a Saguru: apuesto, inteligente? – Sonríe de forma traviesa en señal de que pensaba en algo más. – O sea, lo opuesto a tu padre.

-¡Oye, no hagas comentarios de infidelidad frente a tu marido!

-Pues… En aspecto físico se parece a su madre, pero tiene los ojos de su padre… según me contó él mismo ya que no conozco a su padre. – Comenta tratando de no ruborizarse por pensar en él y se esforzaba por no detallar mucho a sus progenitores se darían cuenta de que le gustaba el muchacho. – Su hermanita Kaho si que se le parece.

-¿Y dónde vive? Debo ir a visitarlo uno de estos días. – Decidió mientras buscaba algo con que anotar la dirección.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Grito su esposo ejerciendo su autoridad como cabeza de familia.

Aoko lo miro con caras de pocos amigos mientras también de ponía de pie y lo empuja sin ninguna dificultad. – Listo – Y camina hacía la cocina.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? – Pregunto Kai.

-Fuimos compañeros de clases y ese idiota… – Se cruza de brazos y mira hacía otro lado malhumorado por recordar sus años de escuela. – Sabe que yo fui Kid.

-¡¿EH? – Exclamaron sus cuatro hijos.

-Y se la pasaban peleando… Tanto en sus trabajos como en clase – Explico Aoko volviendo con un vaso de agua – Aunque nunca supe por qué… Debe ser porque ni en el salón podían olvidar que eran detective y ladrón. – Meditando.

-No me creerías el motivo ni aunque lo tuvieras en tus narices. – Mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Él y Shinichi-san son los únicos que ponían en aprietos a su padre… ah y también Heiji-san cuando venía de visita. – Regalándole a sus hijos una sonrisa maternal.

-¡Sorprendente! – Exclamaron las pequeñas gemelas.

-Si es como el pomposo, tengan cuidado cuando hagan sus "trabajos"

-Si padre – Respondió Anko con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas? Tendremos suerte si no metes la pata frente a él – Le recrimino Kai.

-¡Hey! – Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – Su padre se temía lo peor.

-A está le gusta ese idiota.

-¡Kai! – Sonrojada

-¡Amor, amor! – Gritaron las pequeñas felices.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Que emoción hija, tienes mi bendición! – Le aseguro Aoko.

-¡La mía no! – Le grita y se revuelve el cabello sin parar. – ¿Mi hija enamorada del hijo del pomposo? ¡¿Qué hice mal? – Grita viendo el techo esperando una señal divina que le responda sus dudas.

-¡Kaito, deja de gritar de una vez! – Le advirtió su mujer – Bien, me darás la dirección de Saguru para ir a verlo mañana – Viendo a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Si madre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Saguru salio de su residencia con Kaho de la mano con dirección a la escuela primaria de esta para dejarla, pero al llegar, se sorprende con lo que ve, como también sonríe divertido por lo que pasará a continuación.

-Pero no puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran – Dijo – Si son nada menos que Kuroba y Aoko – Sonriendo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo su pequeña Kaho confundida.

-Maldición. – Murmuro el mago.

-¡Saguru! – Aoko corrió hacía el mencionado para abrazarlo – Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues bien Aoko, feliz de verte de nuevo… - Ve al mago y su sonrisa se vuelve irónica – A ti no, por supuesto.

-Ya somos dos. – Le aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-Y dime Kaito… ¿Sigues con eso de volar por la noche?

-No, para tu mala suerte ya no hago eso.

-Entonces deben ser tus hijos los que vi… Le quedan muy bien los trajes.

-La madre que te…

-¡Kaito! – Le advirtió Aoko, después de todo, estaban ante una menor.

-También he oído de tu enfermedad… Cuanto lo siento – Con un tono de voz sincero.

-Gracias… - No muy convencido de lo que oía.

-Hablo en serio Kaito, como detective, no es bueno que una persona conocida muera tan joven, pero si eso ocurriese… No te preocupes que cuidare muy bien de Aoko y de tus hijos – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni en un millón de años pomposo! – Molesto.

-Aún sigues siendo fácil de hacer enojar cuando se trata de Aoko, Kuroba – Con un tono lleno de diversión e ironía.

-Ya veras cuando…

-Que niña tan linda – Hablo Aoko antes de que ocurriese algo peor – ¿Es tu hija?

-Así es, Aoko. – Felicitándola con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Kaito por haber pasado a segundo plano y qué ande elogiando a su esposa. – Ella es mi hija Hakuba Kaho, la menor. – Presentándola.

-Es un placer – Haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Que monada! – Emocionada, Aoko abraza a la niña sin vergüenza.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo sorprendida Kaho, esos tipos de abrazos había dejado de sentirlos cuando su madre murió, ¿Será por que no había recibido cariño femenino o maternal desde que esta murió? – G-Gracias… - Murmuro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno Kaho – Hablo Saguru poniéndose a su nivel una vez que el abrazo cesó – Despídete y corre a clases – Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Hai… Adiós y fue un placer – Y se adentro a la escuela primaria corriendo.

-Le voy a decir a tu esposa que andas ligando con la mía – Le advirtió Kaito.

-Para tu mala suerte, no será posible. – Le contaba con un semblante relajado a pesar de la realidad. – Ella está muerta. Murió en un accidente hace 2 años.

-Saguru… lo siento. – Aoko refleja preocupación y luego cambia a enfado dirigido a su marido. – ¡Mira lo que has hecho Kaito!

-Ya, ya… lo siento Hakuba.

-No hay por qué disculparse, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y se que ella se burlaría si continuo deprimido. – Sonriendo levemente al pensar en su esposa. – Es por eso que soy la persona correcta para consolar a Aoko si llegases a irte – Dando la media vuelta – Aunque sin ti causando problemas, las cosas ya no serían tan divertidas.

-Definitivamente los detectives y la policía me echan de menos – Gruñó en un suspiro.

-Nos vemos – Y se fue alejando del lugar.

-Saguru-kun… - Murmuro Aoko preocupada – No lo ha superado… la muerte de su esposa… puedo presentirlo, Kaito.

-Hakuba ya es grandecito. – Le recuerda enarcando una ceja, aun molesto.

-Creo que me sentiría igual que él si llegas a irte Kaito.

Ante esas palabras, el mago hizo que su mujer le mirará a los ojos para luego tomarla del mentón y besarla dulcemente – Lo siento.

* * *

Finalmente era domingo, el día libre de los estudiantes, un día de relajo después de una larga semana se estudios, trabajos y obligados a estar presentes en las clases, pero hoy… era el día, el día que Shinta y Haine irían a Tropical Land.

-Ay… me levante hace dos horas para no estar atrasada pensando en que ponerme… ¡Y aún no decido que usar!

-¡Guau! – Exclamo Sweet moviendo la cola.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Sweet? – Cayendo de rodillas con una nube negra sobre ella y con dos grandes gotas cayéndole en cada ojo.

-¡Guau! – Volvió a ladrar el perro mientras se enterraba en la montaña de ropa de la chica y cuando salio, lo hizo con un conjunto que sujetaba gracias a su boca.

-¿Esto? – Al ver como el perro ladraba en afirmación y movía su cola, una sonrisa dibuja sus labios – Gracias.

Abajo, Ran estaba tratando de calmar los celos paternal de su marido, que logro diciendo que se parecía a su padre, el ex detective Kogoro, eso fue suficiente hasta para detener a un maniático con sus planes de conquista mundial porque… ¿Quién quiere parecerse a él? En eso tocaron a la puerta y Ran fue a abrirla para ver que al otro lado estaba Shinta, sonríe dándole la bienvenida mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-Haine ya baja.

-Esta bien tía Ran… Hola tío Shinichi. – Saludó tratando de no afectarle la mirada asesina del detective millonario.

-Hola Shinta. – Clavándolo con unos ojos asesinos. – Si algo le…

-¡Shinichi! – Advirtió su esposa.

-Lo siento.

-Ya estoy lista – Aviso Haine haciéndose presente.

Shinta tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas existentes por no sonrojarse al ver a Haine con una calza negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, encima una falda azul intenso que era ajustada a su cintura y caía holgada y con muchos volados, zapatillas blancas, una pollera que le dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y que iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos de color blanca también y encima, una chaqueta-pollerón negra con gorro y mangas cortas. De su espalda colgaba un pequeño bolso naranja.

-V-Vamos de una vez o llegaremos tarde a la función.

-¡Claro, adiós mamá, adiós papá! – Y se fue con su amigo.

-Shinichi… Ni se te ocurra espiar o enviar un escuadrón de policía a seguirlos.

-Ya lo se…


	12. La seleccion de secretarias

Mas de estos adorables y problematicos adolescentes XDDD, en el proximo capitulo van a querer matar a agasa XDD

****DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama**  
**

**Capitulo 12: La selección de secretarias.**

Haine y Shinta bajaron en una parada de autobús y caminaron juntos hablando de la cantante Mai Kuraki hasta que llegaron a su destino: Tropical Land. Haine no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que fue allí con sus padres y como el detective del este le confeso que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a su ahora mujer la karateka.

Compraron las entradas y entraron. Como faltaban siete horas para el espectáculo, y Shinta tenía entradas en primera fila, decidieron pasar la tarde en juegos hasta el momento que terminaron mareados y descansaron sentados sobre una banca, dejando que aquel objeto sostenga todo su peso y veían con suma tranquilidad el cielo.

-Que paz… Ahora tengo miedo. – Viendo por todos lados.

-¿Miedo? – Pregunto Shinta confundido.

-Que mi padre se arme la típica película de policías y tenga el lugar rodeado o algo así.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es muy sobre protector con la tía Ran… es obvio que lo sea también contigo. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Tengo hambre – Murmuro apenada porque comenzaron a oírse gruñidos desde su interior.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que provoco que Haine mirará hacía otro lado apenada – Nunca vas a cambiar…Y ojala no lo hagas – Muy bien, ahora si que Haine estaba roja a más no poder – Vamos a comer algo – Ofreciéndole su mano.

-H-Hai… - Apenada y aún con el rubor cubriéndola, toma su mano y sin soltarse, caminaron en el parque con una sonrisa (Una leve por parte del chico).

Después de pasar un momento agradable comiendo, corrieron hacía donde sería el espectáculo que sólo faltaba media hora. Llegaron a una especie de gran domo y una vez que mostraron sus entradas al guardia, fueron a buscar sus asientos y se sentaron allí una vez encontrados.

Cuando fue la hora programada, todo comenzó a oscurecerse y dos luces fueron lo único que alumbraron al escenario, mostrando a Mai Kuraki con un sencillo traje que consistía en unos jeans azules oscuros y una pollera sin mangas de color rojo marrón que parecía una blusa por los pequeños botones que poseía y le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, zapatillas y su cabello estaba amarrado en una alta coleta de caballo, dejando algunos mechones libres.

-¡Hola Tokio! – Saludo a través del micrófono y todos sus fieles fans comenzaron a gritar, incluso la emocionada Haine. Shinta era el único que permanecía intacto – ¡¿Están listos? – Al oírse un "Sí", la música comenzó a sonar.

Pasaron las horas hasta que el concierto termino con la canción Ichiboyu goto ni Love for You. Haine y Shinta salieron de Tropical y ahora estaban caminando hacía la residencia de la chica.

-¡Lo pase genial, gracias Shinta! – Exclamo una vez que se estaban acercando.

-De nada – Respondió sereno como siempre – Ya llegamos.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Claro – Queda sorprendido al sentir en su mejilla los labios inocentes de la chica.

-De nuevo… Gracias – Sonríe y abre las rejas para luego cerrarlas y correr hacía el interior de su casa con la cabeza gacha. Una vez adentro, alzo su cabeza para ver que estaba completamente roja – No puedo creer que he hecho eso… - Murmuro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora corría hacía la escuela, era temprano pero le tocaba el aseo y estaba atrasada. Al llegar, se cambio de zapatos y siguió con su carrera hasta llegar a su destino y al abrir la puerta, queda de piedra al ver que al otro lado estaba la persona que le tocaba hacer el aseo tan cerca de ella que estaban a escasos milímetro de besarse. Eso causo que grite mientras daba un paso atrás, causando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero el misterioso la tomo de la muñeca a tiempo y la trajo hacía él.

-L-Lo siento Kuroba.

-¿Estás bien Suzuki?

-Sí, no se preocupes. – Apartándose sonrojada – Lamento llegar tarde. – Viendo hacía otro lado porque seguía roja.

-No hay problema, yo igual acabo de llegar Sora – Tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

-En verdad lo… ¿Eh? ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

-Claro, y tú puedes decirme Kai… ¿O esta mal?

-¡No! Es decir… está bien… Kai.

-Bueno, limpia el pizarrón mientras voy a ponerle agua a estas flores.

-Claro – Respondió con una sonrisa. Entro al salón mientras el chico salía y una vez que dejo sus cosas en su pupitre, se acerco al pizarrón para limpiarlo y una vez listo, escribió la fecha de hoy – Listo.

Como no había nada más que hacer, se sentó en la mesa del profesor en la sección donde podía ver el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana. Estaba muy pensativa, en momentos así recordaba ese maldito y dulce beso que le había robado el ladrón legendario… su primer beso…

-¡Me rehusó a que sea mi primer beso! – Grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¿De que estás hablando Sora?

-¡Ah! – Casi le da un ataque cardiaco por la repentina aparición del chico… ¿En que momento llego? – ¡No me des esos sustos Kai!

-¿Cómo esta eso de tu primer beso? – Insistente por el echo de que recordaba que sólo Kid la había besado.

-Ah pues… - Roja como un tomate – Kaito Kid… en mi fiesta de cumpleaños… me beso.

-¿En serio? – Su actuación era increíble porque en verdad no se notaba alterado, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido de que ella aún recordase eso. A decir verdad… ni él ha podido – ¿Entonces él te dio tu primer beso? – Por una razón que él desconocía, se sentía feliz por eso.

-¡Lo odio por eso! – Lanzando fuego por los ojos. – ¡¿Quién se cree que es para estar regando besos de allí para allá? ¡Me rehusó, ese no cuenta! ¡De ningún modo él…! De ningún modo él pudo darme mi primer beso… Me rehusó. – Murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo… lo siento… te hice recordar algo desagradable. – Se sentía el hombre más culpable del mundo.

-Y por su culpa… termine enamorándome de dos personas, incluyéndolo…

-¿Eh? – Sorprendido.

-¡Ah! – Grita sorprendida y avergonzada – ¡Lo siento! No debí decirte estas cosas, de seguro te parecen tontas… ¿No?

-No… no me parecen… y lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa – Sonríe – No desayune, iré a ver si puedo comprar algo en la cafetería – Se va del salón con esa misma sonrisa y dando saltos como si fuese una niña de 6 años.

-Lo siento mucho Sora… - En eso, sus facciones de póquer se hicieron presentes.

_Termine enamorándome de dos personas, incluyéndolo._

-Me asegure que solo sea yo el afortunado – Declaro sin perder sus facciones.

* * *

Saguru salio de su residencia con destino a su compañía familiar. La compañía de la familia Hakuba no era tan enorme y exagerada como las demás, pero eso no significaba que no era igual de exitosa, es más, la suya era la más exitosa en todo Japón y en Inglaterra, el motivo era que a Saguru le gustaba lo sencillo, porque sino, hasta su residencia sería típica mansión gigante de millones de cuartos.

Generalmente trabajaba en su casa porque tenía tanto que hacer que no quería perder tiempo para llegar a la compañía, solo iba en reuniones o cuando se le daba la gana. Hoy no pasaba ni lo uno, ni lo otro, pero debía ir porque hoy debía hacer entrevistas para buscar a una nueva secretaria, la que tenía antes, había renunciado una vez casada porque se iba a mudar con su marido a Francia.

Al llegar, fue saludado por los empleados que pasaban a su lado, pero no les tomo importancia y camino despreocupado hacía los elevadores. Llego al último piso, su piso en donde trabajaba y una vez que entro a su gran oficina, ordeno a que las aspirantes entrasen de a una. Sentado en su mesa, las oía mientras leía sus recomendaciones hasta que… El destino le hizo una jugada.

La siguiente en entrar fue una joven de largo cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, liso y recogido en una trenza, dejando algunos mechones libres, sus ojos eran marrones muy profundos y su piel blanca y delicada, parecía una muñeca de fina porcelana que harías todo lo posible para protegerla y no romperla. Vestía una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta de saco para mujer de color azul marino, mismo color que sus pantalones de tela y zapatos negros.

-Buena tardes – Dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa que para él le pareció hermosa.

-Buenas tardes, toma asiento por favor – La joven le obedeció de inmediato – Tus recomendaciones por favor.

-¿Mis…? ¡Claro! Lo siento, lo olvide por un minutos – Se disculpo apenada sacando lo que necesitaba de su bolso – Aquí tiene – Entregándoselo.

-¿Saraya Sakayaki?

-Ese es mi nombre… ¡Encantada! – Exclamo con su sonrisa de antes.


	13. ¡No lo tomes!

Continuacion de DS tempo 2! XDDDD

GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews!

DConan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, lo que es mio es la trama y los hijos de nuestros dotados XDDD**  
**

**Capitulo 13: ¡No lo tomes!**

Los días pasaron normales para nuestros protagonistas. Haine caminaba hacía la casa de su amigo Shinta para que ambos fueran a la escuela, pero cuando toca el timbre, no fue él quien le abre la puerta como habitualmente en los días martes, sino que esta vez fue Kazuha, con su cabello suelto y un delantal como prueba de que estuvo cocinando.

-Buenos días tía Kazuha – Saluda con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Haine… lamento decirte que Shinta esta enfermo.

-¿Eh, enfermo? – Preocupada.

-Sí, le dio algo de fiebre… pero no te preocupes que para mañana estará como siempre – Le aseguró dándole palmadas en la espada – Ahora ve a clases o llegaras tarde.

-Hai… ¡Hasta pronto! – Se despidió corriendo.

-Cuídate y suerte – Despidiéndose con la mano alzada.

A Haine le costo el aire, pero finalmente llego a clases a tiempo, lanzo un largo suspiro y se sentó en su correspondiente asiento. Apenas le echo un vistazo a la ventana y la preocupación que sintió antes por su amigo había vuelto.

-¿Haine? – La mencionada gira su rostro hacía donde provenía la voz. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Sora… es sólo que… bueno… Shinta…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el tarado? – Alzando una ceja de forma inquisidora.

-Esta enfermo… pesco un resfriado.

-Ahhh – Exclamó fingiendo estar conmovida, juntando también sus manos. – Y tú, como su buena esposa, es natural que te preocupes.

-¡Sora! – Le retó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tranquila, tranquila…. – Moviendo su mano derecha y restándole importancia al asunto. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlo después?

-¿Ver a quien? – Las chicas notaron que los gemelos Kuroba ya habían llegado y el que estaba hablando era Kai.

-A Shinta, pesco un resfriado. – Le respondió la joven Suzuki viendo hacía otro lado por el inesperado rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Está bien? – Pregunto Anko preocupada.

-Claro – Le aseguro Haine – Tía Kazuha lo asegura.

-¿Van a ir a verlo? – Ven como las detectives asienten – ¿Puedo ir yo también?

-Por supuesto Anko, entre más mejor… además, tú y él son buenos amigos – Aseguró Sora. – De seguro se sentirá feliz. – Dijo con el propósito de hacer enojar a Haine… ¡y lo consiguió! – ¿Ocurre algo malo, Haine?

-Nada. – Molesta de haber caído en su trampa… con ella, ¿Para qué querer enemigos?

-¿Puedo ir yo también? – Preguntó Kyouya acercándose al grupo. – Oí su conversación y también quisiera ver a Shinta… tenemos una relación de amistad… digamos normal.

-Si él va, yo también – Sentencio Kai con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto su gemela extrañada.

-Debo mantenerlo a él y a ti al margen – Le respondió en susurro.

-Eres como papá de idiota y apuesto a que él te lo ordeno. – Le contestó en el mismo tono, se veían con intensiones asesinas.

* * *

Era hora del recreo y las chicas se despidieron de los chicos para poder almorzar juntas como siempre. Anko trajo un mantel rojo donde se sentaron encima y se compartieron el almuerzo, parecía un día de picnic. Per a pesar de buen clima y del ambiente entre ellas, Haine no dejaba de reflejar preocupación por andar pensando en Shinta.

-Haine, Shinta esta resfriado, no en coma. – Le recordó Sora en tono de regaño y señalándola. – Deja de lanzar suspiros de preocupación.

-Lo siento – Viendo hacía otro lado apenada – Es que… no se que me pasa.

-Yo si, estas muy enamorada de Shinta, ¿No? – Comentó Anko con una sonrisa encantadora y comprensiva.

-Ah… yo… la verdad…. – Sonrojándose cada vez más, al punto de parecer un tomate.

-Desde que éramos niños. – Respondió Sora por ella al verla tan titubeante.

-¡Sora! – Alego para luego ver a Anko preocupada.

-¿Eh? – A la ladrona le pareció extraña su mirada. – ¿No creerás que yo y Shinta…? –Roja, la miraba como si hubiera dicho que la Tierra era plana.

-No porque se que te gusta Kyouya. – Humo de vergüenza sale de las orejas de Anko por oír sobre su enamorado en los labios de Haine. – Es solo que… bueno…

-¿Crees que yo le gusto a Shinta? – Ladeando la cabeza al verla asentir apenada. – Él sólo me ve como una amiga o en alguien confiable en quien puede contarle cosas que a ustedes no pueden decirles.

-¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunto preocupada y sorprendida.

-Tú – Fue su única respuesta con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Yo? – Confundida, no entendió nada.

En cambio, Sora entendió de inmediato, de ahí su risa.

-Ese tonto – Fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

* * *

Las clases finalmente terminaron y nuestros detectives y ladrones se dirigían a la residencia Hattori, tocaron y los recibió nada menos que Akemi.

-¡Hola! – Saluda con una gran sonrisa.

-Akemi-chan, vinimos a ver a Shinta. – Le avisó Kyouya con una sonrisa.

-Shinta-niisan no esta.

-¿Cómo que no esta? – Preguntó Haine preocupada.

-Mamá salió y después llamó papá pidiendo que se le enviaran urgentemente unos documentos a la casa del profesor Agasa y él se ofreció a pesar que Mitzuki y yo lo haríamos… ya saben lo terco que es.

-Ese imbécil – Murmuró Sora de brazos cruzados.

-Vayamos a buscarlo – Aconsejó Anko al ver la preocupación de Haine. – Antes de que se ponga peor en el camino.

-¿Haine-chan? – Murmuró Kai preocupado al notar su semblante lleno de confusión.

-Tengo… tengo un extraño presentimiento.

* * *

En la casa del profesor Agasa, Shinta no paraba de toser mientras le entregaba a su padre el encargo. El profesor y Shinichi también se encontraban allí.

-Gracias Shinta, pero esperaba más que vinieran tus hermanas.

-Prefiero arriesgar mi salud a que ellas salgan tan tarde.

-Eres un buen hermano Shinta – Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-No es…. – De nuevo comienza a toser, le dolía la cabeza. –… nada… - Su tos fue más fuerte y larga.

-Estás mal – Comentó Shinichi acercándose preocupado.

-Tengo unos medicamentos en el baño, en el segundo cajón a la derecha del botiquín.

-Gracias profesor – Y se fue al baño sin dejar de toser y quejarse del dolor de cabeza.

Shinta llego al baño. No paraba de toser y se sentía cada vez peor y su temperatura estaba aumentando. Con su mano derecha la pasa por su frente para limpiarla del sudor y con la otra buscaba una medicina donde le indico el profesor.

-Creo que es esta – Sacó una pequeña cajita negra. Luego de llenar un vaso con agua, abre la caja y vio una cápsula de blanco y verde con una inscripción – Nunca antes había oído de una medicina así… oh bueno, hasta el fondo – Se ingirió aquella medicina misteriosa y luego se toma el agua del vaso.

-¡Ay no! – Gritó el profesor de repente – Olvide decirle que no tomara la caja negra.

-¿Y que hay de malo con eso? – Preguntó Heiji.

-Profesor – Hablo Shinichi con preocupación en sus palabras. – No me diga que allí… - Se interrumpe al oír un grito.

Los detectives adultos corrieron hacía el baño con el profesor atrás. Heiji iba a preguntar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la respuesta le llego de inmediato cuando abre la puerta y al otro lado ya no ve a su hijo sino a…

-No me digan que ahí estaba…. – Viendo a Shinichi mientras señalaba su descubrimiento, estaba temblando por no saber si enojarse o asustarse de su esposa.

-Sí Heiji – Hablo el profesor lanzando un suspiro por haber llegado tarde. – Ahí estaba guardada la última APTX-4869.

Ante ellos, tenían a un Shinta sentado y sorprendido por el hecho de que tenía las ropas muy grandes para él. Se levanta y el verse en el reflejo del agua derramada en el piso, descubrió que ahora tenía la apariencia de un niño de 7 años.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que me paso? – Estalló sin dejar de verse, tocándose la cara con sus manos ahora pequeñas.

-Shinta, tranquilo – Shinichi se había arrodillado para estar a su nivel – Te tomaste accidentalmente la droga que hace mucho tiempo me hizo encoger a mí.

-Esto no es bueno – Murmuro el profesor lanzando un suspiro.

-Profesor, ¿No puede hacer algo? – Preguntó Heiji preocupado de la seguridad de su hijo… y de la propia cuando su esposa lo mate por irresponsable.

-No puedo. – Negando con la cabeza. – Verán, cuando Shiho se fue… se llevo los datos de la cura de la droga y yo no se los componentes, sólo ella.

-¡¿Eso significa que tendré que quedarme así para siempre? – Volvió a gritar histérico.

-¡Shinta! – Una nueva voz se deja oír de repente, poniendo tenso al pequeño y al resto. – ¡¿Dónde estás Shinta?

_¡Haine!_ Pensó alarmado el niño encogido.


	14. Yatto Ventury

Y aquí tienen la continuacion, lamento la espera

Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 14: Yatto Ventury**

Haine y sus amigos caminaba por la casa del profesor mirando hacía todos lados, preguntándose dónde pueden estar los demás.

-¿Shinta? – Preguntó de nuevo, buscando un rastro de su paradero.

-¡Haine! – Grito su padre mientras él y Heiji, con el profesor, les impedía a ella y a sus amigos el paso al baño – ¿Qué hacen aquí, muchachos?

-Vine a ver a Shinta. – Directa y alzando una ceja curiosa por aquel comportamiento.

-Sus adorables hermanitas nos contaron que él vino – Explicó Sora cruzándose brazos molesta. – ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir enfermo? – Bufó. – Luego dice que nosotras somos las irresponsables… que estúpido.

Dentro del baño, Shinta arqueó las cejas molesto.

_¿Quién es estúpido?_ Pensó molesto y decide enfrentarla por lo que se pone de pie, pero para su desgracia, se golpeó en el lavamanos – ¡Ay!

Los adolescentes ponen atención al baño, ladeando sus cabezas a la derecha, y los adultos se ponen más nerviosos.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Preguntó Kyouya.

-Viene del baño – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡N-No! ¡E-Ese fui yo! – Gritó Heiji notablemente nervioso – ¡Me pegue en la puerta!

-No lo creo – Dijeron las chicas rompiendo aquella pared humana, logrando ver finalmente el baño – ¿Pero que…?

Ante ellas tenían a un niño de ojos verdes que estaban mirando de forma asustada los azules de Haine. Parecía tener unos siete años y usaba ropa que le quedaba muy grandes y que ellas conocían bien, sabían que eran las ropas de Shinta, pero… ¿Por qué los usaba ese niño?

-Tú…. – Murmuró Haine atónica, señalándolo con el dedo. – Eres… ¡Tan lindo! – Grita emocionada, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazándolo, eso provocó que el niño se sonrojase a tope que parecía un tomate.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es una lindura! – Reconoció Sora, acercándose para verlo mejor.

_Hace unos momentos me dijiste estúpido_ Pensó Shinta algo feliz de estar en los brazos de la joven Kudo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó Anko, igual de emocionada.

-Ah… yo… - Pensando si decir la verdad o no – Yatto Ventury – Al parecer… a la mentira. – Soy americano.

-Yatto-kun – Murmuró Haine, se parecía mucho a su amigo cuando eran unos niños – ¿Qué haces con las ropas de Shinta?

-¿Y dónde esta Hattori? – Preguntó Kai viendo por todos lados.

-Shinta-niichan se fue a América – Habló Yatto de golpe, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-¡¿América? – Gritaron sus compañeras del equipo KUTOSU.

-Yatto-kun vino porque sus padres se van a divorciar – Narro el profesor la primera mentira que se le ocurrió – Creyeron que era mejor que se viniese para que no sufra tanto por la idea… y Shinta, como se sintió mejor gracias a una de mis grandes medicinas, fue allá para ayudar porque…

-Su madre es una tía mía – Intervino Heiji – Es tía lejana, pero la quiero demasiado, y también es la tía favorita de Shinta, por lo que se ofreció y tomo el primer avión a América.

_¡Su "grandiosa" medicina es lo que me hizo un niño! ¡Y eso es peor!_

-¿Ese idiota se fue sin decir nada? – Preguntó Sora incrédula. – ¿Y enfermo?

-Como dijo el profesor, se sintió mucho mejor al tomar de sus medicinas – Respondió el detective del este tratando de parecer normal.

-Idiota – Murmuró Haine agachando su cabeza para que sus flequillos le ocultasen sus tristes ojos.

-Me pregunto si eso será cierto – Dijeron Anko y Kyouya viendo al pequeño.

-Aún no nos responden el por qué el crío usa las ropas de Hattori – Hablo Kai cruzándose de brazos, sin estar satisfecho con la historia.

De nuevo los adultos tuvieron que poner su mente en marcha.

-Yatto comenzó a enfermarse en el viaje y como sudo mucho, le pusimos ropas de Shinta… sus ropas aún no llegan.

Al finalizar la explicación, se oyó algo como una explosión, pero la causa fue algo peor, la culpa es de Haine, que decidió descargar toda su ira dando una potente patada en la pared más cerca, ocasionando un agujero, se podía ver el cemento caer en pedazos mientras los adultos, el niño y los adolescentes tragaron duros, menos Sora y Anko, la primera parecía que también estaba molesta y Anko no lucía para nada preocupada.

-Ese idiota de Shinta siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana. – Se quejó la joven Kudo con sus brazos temblando.

-Haine, cálmate o destruirás la casa del profesor. – Le advirtió Sora igual de molesta, pero sabiendo que se estaba descargando en el lugar incorrecto.

-Shinta ya tomo su decisión. – Anko la tomo de los hombros por detrás. – Así que tenemos que esperar a que regrese para que lo hagamos mierda entre las tres, ¿vale? – Con una radiante sonrisa.

-Esa sonrisa no dice nada bueno. – Murmuró Kai mirando hacía el otro lado.

_Sí… soy hombre muerto_. Pensó el niño asustado al imaginarse la escena.

_Lo que te espera, hijo_. Pensó Heiji echándole una mirada al pequeño con una sonrisa burlona, que fue respondida por una de rabia.

_Eres a veces un pésimo padre._

-Mi pared. – Murmuró un deprimido Agasa, contemplando sin ganas el agujero.

-L-Lo siento profesor. – Se disculpo Shinichi tratando de subirle el ánimo. – Yo pagaré los daños.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar Yatto-kun? – Preguntó Haine con una sonrisa, olvidando todo su enojo en un minuto.

-Ah… pues con mi tío Heiji. – Volviendo a actuar como un niño.

-Bueno, si es así y estás enfermo… entonces yo iré a dejarte – Sin dejar su dulce sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Asombrado por el ofrecimiento inesperado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo levemente. – ¡N-No es necesario!

-¡Claro que si lo es! ¿No chicos? – Viendo a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto – Respondió Anko.

-Después de todo, esto es culpa del idiota. – Dijo Sora.

Se despidieron de los detectives y del profesor y caminaron hacía la casa Hattori. Pero a mitad de camino, los chicos comenzaron a separarse hasta que sólo quedaron Shinta… O más bien Yatto, y Haine. El ahora niño le llamo la atención el hecho de que su amiga de la infancia este en silencio… ¿Qué pasaba?

-Haine… neechan.- agregó, recordando que ya no la podía llamar con tanta familiaridad. – ¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto que no…. – Volviendo a reflejar molestia. – Shinta se fue y no dijo nada. Ni a Sora, o a Anko o a… mí… - Como las lágrimas estaban saliendo, se oculta los ojos con su brazo derecho y así limpiarse – Lo siento Yatto-kun, esto no es tu culpa.

-No… discúlpame a mí, Haine-neechan… no quería que te deprimieras por las tonterías que hace Shinta-niichan.

-Voy a pulverizarlo con mi karate. – Juró alzando su pie derecha, imaginando que había matado a su victima con sólo ese ataque.

-¿Te importa demasiado? – Trago saliva, al imaginarse hecho polvo y a Haine con guantes de box y sobre él como tapete.

-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo… aunque es un idiota. – Confesó algo sonrojada.

-¡Haine! ¡Yatto! – Llegaron a la residencia Hattori y afuera estaba esperando nada menos que Kazuha – Heiji me llamo y me aviso que vendrían – Cargando a su ahora pequeño hijo – Pobrecito Yatto, debes estarlo pasando mal, también me agradaba su tía.

_-Con sólo esas palabras, se que mamá ya sabe que tengo siete de nuevo._

-Debe sentirse muy mal tía… Estás llorando.

-¿Eh? – Viendo a su madre y en efecto, estaba derramando lágrimas.

-Es que estaba cortando cebollas… Gracias por traerlo, nos vemos mañana, Haine – Despidiéndose para luego entrar a la casa.

-¿Oka-san? – Pregunto al ver como ella lo dejaba en el suelo con cuidado y luego caía de rodillas – ¿Estás triste?

-Shinta… ¡Shinta! – Abrazándolo – Mi pequeño… ¿Estas bien? ¿La droga te hizo algo malo?

-No… sólo me encogió… tranquila, ya sabré que hacer.

-Pero sin Shiho-san, no podremos regresarte a la normalidad.

-Si no encuentro algo… no tendré más opción que crecer de nuevo.

-¿Y Haine? – Esa pregunta lo sorprende.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Dijo Shinichi en un suspiro.

-Ya veo – Murmuro Ran – Ahora veo el por qué Haine regreso llorando a casa y se encerró en su cuarto.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Tomoyo y Conan golpeaban la puerta del cuarto de su hermana mayor, quien solo le pedía a gritos que la dejasen sola.

-Hane – Murmuro Tomoyo preocupada.

-No seas tonta y dinos que pasa

-¡Que me dejen sola! – Grito Haine tendida en su cama boca abajo y con la cabeza oculta en los cojines – Tonto… estúpido Shinta… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme algo? – Al darse la vuelta, se ve mejor que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas. Escucha como su cuarto se invade de un sonido que ella conocía bien y se incorpora de inmediato.

-Un mensaje de Shinta.

Para Shinta en su móvil, le tenía su propio sonido, tanto para llamadas como para mensajes. Se levanta de su cama y camina hacía su abrigo de la escuela para introducir su mano en los bolsillos hasta que encontró el móvil. Hace clic en OK y la pantalla abre una pequeña ventana que tenía escrito:

_Lamento haberme ido sin decir algo, pero tenía que hacerlo… estaré esperando la merecida patada de la campeona nacional de karate cuando regrese. Pero ahora te pido que me esperes… Haré lo posible para regresar a tu lado aunque me cueste la vida… Y no volveré a dejarte sola nunca más._

_Shinta._

-Shinta… - Murmuro con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al saber finalmente algo de él – Eres un idiota sin remedio.

* * *

-Con eso será suficiente – Dijo el pequeño cerrando su móvil después de apagarlo – Lo siento Haine, se que no merezco perdón por ocultarlo y que no tengo excusa como tío Shinichi, pero… Es que no te quiero ver llorando por mí… Como ella, eres una persona que se pone triste de preocupación por los problemas de las otras personas. No puedo dejarte saber lo mal que estoy…


	15. La verdad

****Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a subir contis de DC, lamento eso pero me daba una flojera revisar para corregir y agregarle o cambiarle cosas, asique iba aplazando y aplanzando. Hoy subire las continuaciones de DC que pueda.

Sin más de decir, Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 15: La verdad.**

En el hogar Hakuba, en una habitación a oscuras, sólo siendo alumbradas por velas, decorada con libros viejos, ollas, mesas y extraños… "ingredientes", se podía ver a los hermanos Kaho y Kyouya entrenando cosas de familia. Aunque la pequeña parecía más complicada en sus "deberes" que su hermano mayor.

-Ahh… no me sale – Se quejo Kaho resignada y con un libro grande en las manos, grueso y viejo.

-No te desanimes, es sólo practica – Le alentó su hermano mayor.

-Si mamá estuviera con nosotros, ya me hubiera regañado. – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, recordando a su madre con ese porte de superioridad que le daba un aura de la realeza.

-Mamá no lo hacía a adrede, sabes que lo hacía para que fueras fuerte para protegerte. – Sonriéndole amable, sabiendo que su hermana muchas veces se creyó alguien incapaz de ser alguien digna de la familia con todos sus fracasos.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que no me sale. – Haciendo un gesto de puchero.

Kyouya volvió a sonreír y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, brindándole ánimos.

-Dejemos esto por hoy y vamos a merendar, ¿te parece?

-Vale. – Dejando el libro de lado y saliendo del sótano con su hermano de la mano.

Mientras caminaban por algo de comida, Kyouya pensó en Shinta, ya había pasado un tiempo largo y no había dado señales de vida desde el mensaje que le dejo a Haine.

-Ya van siendo dos meses desde que el idiota se fue, ¿en qué está pensando?

-¿De qué estás hablando, oni-sama? – Kaho estaba Confundida, pocas veces su hermano se molestaba o hacía comentarios feos hacía la gente.

-No es nada Kaho, anda, que nos esperan tus galletas favoritas.

-¡Wee! – Soltándose de su hermano mayor para ir a la cocina saltando.

Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, para luego ver una foto en un portarretrato en donde salía Saguru de pie detrás de una silla, él estaba al lado derecho de su padre y sentada en la silla, estaba su madre cargando a Kaho de sólo un año de vida. Tomó el portarretrato para ver mejor a su madre, que salía con esa misma pose de superioridad, ella era una persona que pocas veces se mostraba "dulce", de seguro la mayoría de las veces sólo se lo mostraba a Saguru cuando estaban solos. La mayoría de la gente podría pensar que no quería a sus hijos, pero no era así, Kyouya sabía que manteniendo un porte digno, no sólo ganaba el respeto de sus hijos, también conseguía su cariño… y como extra, intimidaba a la gente por su confianza y hacerles ver las consecuencias si se metían con su familia.

-Madre… si nos oyes, has que con tu don, encuentres a una mujer que llene el espacio vació del corazón de nuestro padre y que quiera a Kaho.

-¡Niisan! ¡Se acabarán las galletas sino llegas! – Dejando ver su cabeza en un pasillo.

-Ya voy, ya voy – Dejando la foto en su lugar.

* * *

Se podía ver a Saraya con una pila de carpetas entrando a su lugar de trabajo, nerviosa y mirando constantemente los escalones para evitar un tropezón que causría caerse y dispersar todos los papeles con riesgos de perder uno. Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando alguien había tomado la mitad de esa pila justo cuando perdió el equilibrio, salvándola de caer y de terminar en horas de búsqueda. Alza la cabeza para ver a su salvador.

-Jefe – Dijo al ver que era Saguru.

-Buenos días Saraya. – Sonriendo amablemente a pesar de la situación. – ¿Por qué tanto papeleo?

-Son los archivos de Julio a Octubre que quería que ordenará. – Respondió nerviosa de lo que podría pensar su jefe de ella.

-¿Todo de una? – Sorprendido por el esfuerzo y la rapidez de su secretaria.

-Je je je. – Llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza. – Que puedo decir, soy la versión femenina de Flash. – Bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces. – Comenzando a subir el resto de las escaleras con los papeles que había recogido.

-P-Pero…. – Insegura de permitirlo, caminaba detrás de él y trataba de mantener el nivel ya que Saguru parece ser alguien veloz. – Usted es el jefe, no debe…

-Por eso mismo. – Finalmente entraron a la compañía de Saguru luego de saludar al guardia. – Como jefe, no puedo dejar a mis empleados cuando necesitan ayuda.

-Gracias. – Agradeció con una sonrisa. – En verdad, usted no es como los demás jefes.

-Entonces dame unos días y seré arrogante como se debe ser – Ambos no evitaron soltar una risa.

-No creo que eso vaya con usted, Saguru-sama. – Ya estaban frente al ascensor y el inglés apretó el botón, no tardó en abrir sus puertas.

-Fíjate que hay una persona que me dice lo contrario – Subiendo al ascensor.

-¿Eh? – Siguiéndolo, parecía sorprendida de que haya una persona que piense que Hakuba Saguru era un desgraciado. – ¿Quién? – Las puertas se cierran.

-Un tonto ladrón fácil de molestar. – Fue todo lo que dijo manteniendo su sonrisa encantadora para aumentar el misterio.

Saraya sólo ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

* * *

Domingo por la mañana, Haine, Yatto, los gemelos Kuroba y Sora caminaban hacía la residencia Hakuba, los jóvenes porque fueron invitados y Yatto porque su madre hizo de las suyas para que pasase el día con Haine, cosa que le molesto al ahora niño, en especial por los comentarios de Sora de tener que convertirse en una niñera… ¡él no necesitaba una niñera! Ella y Haine sí porque siempre tenía que salvarles el trasero. Cuando llegaron a la casa, tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por la pequeña Kaho, quien se los quedó mirando a cada uno, y al finalizar en Yatto, se giró para ver el interior de su hogar y llamar a su hermano.

-¡Niisan, llegaron tus amigos y un niño! – Anunció, enojando a Yatto.

_No soy un niño _– Pensó molesto.

-Ah, ya era hora – Fue el saludo de Kyouya.

-Lo siento, culpa de Kai… no sabía que ponerse para coquetear a las chicas – Bromeó Anko con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, sabes que fue al revés. – Viéndola con ojos asesinos, recordando lo mucho que se quejaba Anko por no tener nada "aceptable" para ir a la casa del estúpido inglés narcisista.

-¿Trajiste a Yatto-kun? – Preguntó el inglés al notar al mencionado, para luego ver a Haine.

-Es que tía Kazuha me dijo que iba a salir con las pequeñas de compras y como no podía dejarlo solo… me lo traje – Explicó la joven Kudo-Ryuuzaki.

-Eres muy buena Haine. – Sonriéndole amablemente y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. – No entiendo como Shinta puede ser tan idiota.

_Eso lo oí _– Fueron los pensamientos del pequeño Yatto, quien lo miraba molesto.

-Bueno, dejemos esto de lado y comencemos de una vez – Sugirió Sora restándole importancia de la presencia del crio. – ¡Que comience el karaoke! – Alzando su brazo derecho completamente emocionada.

Estuvieron horas y horas cantando en el karaoke, riendo y comiendo aperitivos. En eso, Haine notó algo peculiar sobre una mesita de luz: una fotografía de una mujer realmente hermosa y con porte elegante, vestía una calza y mini vestido negro, zapatos también de color negro. Era de larga cabellera negra con tonos violáceos y preciosos ojos rojos.

-Pero que mujer tan hermosa. – Dijo tomando la fotografía entre sus dos manos. – ¿Es su madre? – Viendo a su compañero de oficio de clases.

-Si, ella es mi madre. – Sonriéndole amablemente mientras tomaba la foto.

-¿Y que clase de persona era? – Preguntó Anko acercándose para ver también a la hermosa mujer de ojos rojos.

_Te sorprenderías_ – Pensaron Kyouya y Yatto con una gota deslizándose por la frente.

-¡Mi madre era una bruja! – Grita Kaho emocionada, alzando sus brazos al cielo.

Silencio… todos miraban a la niña sin creerse lo que decía, ¿brujas como la de los cuentos o sólo una expresión? Los únicos desinteresados por saber que era cierto eran Yatto y el mayor de los Hakuba.

-¿Bruja? – Preguntaron Sora y Haine, viéndose entre ellas.

-¿No será que esa mujer es…? – Preguntaron los gemelos viéndose entre sí y temerosos.

-Su nombre era Koizumi Akako y era una gran bruja… claro que luego se casó con papá, así que cambió a Hakuba Akako. – Kaho relataba emocionada sobre su madre. – ¡Por lo que mi oni-sama y yo somos brujos también! Aunque somos brujos en entrenamiento.

-Lo sabía – Murmuro Kai malhumorado y lanzando un suspiro por el agotamiento de tantas sorpresas y de pesados obstáculos en su camino y el de su hermana por el Elixir. – ¿Cuál será la reacción de nuestros padres? – Viendo a Anko, que por su cara, pensaba lo mismo que él sobre los problemas.

-¿No me digan que aún crees en eso? – Preguntó Sora de brazos cruzados, tenía que poner un alto a la imaginación de esa niña, no podía seguir así o será la burla en la escuela y los niños son crueles, así que le estaba haciendo un favor. – Las brujas no exis… - No termino porque se estaba sintiendo muy ligera y que sus tacones ya no se mantenían firmes en el suelo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que estaba al mismo nivel que el pequeño candelabro de la habitación, agachó la mirada y… ¡estaba volando! Gritó aterrada mientras se preguntaba lo que tendría que decir Newton para resguardar su teoría de la gravedad.

-¡¿Sora? – Gritó Haine alarmada por estar preocupada de su mejor amiga, oye risas infantiles y ve a Kaho apuntando a Sora con sus manos sin parar de reír, le estaban saliendo pequeños brillos de los dedos.

-Si no existen, entonces… ¿Cómo es que te elevo, Sora-neechan? – Elevándola hasta que su cabeza toca el techo con fuerza que Sora soltó un grito de dolor y se frotaba la cabeza maldiciendo a la pequeña. Definitivamente no quería tener hijos, y si los tuviera, los enviaría a la escuela militar desde muy jóvenes para implantarles modales.

-Siempre he deseado ver esto – Murmuró Yatto realmente divertido como Kaho, cosa que no pasó de alto para Kyouya.

-Kaho, bájala – Pidió su hermano manteniendo sus sospechas hacía el niño.

-Vale – Deja de apuntarla, como los brillos también desaparecieron, y al estar en una altura alta y sin nada en que sostenerse, Sora cae en picada al suelo.

-¡Ah! – Cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero no llego. Confundida y algo temerosa, abre lentamente un ojo y luego los tiene a los dos abiertos de sorpresa al notar que Kai la tenía en sus brazos.

-Es cierto cuando dicen que los ángeles caen del cielo – Sonriendo burlón, gustándole tener al "ángel" en sus brazos.

-¿Eh? – fue todo lo que pudo decir ante el "coqueteo" de Kai, sonrojada.

-Hentai – Le regalo Anko jalándole la oreja una vez que su hermano puso a Sora en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Sora? – Preguntó Haine analizándola de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, si lo estoy. – Volviendo a frotarse la cabeza y viendo con mala cara a la niña, quien sólo sonreía inocentemente.

-Pero…. – Apuntándola en la cara. – Estas roja…

-¿Eh? Pues… también lo estarías si estuvieras metros de distancia del suelo – Mintió al momento que la toma de la muñeca para apartarle la mano alegando que es de mala educación apuntar de esa forma.

-Si tú lo dices. – Sin comprenderla del todo bien.

* * *

Se podía ver a Saraya caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad con destino a su casa. Cuando llego abrió la puerta sin la necesidad de una llave, dejó su bolso y chaqueta en el perchero e iba a ir a la cocina cuando se detiene al notarse reflejada en el espejo, agachando la cabeza.

-Esto es una mentira… ¿Por qué me metí en esto?

-¿Ya llegaste… - La recién llegada se puso nerviosa y escondió todas las cosas del trabajo, incluyendo su rubio cabello – Asami?

-H-Hola Saraya-chan – Ahora era una mujer de cabello negro de tonos morados que le rebasada los hombros – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Asami. – Sonriendo, sin saber que su amiga ultrajaba su identidad.


	16. Acosados en un crucero

****Continuacion!

Dios, me estoy acercando hasta donde lo tengo adelantado, el capi 18 xDDD Deberia avanzar y tal vez en usar un capi de Castle o de sherlock para los futuros casos xDDDD No tengo la sabia mente criminal como la de esos dos.

Esta es una nueva... "saga?" xDDD que creo que seran cuatro capis, luego...pues estoy pensando xDDD aun no me decido xDDDD

**DISCLAIMER**: Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Lo que es mio es el fic y los personajes de la new generacion.

**Capitulo 16: Acosados en un crucero.**

_¡Gran inauguración de Tinker Bell!_

_¡Esperamos con ansias su presencia!_

Haine miraba fijamente aquel papel con elegantes letras doradas que estaba dentro de un sobre que había recibido esta mañana. Giro su rostro a su derecha para ver dos boletos que también estaban ahí adentro.

Al parecer, Haine recibió una invitación de primera clase al nuevo crucero llamado "Tinker Bell" (N/A: Sí, sí, lo escribí pensando en el país de nunca jamás). Era un viaje de una semana, la misma semana en que ella estaba libre de clases, e incluso tenía la firma del capitán de la nave.

-No lo entiendo aún, ¿Quién quisiera darme invitaciones para ir a un crucero?

-Y de primera clase… no te lo mereces.

-¡Conan! – Gira su rostro para ver a su odioso hermano menor. – ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto sin tocar?

-Te he tocado diez veces y no me respondías, así que me aburrí.

-De acuerdo, lo siento – Lanzando un suspiro, volvió a tomar los boletos.

-Sabes, aun que no lo quiera aceptar, eres una buena detective, de seguro ese capitán quiere invitar a los famosos o algo así.

-Bueno, me alegra que admitas que soy increíble… y puede que tengas razón, lo más probable es que mi padre también haya recibido invitaciones.

-Haine, Conan – Ran se hizo presente con su sonrisa de siempre – El almuerzo esta listo, bajen a comer y después podrán salir.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué debo llevar a mis hermanitos?

-Porque ni Shinichi y yo podemos Haine, es una de tus responsabilidades de hermana mayor – Acariciándole los cabellos – En verdad lamento arruinar tu domingo.

-Mentira, lo disfrutas – Se quejo mientras caminaba. No quería ser grosera ni malvada, pero andaba un poco de mal humor desde que Shinta se fue, estaba molesta con ese tonto y no sabía como desahogarse, normalmente lo haría golpeándolo, ¿Pero como hacerlo si él no estaba? – Este lió de la adolescencia me causará migraña.

* * *

-Shinta, has recibido un correo – Aviso Kazuha.

El pequeño Yatto dio las gracias mientras tomaba la carta, aguantando los gritos de emoción y de curiosidad de sus pequeños hermanos y ahora que tenían el mismo nivel de altura, sus hermano se aprovechaban haciéndole bromas u obligándolo a jugar con ellos en el parque a juegos infantiles y que él odiaba mucho. La abrió, encontrándose dos boletos y una pequeña hoja.

-Es una invitación a un crucero llamado Tinker Bell.

-¡¿Crucero? – Exclamo Akemi.

-¡¿Tinker Bell? – Grito Genji.

-¡Yo quiero ir! – Dijeron.

-Son solo dos boletos – Dijo el muchacho, veía aquellas invitaciones con mala cara, algo en esto llamaba su atención – Mamá, ¿Papá recibió carta hoy?

-Si, pero solo cuentas.

-Extraño.

* * *

-¿Una invitación? – Pregunto Sonoko.

-Si, me han invitado a un crucero, el Tinker Bell – Fueron las palabras de Sora.

-Y de primera clase – Makoto tomo los boletos, viéndolos detenidamente.

-¿Por qué ella recibe boletos? – Se quejo Malik.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa algo que ni yo se? – Se quejo su hermana mayor.

-Y es justo cuando tengo más trabajo – Se quejo Sonoko.

-Yo tampoco iré.

-Llévame a mí.

-No señor, no estaré en un crucero de niñera, ni mucho menos cuando eres un fastidioso que no puede estar ni cinco minutos quieto.

-Además, tú no sales a solas con tu hermana a lugares lejanos sin mí o Makoto.

Sora le saco la lengua a su hermano menor. Su mirada le revelo de nuevo esos boletos, a pesar de la emoción por ir a uno ella sola sin supervisión de sus padres, no podía evitar sentir ese extraño presentimiento de que algo iría mal.

* * *

Era el día en que el crucero zarparía, era enorme y pintado de blanco, con elegantes letras doradas que decía "Tinker Bell".

Haine usaba unos pescadores ajustados hasta las rodillas y de color rojo con unos suspensores de color negro, una pollera sin mangas con líneas verticales de color negro y azul, y por último, unos tacones de punta de cuero café.

-¿No es bonito Yatto?

-Sí, de nuevo gracias por invitarme – Yatto usaba unos pantalones blancos, una camisa azul claro, encima una chaqueta amarilla sin mangas, y como su gorra blanca, ambos andaban con el símbolo de su equipo favorito y unas blancas zapatillas.

-Bueno, Shinta le dio sus boletos a los gemelos y no quería que te quedases solo en tu casa, es una lastima que el tío Heiji y la tía Kazuha hayan tenido que salir a Osaka con los mellizos.

-¡Es mi primera vez en un crucero!

-Ya lo captaron Anko, pero no se comportes así, me avergüenzas.

Anko usaba una falda corta y de color blanco, con el estampado de una rosa roja en la esquina izquierda y era rodeado por un cinturón delgado de cuero y de color café oscuro, como sus sandalias, una pollera de color marrón que no tenía mangas y le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y su cabello era adornado por unas orquillas que tenían una mariposa.

Su hermano Kai usaba nada menos que un short de traje de baño de color rojo con dos delgadas líneas blancas en cada pierna, sandalias negras, como el banano que adornaba su cintura, donde ahí tenía guardado sus cosas y una camisa blanca que tenía completamente desabrochado, por lo que se podía ver su torso desnudo.

-Yo tengo una pregunta… ¡¿Por qué tuve que usar mi boleto extra para invitar a tu hermano, Haine? – Quiso saber Sora en el momento que señalaba al pequeño que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Perdón, pero insistía tanto en venir y como Kyouya y Kaho-chan ya tienen boletos gracias a su padre… Pero no te preocupes, ellos dormirán juntos y lo sabes.

-Que desperdicio el haber usado nuestros boletos para traer niños – Suspiro.

-¿Desperdicio? – Preguntaron Yatto y Conan, alzando una ceja.

Sora usaba un short de jeans de color blanco, era muy corto y tenía un cinturón negro, zapatillas de color rosa oscuro y una blusa de color verde claro, sin mangas y que tenía abrochado solamente tres botones de arriba y abajo había sido recogido para hacer un nudo por debajo de sus senos.

Conan llevaba puesto la pollera de los Spirits (líneas horizontales de color verde claro y blanco) y de mangas cortas, como también la gorra que era blanca y ambos tenían el emblema del equipo, unas zapatillas blancas y unos pescadores negros que tenía también bolsillos en las piernas y le colgaba un llavero plateado que terminaba con una pelota de fútbol.

-¿Dónde estará Kyouya-niichan y Kaho-chan? – Pregunto Yatto, sintiéndose estúpido al tener que hablar así.

-Están arreglando su equipaje – Explico Kai con un mal gesto en el rostro.

-Si no te gusta que este aquí, puedes tirarte al mar Kuroba, incluso seré amable y te tiraré un salvavidas.

Kyouya se hizo presente con su pequeña hermana Kaho.

Él usaba unos pantalones holgados de color café oscuro, también usaba una camisa, pero era de color azul claro y lo tenía abrochado, menos tres botones arriba, su cabello era adornado por unas gafas negras y usaba unas sandalias blancas. Sus labios adornaban esa sonrisa de superioridad que heredo de Saguru y tal como esa sonrisa fastidiaba a Kaito, ahora estaba fastidiando a Kai… La genética es asombrosa.

Su hermanita Kaho tenía su cabello recogido en dos coletas y sus moños tenían lo que parecía ser unas calaveras y llevaba un sombrero rosa encima para cubrirse del sol, un elegante vestido de verano de color amarillo con un gran bolsillo en el centro que tenía además un lazo, calcetas blancas y unos zapatos de charol de color negro.

-Al único que deberían tirar es a ti Hakuba – Viéndolo con odio.

-Pero tú solo estas aquí porque Shinta no acepto los boletos, en cambio, mi padre me compró los boletos, por lo que eso deja bien en claro que tú eres el que sobra.

Todos miraba aquella "platica amistosa" un poco nerviosos y con una gota deslizándose por sus rostros, incluso podían ver la "chispa" que emanaban los ojos de ambos chicos, Kyouya lucía tranquilo, tenía sus brazos cruzados y le sonreía burlonamente a Kai, quien, en cambio, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su short y no sonreía, en vez de eso, lo miraba con absoluto odio.

-Niichan – Kaho lo tomo de la mano – Si Kai-niichan te esta molestando, ¿Lo puedo lanzar yo a volar con mis poderes? – Sonríe – Me servirá de práctica.

-No Kaho, Kuroba y yo solo estamos teniendo una platica bromista entre amigos – Le explicaba, disfrutando del gesto de miedo en Kai, pálido con solo imaginarse los problemas en que se metería al ser el conejillo de indias de una bruja aprendiz.

_Kyouya siempre ha sido de cuidado._ Fueron los pensamientos de Yatto, recordando sus días de campamento con él y Anko.

-Es una lástima si – Hablo el ingles sin darle interés – Que Shinta no haya querido venir con nosotros a este viaje, y eso que pocas veces tiene estas oportunidades – Su mirada se desvió en Yatto, poniéndolo nervioso – Definitivamente es muy extraño.

_Sí… es de cuidado… al mínimo descuido y seré hombre muerto._

-¿Te ha llamado o algo así? – Sora observo a Haine en busca de una respuesta.

-Solo me ha dejado un mensaje, pero de ahí, nada más.

-M-Mejor no pensemos en eso – Hablo el pequeño cada vez más nervioso – Mejor vamos a divertirnos, quiero jugar a la pelota Haine-neechan.

-Creo que jugar a un partido de fútbol será muy interesante – Dijo la chica, dándole su mejor sonrisa en prueba de que apoyaba su idea.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Shinichi al ver el diario, estaba sorprendido y nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Shinichi?

-Ran, ¿Recuerdas el caso de hace dos años? El del asesinato en el tren y que KUTOSU resolvió.

-Sí, el culpable era un tal Yamamoto, ¿no? ¿Pero qué ocurre?

-Ha escapado de prisión – Revelándole la portada, donde se veía la cara del criminal – ¿Recuerdas lo que él le dijo a los chicos?

-Calma Shinichi – Pidió al ver preocupado, se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano – Haine y los otros no se encuentran aquí, están en un crucero, a millas… No regresarán hasta dentro de una semana.

-Tienes razón, debemos usar ese tiempo para atraparlo – Sacando su móvil.

-¿A quien llamarás?

-Hattori, dudo que quiera ser ignorado en algo así.

-Shinichi… Haine, Conan y los demás estarán bien, recuerda quienes son sus padres.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - Besando su frente – Hattori, debes regresar, hay problemas.

* * *

Después de un día agradable, era la hora de cenar, así que los muchachos se preparaban para comer. El comedor era realmente agradable y se veía muy costoso y nuestros aventureros se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana, por lo que podían ver bien el paisaje nocturno.

-Es muy hermoso – Exclamo Sora.

-Te apoyo Sora – Fueron las palabras de Anko, en el momento que tomaba de su jugo de naranja.

-Niichan, voy al baño – Aviso Kaho en el momento que se bajaba de la silla.

-Yo también voy – Dijo Conan – Vengo en seguida Haine.

-Tengan cuidado – pidió mientras los pequeños se iban corriendo.

-Les guardaremos postre – Aseguro Kai.

-Yatto – Hablo Kyouya, sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos – Shinta, Anko y yo fuimos a un campamento llamado Pantera, ¿Has ido?

-N-No, no he ido, a mi madre no le gustan esas cosas.

-Oh, es extraño, porque tu forma de cortar la nuez es tal como nos enseñaron allá.

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamo Anko sorprendida.

-E-Es que Shinta-niichan me enseño – Poniéndose nervioso y maldiciéndose internamente por su descuido. _Ese Kyouya no se le escapa nada, maldición._

-Interesante – Kyouya se limpió los labios con una servilleta, para luego sonreírle al pequeño con burla – Shinta debe quererte mucho.

-N-No lo creo, Shinta-niichan le gusta molestarme.

-Ya veo – Alzando una ceja, para luego volver a comer.

-Ese Shinta, que grosero, incluso molestando a niños pequeños – Se quejo Sora en el momento que tomaba de su bebida – No me sorprende que descubramos a futuro que en realidad es un pedófilo.

_¡¿Quién diablos es pedófilo Sora?_ Grito el muchacho en sus pensamientos, queriendo clavarle a su amiga el tenedor.

-Sora, por favor, no digas esas cosas – Pidió Haine un poco nerviosa.

-Yo solo estoy… - Se interrumpe en el momento que sus ojos se abren de golpe.

-¿Sora? – Pregunto Anko.

La muchacha trataba de hablar, pero sentía un dolor intenso en la garganta, incluso llevo sus manos a dicha zona. Estaba cada vez más blanca y luego pasaba un poco a morado. Alarmada, Haine grito horrorizada el nombre de su amiga y Kai, se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacía ella, sorprendiéndose luego por el aroma que impregnaba. Alarmado, la cargo.

-¡Necesita atención de inmediata, a digerido Cianuro! – Le grito a los encargados.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron, ¿En que momento Sora había digerido veneno? Rápidamente, tanto Haine como Yatto, miraron la copa que había digerido la muchacha y Haine, con un pañuelo, lo tomo con cuidado y lo acercó a su nariz, sorprendiéndose.

-Huele a cianuro.

_¡Niichan, niichan!_ – Se oía una alarmada y asustada voz en los parlantes de la nave.

-¿Qué hace una niña en el cuarto del capitán?

-¡¿Kaho? – Exclamo Kyouya.

_¡Haine!_ – Ahora fue el turno de Conan de gritar – _¡Ven rápido, han matado al capitán y usaron su sangre para escribir un mensaje!_

-¡Kai, Anko, cuiden de Sora! – Rogó la muchacha mientras corría con Yatto y Kyouya hacía la cabina del capitán con la guía de algunos encargados.

* * *

**¡Mueran bastardos de KUTOSU!**

Fue el mensaje que encontraron al entrar.

Estaba hecho de pura sangre, la sangre del capitán.

El capitán se encontraba muerto, sentado en el suelo, con un cuchillo clavado en su cuello y con los ojos y boca abiertos.

Kaho estaba llorando y abrazando a Conan por el miedo mientras este miraba el cadáver seriamente y con sospechas.

-¿Mueran bastardos de KUTOSU? – Preguntaron Haine y Yatto a la vez.

_Ya me parecían extrañas esas invitaciones._ Fueron los pensamientos de Shinta.

-Creía que no era necesario preocuparse por eso ya que estábamos a millas, pero por este mensaje, me da a entender que esta aquí – Comento Kyouya.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Pregunto Haine.

-Leí el diario de hoy – Explicaba mientras se dirigía a los pequeños para cargar a Kaho entre sus brazos – Ha ocurrido una fuga en la prisión esta noche.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con esto? – Fue la exigente pregunta de Conan.

-Que ese hombre que se escapo, es nada menos que Yamamoto, el hombre que ustedes encerraron hace dos años – Declaro, clavando su mirada en Haine.

-¿Yamamoto? – Se escapo de los labios de la chica.

_¡¿Yamamoto esta aquí?_ – Fueron los pensamientos de Shinta, alarmado y preocupado.

-Y al parecer, quiere venganza… Comenzando con ese cianuro.

-¡¿Él ataco a Sora?

-Es lo más probable… no se rendirá hasta verlos muertos… Tenemos que atraparlo y rápido.

_¡Haine!_ – Exclamo Yatto de golpe, girando su rostro para ver a la nerviosa muchacha.

_Shinta_ – Fueron sus pensamientos – _Me alegra que estés lejos, ya que ahora estas a salvo_ – Sonriendo levemente.


	17. Dos niños súper dotados

Como explico en mi fic de "El secreto de Angel", me he pasado el dia "re-escribiendo" las contis. ^^ Ha sido mucho "Esta mierda lo escribi yo?" XDDDDD.

SABIIIIIIIAAAAA que Sera era hermana de Shuu xDDDD. Todo este tiempo hemos visto a Bourbon, pero se estaba haciendo pasar por un falso Shuu...maldito Gosho, que te gusta torturar. Es tipico, cuando al fin le leemos la mente, nos trolla pa jodernos mas xDDD.

DISCLAIMER: DC y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 17: Dos niños súper dotados.**

Sora se había salvado de morir gracias a un lavado de estómago y que no había consumido tanto del veneno ya que no estaba en su bebida, sino en la parte de afuera de su copa, por lo que le limpiaron también toda la zona bucal. (N/A: Por mucho que vea House, no soy ni él ni doctora. Tampoco tengo doctores de amistades, así que no quiero críticas medicinales de que es imposible o cosas así XD). Los doctores del crucero dieron de diagnostico que estará durmiendo durante un día completo y con sus defensas bajas, así que estarán cada hora revisándola y dándole inyecciones.

Volviendo al caso, estaban los detectives Haine y Kyouya con sus hermanos menores y Yatto analizando la escena del crimen. Le había ordenado al vice capitán que mantuviera a la gente en calma y reunida en el comedor hasta que llegase la policía para comenzar el interrogatorio.

—Kaho, si no quieres seguir aquí, ve al comedor. — Le pide su hermano preocupado por verla tan asustada y pálida, su hermana jamás había visto en vivo un cadáver, aun cuando pertenecía a una familia de detectives.

—No, quiero estar contigo. — Le susurra aferrada de sus ropas y con los ojos cerrados para no estar viendo.

—Haine. — Conan estaba arrodillado al lado de la víctima y con guantes puestos, le tenía la camisa levantada. — Este tiene más puñaladas en el pecho.

—¿De dónde sacaste esos guantes? — Le cuestiona su hermana con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera.

—Siempre las traigo… cálculo que lleva dos horas muerto.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunta Yatto acercándose para mirar mejor.

-Sí, según me han dicho algunos encargados, vieron al capitán entrar a su camarote hace dos horas y de ahí no se volvió a ver.

—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas tonterías como esta sin decirme? — Le regaña su hermana golpeándolo en la cabeza con su puño derecho.

—Eso me dolió Haine. — Su hermanito se frotaba la zona atacada y miraba a la muchacha con odio. — Te recuerdo que hacías lo mismo a mi edad.

—Hay una GRAN diferencia: Soy la primogénita y se supone que me aseguro que mis hermanos menores no sigan mi ejemplo.

—Eso es una excusa barata. — Viendo hacía otro lado sin perder la molestia que sentía.

—Voy a… — Furiosa, iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando sus ojos captaron algo que estaba escondido bajo el escritorio, estaba arrugado y hecho una bola de papel.

Se pone de cuatro patas debajo del mueble y trata de alcanzar su objetivo sin tocar o mover el cadáver. Finalmente lo toma y descubre que la bola era nada menos que una fotografía, algo en ella ocasiono que Haine abriese sus ojos y gritase por la sorpresa, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Haine-neechan? — Yatto estaba confundido por su comportamiento.

Ahora entiendo por qué me sonaba la cara del capitán. — Y muestra la fotografía. — Era el amigo de Yamamoto, estaba presente cuando resolvimos el caso hace dos años.

Mientras Kyouya tomaba la fotografía, Yatto dirige su atención al cadáver, ¿Por qué Yamamoto mataría su mejor amigo? Sus pasos lo regresan hacía la víctima y contemplo algo que no había notado antes en el cuchillo: Hebras rojas. Estaban rodeando la empuñadura y colgaban como sogas. Recoge uno con mucho cuidado y llego a la conclusión de que era cabello teñido de rojo a causa de la cantidad de sangre que salió del cuerpo del capitán.

Vuelve a ver el mensaje de amenaza, ese chiflado estaba suelto, había atacado a Sora y su siguiente víctima sería Haine. Aprieta la quijada y clava su mirada en ella, debía protegerla, está claro y se sentía incapaz de hacer algo útil con ese tamaño de renacuajo.

—¿Qué es eso pequeño?

La pregunta de Kaho llamo la atención de todos, notaron como ella señalaba el mensaje de muerte que escribió el asesino con sangre, específicamente debajo de KUTOSU. Se acercan y notaron que había algo escrito en pequeño y también con sangre.

_Son cuatro._

—¿Son cuatro? — Susurro el nuevo pequeño detective.

—La forma de escribirlo es diferente que la amenaza. — Murmuro Haine.

—Debió haber sido el capitán, tiene el mismo tipo de escritura que en las invitaciones que recibiste hermana. — Conan saco una de las invitaciones que tenía en el bolsillo para verificar su teoría.

Yatto hizo exactamente lo mismo, debajo de las frases doradas, estaba escrito el nombre del capitán escrito por él mismo y con su firma. Conan tenía razón, era la letra del capitán. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sus movimientos no dejaban de ser vigilados por Kyouya, quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión sería en el rostro. Estaba molesto con Yatto.

_Es un hombre muerto._

* * *

Sora seguía dormida y había recuperado algo de color. Estaba siendo cuidada por Anko, quien se había puesto ropas más cómodas (unos jeans azules y una pollera blanca escrito en rojo "Mis ojos están más arriba, imbécil") y decidió estar con ella porque era peligroso dejarla sola si afuera había un desquiciado que podría matarla en cualquier momento.

Ella sabía que su gemelo le había pedido que la acompañase en su lugar debido a que si seguía viéndola así de frágil y vulnerable, su ira y deseos vengativos aumentarían al punto de cobrarse con la misma moneda con el asesino y Kai era un ladrón, no un sicario.

Sale de sus pensamientos al oír un pequeño quejido por parte de la heredera Suzuki, ni en sus sueños podía estar tranquila. Anko sonrió tristemente y tomo una de sus manos con mucho cuidado, acariciando la palma con el dedo gordo.

—Ya verás Sora que pronto te levantaras y seguirás tan alegre y energética como siempre. — Le prometió tratando de sonreírle de forma más animada, si ella no se mantenía fuerte, su hermano mucho menos… la complicación de la genética.

Su expresión cambia a sorpresa y gira su cuerpo para ver la puerta. No tarda en correr y la abre de par en par con determinación y preparada para lo que venga.

No había nadie afuera.

Ella mira por todos lados, pero no sentía ninguna clase de presencia a su alrededor o ese extraño escalofrió de ser observaba por alguien. Extraño, ella estaba segura que alguien estaba observándola, de seguro ya se ha ido corriendo al verse descubierto.

Se muerde el labio inferior.

Estaba claro que no podía dejar a Sora sola.

* * *

Kai había decidido esperar la llegada de la policía, era mejor que quedarse con Sora o andar de detective rondando un cadáver. Como su hermana, también se había cambiado, estaba usando unos pantalones de tela de color blanco y una camisa verde con sus botones desabrochados.

Oye unos pasos y voltea para ver que Haine se acercaba acompañada de su hermano Conan. El ladrón sonrió levemente y alza una de sus manos.

—Te has demorado mucho Haine-chan.

—Lo siento, pase primero a dejar a Kaho-chan a dormir en su habitación, la pobre seguía aterrada.

—Es una niña quejica. — Murmuro Conan malhumorado y se gana otro golpe por cortesía de su hermana.

—Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, es una niña al igual que tú.

Se podía oír finalmente el helicóptero, se veía pequeño por la distancia, pero lo importante es que ya había llegado. Les tomo diez minutos estar sobre el crucero y usando el tremendo circulo con H en el centro como guía, pudieron estacionarse sin ningún problema mientras Haine movía sus brazos.

Del vehículo aéreo bajaron nada menos que Shinichi, Ran y Heiji. La mujer corre hacía su hija para abrazarla comentándole lo preocupada que estaba al oír lo que paso. Se oyeron más pasos, más gente estaba bajando del helicóptero.

Bajo una mujer con expresiones alegres en su rostro a pesar de la situación, su cabellera era lisa y café oscuro, lo llevaba corto y adornado con un cintillo azul y el color de sus ojos era de color verde oscuro. Vestía una falda de ejecutiva hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de saco, ambas de color café claro y una blusa blanca, medias transparentes y zapatos de tacón alto.

Detrás de ella se apareció un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, ondulado y corto, tenía pecas en sus mejillas y sus pequeños ojos eran de color negro oscuro. Vestía unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y una corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca. En su brazo derecho colgaba su saco de color azul y usaba unos zapatos negros.

—Tía Ayumi, tío Mitsuhiko. — Haine los saludo con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron la escuela, Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko ingresaron a la policía y después de muchos años entrenando, actualmente Mitsuhiko era inspector y Ayumi era una detective de policía, Genta también se convirtió en oficial, pero en otro sector del país. Ellos ya sabían que sus amigos de la infancia Conan y Ai eran en realidad Shiho y Shinichi, pero no les importó y siguieron estando juntos.

Hasta que Shiho se fue.

—No te preocupes Haine-chan, ahora nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar. — Le aseguró Ayumi con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, había estado bajo el entrenamiento de Sato, así que se le había pegado inconscientemente algunas de sus actitudes.

—Gracias por permanecer a la gente en calma mientras llegábamos nosotros. — Agradece Mitsuhiko colocándose su chaqueta. — Ahora vamos a interrogar a los invitados. — Y ve la puerta del helicóptero. — Baja de una vez Koga.

De la nave bajo ahora un muchacho no más de 26 años y realmente apuesto para la opinión de Haine. Su cabello estaba corto, alborotado y de color negro como la noche, el color de su piel era bronceada y te retaba a que no podías pasar mucho tiempo sin la necesidad de tocar esos músculos para confirmar lo fuerte que era y el azul de sus ojos eran tan intensos que la atraía mucho más. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque sentía que se estaba sonrojando ante tal monumento.

—Este dulce bombón es Amane Koga, fue trasladado a nuestro sector hace dos semanas. — Presentó Ayumi tocando el hombro de la estrella.

—Es todo un honor conocer a la hija del gran detective Kudo Shinichi. — Saludo con una sonrisa encantadora y toma la mano de Haine. — Y por supuesto, he oído cosas geniales sobre usted, heredo el talento de detective y la belleza de su madre, con todo respeto.

—¿Eh? — No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante tal cumplido que ni siquiera pudo hablar porque podía apostar que comenzaría a tartamudear. Así que soltó su mano para evitar ponerse peor. — Muchas gracias, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a recibir halagos todos los días… así que por favor, no me cause un infarto. — Bromeo.

Koga se rió y asintió para estar de acuerdo.

_Ojala Shinta estuviese aquí para que vea esto y me pueda divertir verlo echar chispas._ Pensó Kai notablemente divertido por la escena.

_No entiendo que le ven los hombres a mi estúpida hermana, no tiene nada de femenino. _Pensó Conan molesto y receloso.

* * *

Kyouya miraba cada detalle de la escena del crimen mientras pensaba en todas las pistas que habían reunido, pero estaba seguro que no conseguiría más hasta no oír las interrogaciones. Desvía su mirada para ver a Yatto con la mirada perdida y él podía apostar que estaba preocupado por Haine y Sora.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso te marea el olor a sangre?

—Estoy bien Kyouya-niichan. — Asegura con una fingida sonrisa infantil. Shinta estaba empezando a sentir nauseas de sí mismo, pero tenía que seguir en el papel. — ¿Te parece bien si saco fotos? — Sacando una cámara de su bolsillo.

—Adelante. — Le aseguró con una de esas sonrisas que desesperaba a Kai. El pequeño comienza a sacar fotografías y le llamo la atención el modo profesional que usaba. — Es conveniente que hayas traído tu cámara en el bolsillo.

—Bueno, me gusta la fotografía, así que siempre la llevo conmigo.

—Que coincidencia. — Reflejo una sonrisa llena de superioridad que puso nervioso a Yatto. — Shinta también le gusta aquel pasatiempo.

Yatto se paralizo por aquel comentario, estaba de más decir que Kyouya estaba apostando que él y Shinta tenían una gran similitud o que eran la misma persona y estaba seguro que se metería en serios problemas. Antes de poder hacer algo para salvar su pellejo, Kyouya lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo eleva para que sus rostros estén al mismo nivel. El detective ingles lo veía con desconfianza en sus ojos y con su mano libre señala el cuello y el pecho del niño.

—Esa cicatriz es la misma que se hizo Shinta a causa de enfrentarse a un oso en el campamento. — Recordando que se lo hizo al defender a Anko.

—B-Bueno… la verdad es que…

—Ya deja de fingir Hattori Shinta.

Yatto quedo mudo por unos minutos, había sido descubierto y por Kyouya, tal como se lo temía. Trago saliva.

—No sé de qué hablas Kyouya-niichan, ¿Cómo puedo ser Shinta-niichan? Él es grande y yo pequeño.

—Shinta, si no te confiesas ahora, se lo diré a Haine y dudo que la quieras ver enfurecida.

_¡Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando y burlándote de mí! ¡VOY A MATARTE!_

Yatto se puso azul por aquella imagen que le revela la mente: Una Haine gritándole bien cabreada y lista para darle el golpe de su vida. Vuelve a mirar a Kyouya esperando a que su amigo confesase la verdad y ya no se veía molesto, sino comprensivo. Estaba claro que en él si podía confiar…

Mientras no lo haga enojar.

Lanzo un suspiro.

—Tome por accidente una píldora que encoge a las personas, es un invento que no debe salir a la luz y ahora debo encontrar a la creadora para que me dé el antídoto.

—¿Por qué se lo ocultas a Haine y a Sora?

—Tengo que resolverlo por mí mismo, no las involucrare en mis cosas. — Respondió sin dudar, él era el hombre y debía hacer las cosas solo. — Además…

Al detective ingles le llamo la atención que Shinta se haya mostrado de forma inesperada triste, por eso el pequeño agacho su mirada.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle algo tan grave a una persona que sufre mucho por el dolor ajeno? — Dijo al fin pensando en Haine con su sonrisa animada de siempre, como también en Sora, ambas eran iguales con esa "maldición."

Kyouya lanzo un suspiro de derrota y vuelve a dejar al niño en el suelo, ahora fue su turno de estar al mismo nivel doblando sus piernas y apoya sus brazos en sus rodillas. Una sonrisa de apoyo dibujaba sus labios y levanta un brazo para que su mano se apoye en el cabello del chico.

—No te preocupes, lograrás volver a ser tú y estaré contigo para ayudarte. — Le prometió volviendo a estar derecho. — Todo estará bien, Shinta.

—¿Shinta?

Los dos se paralizan al reconocer la voz de Haine, giran sus rostros en la misma dirección, y en efecto, ella, Kai, Conan y los policías estaba allí con unos nerviosos Shinichi, Heiji y Ran de que la verdad sea descubierta.


	18. Sentido de Hechicero

**Capitulo 18: Sentido de hechicero.**

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Shinta? — Haine vuelve a insistir ya que hubo sólo silencio, nadie le quiso responder.

Kyouya y Yatto se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y entonces, al detective inglés se le ocurrió algo, llevó una mano a su oreja, revelando que llevaba uno de esos mano libre, y se lo muestra con una sonrisa.

—Estuve hablando con él hace unos segundos para contarle sobre el caso… apenas te escuchó, colgó… tal parece que todavía te teme por haberse ido sin avisar.

—Y tiene todo el derecho de asustarse, porque apenas lo vea, le deformaré la cara. — Juró golpeando su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo.

_Maldito_. Pensó Shinta con la vista en Kyouya por haberlo dejado como un cobarde. Al notarlo, el detective inglés le sonrió con burla, disfrutando de tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

—Y también me ha pedido que las cuide mucho… especialmente a ti, Haine.

Tanto la joven Kudo como el pequeño Yatto se ruborizaron por tales palabras comprometedoras… si, el Hakuba primogénito lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

—¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? – Preguntó Shinichi con una mirada de pocos amigos, ganándose un golpecito de advertencia por parte de Ran.

—Contrólate… te pareces a mi padre.

—Yo también te amo, Ran.

—¿El estado de Sora? — Preguntó Heiji a Haine para sacarla del mundo de la fantasía.

—Está estable, pero no despertara hasta mañana. — Volviendo a sus facciones detectivescas.

—Le he preguntado a los del barco sobre personas que venían con el capitán o que sólo estaban relacionados. — Prosiguió el inglés con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y acercándose a los oficiales Ayumi y Kouga, quien anotaba todo. — Higuchi Akemi, Castle Syrena…

—¿Castle Syrena? — Preguntó Ayumi dudosa y tratando de escribirlo bien.

—Es extranjera. — Le explicó tomando de la libreta para escribirlo él mismo. — Se escribe así en kanjis, pero puede usar el abecedario occidental.

—Gracias… esto…

—Hakuba Kyouya, detective de origen Inglaterra. — Se presentó con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ayumi a pesar de ser mayor que él. — Prosiguiendo con los sospechosos, también están Kamiya Ciel, Otomiya Mayuri y Megure Touguu.

—Todos los sospechosos son sólo amigos del capitán que tuvieron la coincidencia de venir. — El que habló fue nada menos que Conan mostrándole a su padre las anotaciones que hizo. — Excepto Castle-san, ella es la sobrina del capitán.

—Excelentes anotaciones, Conan… se ve que serás un gran detective. — Acariciándole los cabellos en señal de felicitación.

La tos de Ran le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con sus palabras, que era sólo un niño y no debían aumentarle el ego o haría una locura como la última vez. Shinichi se tensó por recordarlo y rió nervioso.

—Ayumi-kun, Kouga-kun. — Mitsuhiko, tomando su poder como inspector, llamó a sus subordinados, quienes de inmediato se pusieron rectos y listo para cumplir las órdenes. — Consigan reunir a los sospechosos y una habitación en dónde puedan interrogarlos.

—Entendido Mitsuhiko-kebu. — Y se retiraron.

—Tío Mitsuhiko, eres genial. — Elogió Haine mientras aplaudía.

El inspector se sonrojó y paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza, apenado.

—A Mitsuhiko-kun lo ascendieron hace tres meses y hace un gran trabajo. — Comenta Ran con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a Conan para que dejase de merodear. — Se nota que la primera liga juvenil fueron discípulos de Shinichi.

* * *

El barco contaba con una habitación tipo auditorio, con un escenario y varias sillas para los espectadores, así que decidieron ocupar ese lugar. Los sospechosos estaban sentados en primera fila, en una mesa larga sobre el escenario estaban el inspector, los oficiales y los detectives Heiji y Shinichi. Como en la quinta fila, estaba el resto, atentos por lo que fuesen a decir y algunos con libretas en las manos.

—Bien. — Mitsuhiko comienza a hablar. — Ya deben saber que están aquí por su relación con la víctima, así que son los principales sospechosos.

—La más cercana al capitán era su sobrina, así que ella lo mato. — Se quejo una pelirroja de ojos negros, la sospechosa de nombre Akemi. — Así que no sé porqué el resto debemos estar aquí.

—¿Qué no es obvio? — Kouga tomó la palabra por su jefe, usando un tono de voz seria y amenazante para intimidarla y así no hablase más. — Esto no es más que simple rutina… y no podemos dejar libre a ninguno sólo porque él o ella lo dice… al menos que quiera ser la cómplice del asesino… ¿Entendió?

Molesta e incapaz de decir nada por sentirse pequeña a su lado, Akemi mira hacia otro lado sin dejar la rudeza.

—Ese chico sí que sabe como callarlos. — Murmura Kai con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y dejando que la silla sostenga todo su peso.

Seguía estando en contra de involucrarse en casos, pero uno de ellos había osado atacar a Sora con intensiones asesinas frente a sus ojos y eso JAMAS lo perdonaría.

—Haine, ¿estás bien? — Su madre le tocó la frente. — Estás roja.

—Eh… yo… estoy bien. — Mirando hacia otro lado apenada, se había ruborizado al ver en acción a Kouga… se veía tan apuesto.

Yatto se la quedo mirando extrañado.

—Queremos que nos cuenten lo que estuvieron haciendo en la hora del crimen. — Más que una petición, fue una orden proveniente del detective Heiji.

—Estuve en mi habitación con Ciel-kun. — Admitió Akemi sin rodeos y tomando al mencionado (chico de cabello negro y ojos azules) de su brazo derecho. — Como verá, estamos saliendo… ¿O quiere que le cuente las cosas cochinas que hicimos?

—Asquerosa. — Dijeron Yatto y Conan al mismo tiempo.

—¿Kamiya-san? — Ayumi ve a Ciel para saber si es cierto.

—Así es… estuvimos juntos en el momento del asesinato y andamos saliendo. — Sonriendo con arrogancia.

Haine anotó y puso entre paréntesis "_posibilidad de que se estén cubriendo_".

—Yo estuve en la piscina interna. — Confesó Syrena con un semblante tranquilo y sereno. — Como el techo es de cristal, me quedaba viendo las estrellas tendida en una de las sillas. Cuando escuche a los niños gritar por los parlantes, estaba caminando hacía mi habitación… desgraciadamente, no tengo testigos.

Algo en aquella mujer ponía a Kyouya de pelos de punta, se sentía inseguro e intimidado, el mismo sentimiento que una vez tuvo frente a su madre Akako. Tenía que tener los ojos encima de ella hasta saber lo que le ocurría.

—Apenas termine de comer, salí para afuera. – Fue todo lo que dijo Mayuri, de brazos cruzados. — Tampoco tengo testigos.

—Estuve todo el tiempo en el comedor. — Se justificó Touguu. — Mis compañeros de mesa y el mesero que nos atendió en aquel momento son testigos.

Estuvieron un rato más de interrogación, los motivos del por qué iban en el barco, sus panoramas, etc. Una vez acabado, los sospechosos se fueron con escolta policial.

—¿Estás bien, Kyouya-niichan? — Preguntó Yatto con una fingida voz de niño al notarlo tenso, con un par de gotas de sudor en su frente y muy pensativo.

—Eh… sí… es sólo que una de las sospechosas me incómoda mucho… no sé si es por mi sentido de brujo o… porque sospecho que ya la había visto antes.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, estaba recién amaneciendo cuando los párpados de Sora hicieron presión, señal de estar tomando conciencia de sus sentidos, pero a pesar de su recuperación y pasar mucho tiempo dormida, aun sentía el cuerpo pesado, hasta le complicaba abrir los ojos, por lo que hizo cuatro intentos fallidos, pero a la quinta lo consigue a pesar de estar viendo borroso, los vuelve a cerrar y, esta vez, si pudo ver con claridad, descubriendo que los gemelos Kuroba, su amiga Haine y sus tíos Shinichi y Ran le estaban esperando.

—Supongo que dormí bastante. — Susurró apenas a causa del cansancio.

—¡Sora! — Olvidando lo mal que estaba, Haine se avienta a abrazarla por el cuello, aliviada y emocionada de verla bien. — Estuve tan preocupada por ti.

—Haine… quítate… me duele todo.

—Lo siento. — Apartándose de un movimiento. — Es que yo… de verdad… me preocupaste. — Confesaba con los ojos humedecidos, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Pero ya ves que estoy bien, así que deja de poner cara de niña llorona, que ahora debes actuar como detective y atrapar al responsable.

Le contaron a Sora todo lo que pasó desde que se desmayó a causa del cianuro, que Yamamoto había vuelto, que asesinaron al capitán y el interrogatorio con los sospechosos.

—Puede ser que Yamamoto mató al capitán porque él lo habrá descubierto y tenía que silenciarlo… o fueron cómplices y lo mató ya que no le servía… o con la intención de un "_atrápame si puedes_". — Opinó la joven Suzuki.

—Claro… que Yamamoto esté jugando con nosotras como si nos retara a encontrarlo antes de que nos mate. — Apoyó la joven Kudo ante tal hipótesis, después de todo, el objetivo del criminal eran ellas… y Shinta, pero él estaba muy lejos.

—Lo que me preocupa es el mensaje. — Siguió Sora meditando.

—_Son Cuatro_. — Recitó Shinichi viendo la fotografía del mensaje que le saco Yatto. — Lo único que me hace pensar es que Yamamoto no está solo en esto.

—Papá. — Haine se alarmó al comprenderlo. — ¿Estás diciendo que tiene tres cómplices?

—Eso tendría sentido con las noticias que salieron en la mañana. — Murmuro Anko con una mano en su mentón.

—Yo también lo leí. — Exclamó Ran al recordarse sentada frente a su portátil. — Salía que Yamamoto no huyo solo de la prisión, otros delincuentes que KUTOSU atrapó también se fugaron.

—Oh, eso es genial… Haine y yo nos enfrentamos a cuatro enfermos vengativos. — Tal parece que Sora recuperaba su energía por presentar su característico humor. — Cuando los atrapemos Haine, digámosle a las autoridades que mejor los encierren en un manicomio.

—Lo tendré en mente. — Apoyándola, algo que no era muy seguido cuando Sora hablaba con sarcasmo. — Eso sí… es bueno que Shinta no este.

—Es verdad… por primera vez me alegró que el idiota se mande solito sin avisar. — Cruzándose de brazos. — Y es nuestra oportunidad de hacer las cosas solas y demostrarle que no lo necesitamos como él asegura.

—Tienes razón Sora. — Contagiándose de emoción ante tal brillante idea.

_Creo que si Shinta estuviese aquí, las golpearía_. Pensó Anko con una gota deslizándose por su frente.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. — Dijo Anko para evitar un plan de asociación _Anti-Shinta_. — ¿Qué relación tiene Yamamoto y los supuestos cómplices con estos sospechosos?

—Es tan obvio que hasta me sorprende que seamos gemelos. — Fue el comentario de Kai mientras veía a su hermana con burla, consiguiendo que ella lo golpee en la cara con un pequeño martillo médico. — ¡Eso dolió!

—Por narcisista. — Cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—Como sea. — Frotándose la zona dañada y viendo a su hermana con odio puro. — Hay una gran posibilidad que Yamamoto esté disfrazado de uno de ellos.

—Vaya. — Exclama Shinichi con un asombro sarcástico y cruzándose de brazos. — Es interesante que un Kuroba sepa cosas de detectives.

Anko se puso tensa por unos segundos, estaba claro que el gran detective Kudo Shinichi conocía el secreto Kuroba… pero claro, no iban a dejarse descubrir, por lo que mantuvo su cara de póquer.

—Nosotros, los Kuroba, usamos nuestra inteligencia para otros dones, señor Kudo. — Le explicó el primogénito Kuroba también con su mirada de póquer.

—Hey. — Exclama Sora al darse cuenta de algo. — ¿Dónde están Conan, Yatto, Kaho y Kyouya?

—El idiota de mi hermano está con Kyouya y Yatto-kun en la escena del crimen con la policía. — Le explicó Haine con una vena en la cabeza por pensar en el reto que le lanzo su hermano. — Y Kaho-chan se fue a dormir.

_¡Voy a resolver este caso antes que tú y me agradecerás de rodillas por haberte salvado el trasero!_

—¿No crees que Yatto se parece mucho a Shinta? Y no hablo sólo en apariencia, mira que ha salido también con lo de detective.

—¿Eh? — Sorprendida. — T-Tienes razón.

* * *

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana en cama, Sora no lo aguantó ni un segundo más y mandando a la mierda la seguridad y esas cosas, salió de la enfermería con destino la escena del crimen con la vista en una libreta de anotaciones. Si los criminales o la policía creían que ella se quedaría en cama como una damisela en peligro… ¡Es porque no conocen a Suzuki Sora, la princesa de las patadas!

De golpe, siente una presencia acosando su espacio personal y con todo lo que le ha pasado, reaccionó en poner una mirada de luchadora seria (como su papi y tía Ran XD) y usando un pie como apoyo, se va dando la media vuelta con una pierna alzada, propinando una patada en la cara a su atacante, quien cayó al suelo herido. Al ver quién era, se preocupó y horrorizada, se acercó a él.

—Kai-kun, en verdad lo siento tanto.

—Guau, nada mal para alguien que hace poco ingirió cianuro. — Elogió con una gran sonrisa a pesar del dolor y Sora no evitó sonrojarse, que miró hacia otro lado. — Por cierto… tú no deberías estar fuera de la cama, Sora. Deberías regresar a dormir.

—¿Mientras cuatro dementes están tras mi cuello y el de Haine? Ni muerta. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Kai se estaba poniendo de pie. — Voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido en cama y atrapar al bastardo. — Jura alzando el puño derecho en alto, parecía estar llena de energía y determinación.

Ante tal espíritu de lucha, Kai sonrió ocasionando que Sora se sonroje de nuevo, y fue aumentando al verlo acercarse tanto a ella.

—Entonces voy a tener que trabajar de niñero… porque me rehusó a permitir que te dañen de nuevo.

Y el rubor sigue aumentando.

* * *

Adormilada, Kaho despertó al fin, se había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo ya que se pasó la noche tan asustada que no durmió nada hasta que se fue a meter a la cama de su hermano en busca de compañía.

Notó que estaba sola, por lo que su hermano ya debió de haberse ido a investigar sobre el caso. Primero fue al baño para su aseo personal y una vez lista, se vistió con un largo vestido verde claro ideal para el verano, holgado y sin mangas, se pone unos zapatos de charol del mismo color sobre sus pequeñas calcetas blancas y sale de la habitación hacía el comedor, de seguro ya estarían varios almorzando.

Tratando de orientarse por sí sola, busca entre los pasillos el camino correcto. De golpe, se cruzo con una de las sospechosas que caminaba hacía ella, Syrena. Al verla, su pequeño cuerpo se paralizó y una descarga recorre su columna, algo en ella no le agradaba, le recordaba lo estricta que era su madre cuando hablaba de hechizos y ella fallaba. Pero este sentimiento era peor.

—Ala, ¿Estás perdida pequeña? — Pregunta la sospechosa con una sonrisa cálida. A pesar de los buenos tratos, Kaho no bajaba la guardia, recordaba que Akako le había dicho que cuando tuviera esa sensación, nunca confíe de esa persona… fueron una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de ella mientras vivió.

—Yo… yo no…. — Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Sé que soy una de las sospechosas, pero no te preocupes que no pienso hacerte daño.

_No es por eso que me das inseguridad._

—¡Kaho! — La niña voltea y se encuentra a su salvador.

—¡Conan-kun! — Aliviada de verlo correr hacía él.

—Nos están esperando, Kaho. — La toma de la mano y sin siquiera ser cortes con Syrena, se la lleva corriendo lo más lejos posible. — No deberías acercarte a los sospechosos.

—E-… ¡Eso ya lo sé! — Se defendió con las mejillas rojas por su error. — Pero yo no tengo la culpa, mi cuerpo no fue capaz de moverse.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo… esa mujer… no me da confianza.

_Esa mujer…_

Un grito detiene su carrera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aún arrastrando a Kaho, Conan fue corriendo hacía donde provenía el grito. Descubren que provenía de una de las habitaciones del personal del barco y que la que había gritado fue Lautner Sara, la hija del vice capitán. Estaba de rodillas, llena de terror en su rostro, sus manos en forma de puños y su cuerpo temblaba, con los ojos clavados en el interior de la habitación (la puerta estaba abierta).

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! — Le grita el pequeño mientras se acercaba, pero ella no le respondió, seguía en estado de shock y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al llegar y ver al interior de la puerta, Conan quedo paralizado de asombro al ver a un teniente muerto. Kaho logró reaccionar del asombro y sólo atino en gritar y aferrarse de Conan asustada y con los ojos cerrados.

El culpable le había cortado los brazos, que estaban sobre la cama, el resto del cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo y entre la mancha de sangre, había algo escrito…

_El tiempo corre, si no nos atrapan primero, ustedes morirán KUTOSU._

Otra descarga ataca a Kaho y se obligada a ver a su derecha, aun temblando de miedo, descubriendo que una oscura silueta los observaba y que se había ido. Al mismo tiempo, los demás estaban llegando por el lado izquierdo.

* * *

La víctima se llamaba Ginjou y tuvo 35 años antes de morir. Hora de la muerte: once de la mañana, veinte minutos después de haber terminado de desayunar.

—Onisama. — Kaho, completamente asustada, trataba de llamar la atención de Kyouya, pero este estaba muy metido en los resultados de la investigación para escuchar.

—Primero el capitán era amigo de Yamamoto y ahora resulta que este teniente era el amigo de Shishio, el otro fugitivo. — Murmura Sora con una mano detrás de su cabeza. — Definitivamente, hay que llevarlos a un manicomio.

—¿Y por qué la hija del vice capitán vino aquí? — Pregunta Yatto dirigiendo su vista hacía la mencionada, dando su testimonio a Ayumi.

-Tal parece que eran prometidos. — Comenta Kyouya cruzándose de brazos. — Le pareció extraño no haberlo visto por ningún lado, así que vino a ver si estaba bien.

—Tendrá que devolver el anillo.

—¡Sora! — Retó Haine con una expresión de molestia.

—¿Qué? No es saludable tener cosas de muertos, se podría convertir en una chica deprimida a futuro y hasta podría llegar al suicidio.

—Contigo no se puede. — Suspirando resignada.

_Esta Sora… ¿Y así piensa resolver el caso sin mi protección?_ Piensa Yatto viéndola resignado y con ganas de pegarle… si fuese de nuevo Shinta…

—Pero hablando en serio… está claro que nos están retando Haine. — Viendo el mensaje que aún seguía en el suelo y que estaban rodeando los cuatro.

—Esto me está colmando de los nervios. — Admitió la chica preocupada. — Es todo un juego homicida gótico de la caza del gato y el ratón para ellos.

—Oye, ¿Y qué paso con el entusiasmo de esta mañana? — Apoyando sus manos en las caderas. — Tenemos que resolver esto y echárselo en cara a Shinta para que no vuelva a tratarnos de debiluchas.

—Onisama. — Kaho vuelve a ser ignorada.

_Eso no pasará_. Aseguró Shinta en sus pensamientos, confiado de sus propias palabras.

—Ya lo sé, pero esto es serio Sora… tenemos que enfrentarnos a cuatro locos y para más remate, están asesinando a personas como un juego….

—¿Y? — La interrumpe con un tono de voz fría. — No es la primera ni la última vez que nos enfrentamos a estas cosas peligrosas… pero, ¿Y qué? Aceptamos eso desde los siete años cuando decidimos ser los detectives más famosos del mundo… por lo que no aceptare que botes las cartas antes de jugarlas.

Tanto Haine como Yatto la miraron con asombro, pocas veces veían a Sora actuar tan… tan madura y genial, usando la superioridad con sabiduría, y cuando se comportaba así, es porque se tenía confianza en su victoria… en ella y en sus amigos, así que no iba a permitir que nadie bote la toalla. El adolescente encogido sonrió con arrogancia, ocultándola con ayuda de sus cabellos, felicitando en silencio a Sora por prender al fin su cerebro, y Haine la miraba con admiración mientras se ruborizaba.

—Tienes razón Sora… ¡Muchas gracias! — sus manos toman forma de puños y las alza a nivel de sus pechos. — Voy a dar lo mejor de mí y ellos se arrepentirán de haber escapado y enfrentarnos… ¡Nadie desafía a KUTOSU sin salir mal parados! — Juró llenándose de energía.

_Y aunque no pueda ayudarlas directamente como siempre, estaré cuidándoles las espaldas… eso significa ser un equipo_. Yatto mira a las chicas con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por sus amigas.

—¡ONISAMA! — Kaho gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cansada de ser ignorada y causando que todos la miren. Se puso colorada… pero es que su hermano tenía la culpa.

—Lo siento Kaho… estaba muy metido mientras pensaba… si estás aterrada, puedes encerrarte en la habitación hasta que yo vaya, ¿Vale?

—Es que… tengo algo que decirte…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Cuando Conan-kun y yo encontramos el cadáver, tuve un extraño escalofrió que me advertía que éramos observados… y así fue, había una silueta por el mismo lugar por donde nosotros vinimos.

—Entiendo. — Acariciándole los cabellos. — Eres más sensible que yo en esto de los sentidos de hechicero, es natural que sientas tanto miedo…

—Onisama… esa misma sensación me la da una de las sospechosas, Syrena-san.

—¿De verdad? — Asombrado, entonces no eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Me da temor… mucho más que mamá cuando se ponía seria en el entrenamiento… y a la vez sentía que ella desprendía enojo conmigo por algo que no cometí.

—¿De verdad? — Al verla asentir, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, llamando la atención de su hermana y detectives.

—¿Onisama?

—¿Kyouya-kun? — Dijeron las chicas detectives.

—¿Kyouya-niichan? — Yatto sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que había descubierto algo.

—Hay que reunirnos en privado con Syrena-san, vamos a desenmascarar un pequeño misterio. — Acariciando los cabellos de su hermana para tranquilizarla.


	19. Noche de Chicas

Siguiente capitulo y final de la saga del crucero! XD Así que la próxima continuación sera otra aventurilla loca que sabrán al final del capitulo.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y darle oportunidad a esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER**: DC y MK no me pertenece, sino a Gosho Aoyama. Lo que es mío son la nueva generación y la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Noche de Chicas.**

Para andar rodeada de detectives y ladrones, Syrena luce bastante tranquila en su asiento.

Hay un silencio sepulcral mientras se esperaba que Kyouya hablase. Él y Syrena comparten el centro del auditorio en una batalla visual que luce parejo. Sus compañeras de clases y los tres pequeños los contemplaban desde sus asientos en primera fila.

Sora se dio una ducha rápida apenas tiene oportunidad de quitarse el olor de la enfermería, por eso anda con su pelo húmedo. Se cambio también de prendas: unos shorts de jeans y una pollera holgada con la bandera de Londres como estampado y con la espalda al descubierto, revelando la parte trasera del sostén.

Kaho anda cerca de Yatto y Conan para sentirse más segura. Sigue sintiendo peligro al ver esa mujer.

—¿Por qué estoy con niños y adolescentes en vez de la policía? — Syrena se cruza elegantemente de piernas. Como su falda larga lleva un corte, se puede captar un vistazo a las ligas de su media izquierda. — ¿No creerás que mate a mi propio tío?

—Por supuesto que no. — Le dijo Kyouya seguro de sí mismo y llamando la atención de sus oyentes. — Sin embargo, la llamamos por otro motivo.

—¿Qué planea Kyouya-san? — Sora le pregunta a Anko porque después de todo, son amigos de más años y es la única en esa habitación que lo conoce (sin contar a Kaho).

—Sinceramente no tengo idea. — Ve a Kaho por si sabe algo, pero la niña no presta atención por sus miedos.

_Yo tampoco sé. _Son los pensamientos de Yatto.

—¿Un problema? — Syrena luce extrañada. — No lo entiendo joven detective.

—Es solo una pregunta que circula por mi cabeza. — Lleva las manos al bolsillo y adorna su cara con la hereditaria sonrisa de los Hakuba. — ¿Dónde está la _verdadera _Castle Syrena… _Chie-obasan_?

Los oyentes quedaron mitad confundidos y mitad sorprendidos. Kaho es la excepción. Ahora que comprende por qué se sentía así, se aferra mucho más al brazo de Conan. El niño se quiere quejar de ser manoseado tanto por ella, pero se lo traga al ver su terror y piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría ser mayor y así saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

A Kaho siempre le aterra su _abuela_.

Syrena empieza a reírse. Una risa suave pero llena de malicia. Sin dejar de reír, se levanta con elegancia de su asiento al mismo tiempo que es rodeada por una cortina de humo, sorprendiendo y asustando a los espectadores mortales. El humo desaparece y su aspecto cambia. Su pelo es ahora negro azabache con destellos violáceos y ojos rubíes. La vestimenta la conserva. Ella es ahora una mujer mayor que Syrena, no aparenta más de cuarenta años, pero los hermanos Hakuba conocen su verdadera edad y es mejor que nadie lo pregunte.

—Q-qui… ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunta Haine sin salir del shock.

—¿Tenemos que llamar a un cazador de brujas? — Pregunta Sora por lo asustada que está Kaho. Debe ser una bruja malvada para que esa niña ande así.

—Es inofensiva. — Asegura Kyouya sin bajar la postura de detective. —, siempre y cuando no la hagan enojar.

_¡Está mujer…! _Entonces Yatto, pálido de miedo, recuerda quién es ella y dónde la conoció.

—Les presento a mi abuela: Koizumi Chie.

Por un momento hay un silencio de suspenso.

—¡¿QUE?! — La sincronía de los gemelos Kuroba lo rompe. Están boquiabiertos.

¡Una bruja real!

Chie sonríe complacida con los ojos puestos en su nieto. Ella anda ignorando al resto, incluyendo su nieta.

—Siempre supe que lo averiguarías, querido, eres el orgullo de la familia Koizumi después de todo.

—Gracias. — Mantiene su postura fuerte y la sonrisa de detective porque no debe bajar la guardia ante su abuela o pierde. — Pero no soy un brujo, soy un detective. — Chie frunce el ceño molesta. — No seré tu heredero.

—Dejas el destino de los Koizumi a la deriva. — Reprocha.

—No tienes que preocuparte que esta Kaho. Ella es una bruja poderosa. — La mencionada se sorprende de escuchar eso porque siempre comete errores. — Es lo que mi madre siempre me contaba.

Kaho abre los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.

_¿De verdad okasama dijo eso? _La pequeña piensa en todas las clases que Akako se enojaba con ella por no conseguir un hechizo simple. Kyouya es el hijo prodigio que logra conseguir los hechizos a la primera y su madre _siempre _comenta lo orgullosa de él y que sea su hijo. Akako nunca le dijo que se sentía orgullosa de ella… _ni una vez_. Por eso peleaba duro para conseguirlo. Era lo que más deseaba. Pero la _muerte _le quito la oportunidad de oírlo. Su hermano mayor luce muy confiado de lo que dijo, pero ella no puede creerlo.

—Kaho es una estúpida que falla en todo y es una vergüenza para la familia. — Se queja viendo a la niña de forma acusadora.

Es un fastidio ser un niño para Conan. Por una parte está asustado de la vieja y por otra parte la odia por tratar así a Kaho. También le incomoda esa confianza que tiene ella para pegársele tanto.

—Un momento. — Kai puede apostar que va a enloquecer por todo esto. — ¿Por qué tu abuela vino luciendo como otra persona?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta. — Dice Kyouya viendo a su abuela. — ¿La mataste?

De nuevo el silencio congelante.

—Por supuesto que no. — Indignada. — Tuve una visión en mi bola de cristal. Hay mucha maldad en este crucero y quise saber lo que pasaba, así que le dije a Syrena que no venga y tome su lugar. Así de sencillo. No me esperaba ver a mis nietos, lo prometo.

—En otras palabras, hechizaste a Syrena.

—Detalles.

—Pero no entiendo del por qué tomar la apariencia de otro. — Yatto se mete en su papel de niño a ver si así consigue sacarle algo.

—Porque sí. — Responde sin rodeos y con tono frío.

_Joder, sigue siendo igual de escalofriante y mandona como recuerdo. _Se queja el encogido.

De la nada Chie lo mira de una forma tan fría y demoniaca que le recuerda a las _dos_ abuelas de Haine. Sus ojos, aparte de enojados, también se ven acusadores, como si le leyese la mente.

—Bien querido… — Rápido cambia su mal humor a sonrisas inocentes para su nieto. —, si no hay más que hablar, me retiro. No dudes en consultarme cualquier duda.

—Tiene unos cambios de humores asombrosos. — Susurra Haine.

Los otros mueven la cabeza en afirmación.

—Tomare tu palabra… _querida _obasan. — Chie vuelve a ser Syrena en un segundo.

Chie iba a tronar sus dedos, de seguro planeaba hacer un hechizo de desaparición. Pero recuerda algo y se detiene. Luce seria.

—Un consejo Kyouya: No cometas el mismo error de tu madre. Deja de tener esos pensamientos por una mortal que no es digna para ser una Koizumi.

Eso pica la curiosidad de Anko. ¿Kyouya le gusta alguien?

—Gracias por tu consejo abuela, pero no la tomaré en cuenta.

Syrena-Chie frunce el ceño y desaparece tras un chasquido de dedos.

—¿Todo esto significa que partimos de cero? — Pregunta Conan luego de otro corto silencio.

—Significa que eliminamos a un sospechoso.

—¿Seguro Hakuba? — Kai no confía en la vieja loca.

—Créeme Kuroba, ella ya lo habría dicho o se habría ido del crucero apenas terminó de matar a las víctimas.

* * *

—Gracias Ran-chan. — Aoko habla por celular. — No te preocupes, trataré de romper puertas si es necesario para sacar a Sonoko del retiro.

Aoko cuelga ya más calmada que nada le haya pasado a sus hijos en el crucero. Luego de cenar, debe ir a buscar a Sonoko y familia en un retiro espiritual donde la tecnología está prohibida, por lo que no están enterados aun del incidente de Sora y los asesinatos.

Agotada cae sentada en la silla y se frota las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que se aproxima. Estaba considerando si fue buena idea casarse con Kaito y formar parte de los Kuroba, familia que parece estar maldita y hay que tener mucha fuerza mental para seguir adelante. Cierra los ojos para recrear el día de su boda en el instante que dijo _Acepto_ y sonríe con melancolía.

Si fue una buena idea.

Debe seguir adelante por esta familia o se desmoronaran emocionalmente.

_Soy el soporte de Kaito y si se me rompe el corazón, él morirá y mis hijos estarán solos._

Recitando una vez más lo que ha ensayado por años se pone de pie y respira hondo para no llorar.

La bandeja con comida espera que lo lleve con Kaito. Debe decirle también lo que sus hijos están atrapados en un crucero con un loco salido de prisión. Se arregla la falda y toma la bandeja.

Sube al segundo piso y va escuchando con más claridad una conversación entre Kaito con sus dos hijas. Por las risas sospecha que su marido les cuenta otra de sus hazañas como Kaito Kid. Frunce el ceño y gruñe. De nuevo dejando mal a su papá.

—¡El abuelo no sabe que le pego! — Exclama Shiharu entre risas.

—Me da vergüenza que sea mi abuelo. — Dijo Mitzuki aferrándose más al abrazo de Kaito.

—La que sufre más es su madre niñas… no olviden que ella es su hija. — Dijo Kaito bromista.

—Los oí. — Aoko se deja ver y luce molesta. Las gemelas se asustan y Kaito solo sonríe. — Bajen que la cena está lista.

Quieren preguntar si papá baja también, pero basta con ver la bandeja llena de comida para suponer que él sigue grave y debe descansar. En silencio asienten con la cabeza y bajan de la cama para irse corriendo. Entonces Kaito capta mejor que algo le pasa a Aoko en el momento que le deja la bandeja sobre las piernas.

—Bien, esa cara no es por burlarme de mi suegro… ¿Qué pasa?

Aoko quiere sonreír por lo bien que él la conoce pero no puede. Respira hondo.

—Los hombres que escaparon de prisión, los que salen en las noticias… se escondieron en el crucero en donde fueron Kai y Anko.

Kaito se sorprende. ¡Su princesa está encerrada en el mar con peces y asesinos! ¡Como si el bastardo hijo del pomposo no fuese suficiente! Kai es otra historia, el sabe cuidarse. Es su hijo después de todo. Pero su princesa es su Pandora: valiosa y única en un millón.

—¿Hay una posibilidad de pescar el aeroplano y volar al _Tinker Bell_?

—Me temo que no. — Está vez si puede sonreír y le besa en la frente. — La policía, Shinichi-kun y Heiji-kun están también, así que tranquilo.

—Pues fíjate que no me quedo tranquilo con eso. — Si no son capaces de atraparlo, no son capaces de cuidar a sus hijos.

—Me voy a juntar con Kazuha en el retiro espiritual para sacar a Sonoko-chan e iremos todos al muelle para esperar al crucero.

—Yo iré también y nos llevaremos a las niñas. — Aoko quiere reprochar, ¡él no está en condiciones para salir! — Palabra final.

* * *

—Este caso me toca la vagina de lo molesto que es. — Se queja Sora luego de arto tiempo pensando.

—Sora. — Le reprocha su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Qué? No puedo decir pelotas porque no tengo pene.

—¡Sora!

—Pero hablo en serio. — Se cruza de brazos. — El primer asesinato no tiene sentido.

—¿Eh? — Dijeron todos los detectives de diferentes tamaños.

—¿De qué hablas Sora? — Pregunta Anko igual de extrañada.

—Vi la escena del crimen, leí el historial forense y vi las fotos que Kyouya saco para ver la postura de la víctima… ¡Y no cuadra! — Habla tan apresurada y ansiosa igual a un adicto a las drogas. Para Haine, cuando se pone así, actúa igual al actor Benedict que hace de Sherlock Holmes.

Ella y Yatto están preocupados que Sora actué así ante el resto. La verdad es que Sora tiene _memoria fotográfica_, puede recordar todos los detalles y es algo bueno para las escenas del crimen cuando hay que recurrir a su cabeza por algo que pasaron por alto. Aunque también es malo no poder olvidar las cosas que son horrendas como el caso que resolvieron a los doce años del _Carnicero _en que las víctimas aparecían cortadas en pedazos en diferentes partes de una residencia, zona o ciudad. Tuvo pesadillas por meses. Sora nunca quiso que se supiera por lo que siempre falla a propósito los test psicológicos y las pruebas en la escuela, se asegura de conseguir el puntaje necesario para aprobar y lucir normal. Su familia, Haine y Shinta son los únicos que conocen aquel don maldito.

Pero ahora Sora se encuentra enojada por lo que le hicieron y está decidida en atraparlos que no controla a su mente, lo que sale de su boca o los movimientos corporales que hace al caminar rápido. No para de moverse y quejarse que nada tiene sentido al mismo tiempo que mucha información pasa por su cabeza como todas las formulas de física existentes, las leyes de gravedad, los ángulos de la escena del crimen, la palabra _muerte_ en todos los idiomas existente y su definición… y ruido… mucho ruido.

_¡Apaguen el ruido!_

Generalmente es Shinta quien logra calmarla pero no está y es su responsabilidad ahora. Así que Haine la toma de los hombros para que deje de moverse y grita su nombre.

—Respira Sora. — Le pide amable, pero por dentro está asustada. — Teniendo una crisis nerviosa y un segundo desmayo no ayudará a resolver el caso.

Sora tiene los ojos fijos en ella pero no la ve, observa la escena del crimen grabada en sus pupilas. Entonces el informe forense le resalta en rojo una oración:

—_Puñalada en la espalda_. — Tanto sus ojos como su boca se abren de sorpresa. — ¡Claro, es obvio!

—Creo que no para nosotros. — Dijo Kai sin faltar a su estilo bromista-sarcástico.

—¿Por qué Yamamoto lo atacaría por la espalda? ¿Por qué crear más cortes si el de la espalda lo mataba seguro?

—Tiene que atacarlo por detrás, Suzuki. — Kyouya lo resalta con obviedad. — El capitán fue su amigo y lo conocía. No puede llamar la atención.

—Pero Yamamoto _nunca _ataca por la espalda. — Murmura Haine igual de sorprendida si estuviera ante una revelación divina.

—Ni mucho menos a un amigo. — Sigue Yatto igualmente en una etapa de revelaciones.

—¿Qué? — El resto no comprende.

Tantos años resolviendo casos juntos como KUTOSU ocasionó que los tres tengan una especie de conexión mental que, mayormente en algunos casos complicados, llegan a tener desbloqueos sincronizados a la hora de hipotetizar para atar cabos.

Ni Yatto puede evitarlo a pesar de no ser más Shinta.

—Una apuñalada por la espalda no causa que un hombre que mide uno con ochenta y pese setenta kilos caiga sentado. — Dijo Sora con la mente calculando por cien.

—Lo movieron. — Sigue Haine. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque de seguro el capitán estaba haciendo algo que al asesino no le gustaba. — Las cabezas de los oyentes se mueven en dirección a Yatto.

—¿En mensaje de _son cuatro_? — Ahora en Haine.

—No creo que ese mensaje lo haya creado el capitán o que sea algo que cause histeria en el asesino. — A Sora.

—¿Un mensaje falso para ocultar el verdadero mensaje? — En Yatto.

Esto luce como un partido de tenis.

—Pero no se ha encontrado nada que delate un mensaje oculto. — Turno de Haine.

—Concentrémonos de nuevo en el asesino. — Cabezas en Sora. — Su trabajo debe ser rápido y mezclarse con la gente pronto o llamaría la atención… ¿Cómo conseguirlo con la sangre en la ropa?

—¿Sangre? — Dijo Anko confusa.

— La sangre le salpica en la ropa luego del ataque. — Dijo Kyouya alcanzando su ritmo de deducción de esos tres y rogando por dentro que no noten las deducciones de Yatto. — Al atacarlo por la espalda, la sangre le debería salpicar la zona de los omoplatos y las mangas hasta los codos si eres de la altura de Yamamoto… no puede salir de la escena del crimen con la ropa manchada.

—El closet se encontró abierto. — De nuevo Sora toma protagonismo. — Las camisas se veían manipuladas, de seguro el asesino estuvo revolviendo para cambiarse por una parecida a la que llevaba o llamaría la atención.

—¿Los pantalones? — Pregunta Kai.

—No. Se veían intactos… no los necesitaba.

—Llevaba pantalones oscuros. — Murmura Yatto.

—Bien, se cambia de ropa y sale tranquilo del camarote… pero debe deshacerse de su ropa sucia de sangre en menos de dos segundos. — Dijo Haine rascándose la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede conseguir uno hacer eso sin ser Flash?

—Es imposible que se consiga. — Murmura Yatto.

Entonces Sora abre su boca de emoción y da saltos pequeños al mismo tiempo que le da golpecitos en la espalda a Haine.

—Al lado de la puerta hay un conducto de basura. — Dijo antes de darle oportunidad de quejarse.

—¡La sala de residuos! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo Haine, Sora y Yatto.

—¿Eh? — Ellas miran al pequeño sorprendidas. Por un momento fue como si Shinta estuviese presente.

—Ja, ja, ja. — Yatto se ríe bastante nervioso. _La he cagado_. — Lo siento, me deje llevar. — Rápido busca desviar la atención. — Kai-niichan, acompáñalas a la sala de residuos.

—¿Por qué yo? — Se queja con una cara de fastidio.

—Dijiste que serías el niñero de Sora. — Se burla Anko por la palabra _niñero_.

Kai y Sora se ruborizan.

—Yamamoto sigue _escondido_ y las chicas son su blanco. — Sigue Kyouya igual de divertido.

—Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, te mato. — Dijo Conan cabreado por haber perdido ante ella.

—Vale, vale… ya entendí.

—Toma. — Haine saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a Anko por estar cerca. — Ahí abajo no hay señal, así que nos comunicaremos con esto.

—¿Qué es? — Mira extrañada el pequeño aparato que forma una KTS con un mono que luce igual a Sherlock Holmes.

—Es un comunicador que el profesor Agasa nos construyó a los tres. Solo debes apretar este botón para hablar y la antena se activa solo.

—Entiendo.

* * *

—Esto es la parte desagradable de ser detective.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sora.

—Bueno señoritas, siempre pueden venir al lado oscuro. — Les invita Kai.

Los tres andaban con trajes especiales que les prestaron el personal para hurgar en la basura que no puede reciclar antes que la lancen al fuego. Sora se queja de tener que llevar puesto algo que la hace lucir a una barata astronauta gorda y Haine le recuerda que puede ser peor como la vez que tuvieron que buscar evidencias entre los excrementos de vacas.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¡Ni siquiera te metiste! Fuimos Shinta y yo. — Le reclama.

—Pero les estuve dando compañía y tuve que aguantar ese asqueroso olor tóxico por dos horas. — Hace un gesto desagradable con la nariz. — No como vacuno desde entonces.

—¿Y por qué no te metiste? — Kai se muestra curioso.

—Me hice la manicura y no iba a arruinarla con la caca de vaca.

—La Reina de la escuela Tantei no puede arruinarse las uñas. — Haine resalta el sarcasmo.

—Me alegra que los plebeyos lo entiendan. — Murmura Sora sin arrepentimiento y haciendo mala cara por pillarse una revista Playboy. Apuesta cien dólares que le pertenecía a un pibe fracasado y que lo tiro porque su mamá se lo pillo.

Kai suelta una risita divertido.

Entonces quiere sacar a colación lo que le estuvo picando horas antes.

—Sora, sé que eres inteligente y una gran detective pero en verdad me sorprendiste lo que paso antes. Nunca te vi así. ¿Qué te paso?

Sora se detiene y Haine también para contemplarla preocupada. La joven mira el suelo y tiene una mirada seria y enojada, algo que poco se ve en ella. Al final suspira hondo y vuelve al trabajo.

—Lo que pasa es que es una cagada recordarlo todo. — Gruñe lanzando una botella de vidrio por los aires.

—¿Recordarlo todo? — Busca a Haine con los ojos pero ella evita contacto porque no quiere meterse en algo privado de su amiga.

—Tengo memoria fotográfica.

* * *

—¿Memoria fotográfica? — Dijeron Kyouya y Anko viendo al pequeño Yatto.

—Shinta-niichan me lo conto. — Los tres se encuentran en la segunda escena del crimen. — Nada se le olvida.

—Eso es imposible. — Se queja Kyouya frunciendo el ceño. — He leído el historial de KUTOSU y Sora tiene el CI promedio.

Yatto alza sus cejas, molesto de que su amigo ande investigando a sus _colegas_ sin haberle contado. Sabe que el inglés se estaba refiriendo solo a ellas y no a Shinta incluido, pero como Anko anda presente, deben mantener las apariencias en perfil bajo.

—Ella mismo lo quiere así. Manipula sus resultados de exámenes y test psicológicos desde que era una niña.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? — Pregunta Anko sin entenderlo. Una persona normal presumiría sus talentos, más si eres Suzuki Sora, una chica confiada que no teme decirle al resto que son inferiores a ella.

—Porque así le es más fácil relacionarse con la gente.

El pequeño deja la conversación hasta ahí, sin querer decir más, por lo que los mayores continúan investigando el cuarto del teniente Ginjou.

—¿La prometida dijo que paso la noche con él? — Pregunta Anko de pronto.

—Dijo que estuvo con sus amigos en el casino. — A Yatto le extraña su pregunta.

—Entonces el teniente tuvo su _privada diversión_. — Dice sacando al mismo tiempo una tanga negra dentro de la cama.

—Pero que hijo de puta. — Exclama Kyouya sonriendo.

—Sora tiene razón al decir que debe devolver el anillo. — Comenta Yatto seguro de haber visto antes esa tanga.

Anko alza las cejas y respira hondo.

—Muy bien, se acabo mi paciencia. — Se cruza de brazos. — Dame un motivo del por qué no debería decirles a Haine y Sora que les estas mintiendo… _Shinta._

Los dos detectives la miran con miedo, en especial por esos ojos asesinos. Ellos saben muy bien lo aterradora que puede ser. Yatto abre la boca, listo para actuar pero ella levanta un dedo de forma acusadora.

—No se les ocurra mentirme para hacerme creer lo contrario o le diré a las chicas.

—Vamos Anko. — Kyouya busca distraerla. — ¿No te oyes lo ridícula que suenas? ¿Cómo Shinta puede de la nada encogerse en un mocoso de siete años?

—No lo sé, mi padre no me lo contó todo con respecto a su… _amistad_ con Kudo Shinichi. — Se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. — Pero estoy segura que si le cuento a Haine y a Sora, ellas lo sabrán. — Sonríe maliciosa. — Ultima oportunidad.

Ambos se miran antes de tragar duro.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? — Pregunta Yatto derrotado.

—Las señales eran obvias, pero luego de verlos interactuar como siempre han hecho desde el campamento supe sin ninguna duda que eras Shinta. — Satisfecha de sus deducciones. A su padre le daría un infarto por tener algo de detective después de todo. — Haine y Sora todavía no asimilan tu código de conducta masculina con Kyouya y viceversa cuando están juntos… pero yo sí. Pan comido.

Dios, ambos detectives estaban más preocupados por las dos mujeres que conocen a Shinta de toda la vida que se olvidaron de la otra mujer astuta que lleva años conociéndolo.

—Aun no me dices por qué se los ocultas.

—No quiero que ellas se preocupen. — Esta es la segunda vez en menos de doce horas que debe _abrirse_ y le estresa, por eso lleva las dos manos a la cabeza. — Sora es una odiosa que dice lo que quiere y Haine hace tonterías sin pensar, las dos creen que son invencibles que pueden hacer lo que sea solas… pero no lo son. Tengo que estar con ellas para que no se desmoronen por esos corazones sensibles.

—Eso es una excusa barata. — Se queja encogiéndose de hombros. — Sé que hasta Kyouya las subestiman pero en verdad son fuertes.

—Lo sé. — Seguro de sus palabras. — Dije que no pueden con el mundo solas, nunca dije que son _débiles_… pero prefiero que me maten a patadas a que me vean así de pequeño todos los días y se larguen a llorar por mí.

Anko le entiendo pero al mismo tiempo sabe que es estúpido. Tal vez sea algo del lenguaje masculino. _Hombres y sus testosteronas, _piensa suspirando resignada.

—Tú ganas… pero me deberás cinco favores y eso es quedar corto.

—Trato.

Escuchan entonces estática y la voz de Sora tipo mecanizado que proviene del bolsillo de Anko. Ella lo saca y mira a Yatto para saber que hacer.

—¡Anko, responde! — Se queja Sora.

—Aprieta el botón que te dijo Haine.

—Claro. — Obedece insegura. — ¿Aló?

—¡Al fin! — Anko aparta el aparato por el grito enfadado de Sora. — ¡¿Acaso estabas haciendo cosas cochinas con Kyouya?!

—N-… ¡NO! — Su cara arde de rojo.

—¿Encontraron la ropa ensangrentada? — Pregunta Yatto por los mayores porque Anko sigue aturdida y Kyouya se desconecto por notar algo en la habitación.

—Eso y más.

—¿De qué hablas? — Anko recupera la compostura.

—Encontramos _tres _camisas ensangrentadas. — Haine se deja oír.

—¿Qué? — Murmuraron Yatto y Anko.

—Yo también encontré algo. — Dijo Kyouya sonriendo sarcásticamente.

* * *

Los detectives adolescentes (con los ladrones detrás para no llamar la atención) les muestran a los adultos y la policía las evidencias que encontraron y su conclusión.

—Llamemos a los sospechosos entonces. — Dijo Shinichi observando a Mitsuhiko.

—¡Pss! — Yatto mira a su padre con las piernas dobladas para estar a su nivel y lo llama con la mano.

—Papá, se más discreto. — Le reta con el tono bajo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. — Nervioso. — Estuvimos con los amigos pequeños de Kudo buscando la localización de Miyano.

Yatto se esperanza y sorprende al mismo tiempo. — ¿Y bien?

—No hay nada. — Preocupado. — No hay gastos ni propiedades… nada relacionado con su nombre.

—Vaya forma de darme ánimos.

—No te preocupes hijo que vamos a encontrar a esa científica y regresaras a tu cuerpo original.

—Más te vale o mamá te matara.

* * *

Se vuelven a juntar los sospechosos en el auditorio en la primera fila.

En el escenario, sobre una mesa, están sentadas Haine y Sora con sonrisas que dicen _se lo que hiciste_. Kyouya esta de pie al lado de Haine, usando la esquina del escritorio para apoyarse. Los gemelos Kuroba se mezclaron entre el público para no participar. Y la policía, Shinichi y Heiji están sentados detrás de los sospechosos.

El público de oyentes, sentados en la tercera fila, consiste en Ran, Yatto, los gemelos, Conan y Kaho.

—¿Al fin encontraron al asesino de mi tío y del teniente? — Pregunta Syrena (que en realidad es Chie) esperanzada y Kyouya se enoja por lo buena actriz que es.

—¿Se hará justicia? — Pregunta la señorita Sara, prometida de la segunda víctima.

—¡Por favor! — Exclama Higuchi Akemi molesta. — ¿Por qué crees que unos pubertos van a resolver un caso? ¡Nos están haciendo perder el tiempo! — Viendo a la policía por detrás del hombro.

—¿No se supone que es trabajo de la policía? — Se queja Ciel.

—Que groseros, no hemos hecho las presentaciones. — Sora actúa estar angustiada.

—Las damas primero. — Murmura Kyouya.

—Kudo Ryuzaki Haine.

—Suzuki Sora.

—Hakuba Kyouya.

—_Tantei._ — Dicen al mismo tiempo.

Los tres disfrutan del horror y la sorpresa que reflejan los sospechosos.

—Las señoritas forman parte de un grupo llamado KUTOSU que se dedican a resolver diversos casos en el país, incluyendo los más difíciles y los que se habían encerrado por falta de evidencias. — Kouga hace la introducción a pesar que es la primera vez que se ven. Señal de que estuvo investigándolas. Haine lo mira intrigada y él le guiña el ojo. — Y el chico es un detective inglés que resolvió varios casos en Inglaterra e hijo de Hakuba Saguru, un detective empresario que se sospecha trabaja para el gobierno británico.

—A mi padre le gusta la imaginación de la gente. — Murmura Kyouya sin perturbarse. — ¿Continuamos?

—Hablemos de la primera víctima. — Haine toma la palabra. — Andábamos atascados porque sólo nos enfocamos en Yamamoto, un psicópata que escapo de prisión y se introdujo a este crucero para matarnos… pero gracias a Sora, nos dimos cuenta que son _dos asesinos diferentes_.

—¿Diferentes? — Ran ve a su marido buscando alguna respuesta, pero él está concentrado en los sospechosos.

—Sip, hay dos asesinos. — Dijo Sora bajando de la mesa para estar de pie. — El asesino del segundo caso no pensaba matar al capitán, pero lo encontró muerto en su camerino y trato de hacerlo suyo porque tiene un narcicismo nivel Dios y no quería que le quiten atención por andar respirando en nuestros cuellos, listo para matarnos cuando se le antoje. Su problema es que no puede escapar de las evidencias forenses.

—El capitán fue encontrado con un ataque de puñaladas en el pecho y el cuello, pero lo que no sabíamos hasta la autopsia, porque allí pueden desnudarlo sin alterar evidencia, es que tiene otro ataque en la espalda. — Kyouya sigue con el caso. — No nos dimos cuenta al principio porque el segundo asesino le cambió la camisa. Se deshizo de la evidencia tirándolo por el ducto de basura y altero su habitación creando ese mensaje falso de muerte y falsificó la letra del capitán.

—¿El mensaje de _son cuatro_ es falso? — Pregunta Ran sin creerlo.

—Sí. — Dijeron Yatto y Conan.

—El primer asesino lo apuñalo por la espalda y eso lo mato. — Concluye Haine parándose también. — Así que es imposible que alguien alto como el capitán caiga sentado en el primer ataque si es por la espalda.

—Claro, movieron su cuerpo. — Dijo Ayumi entendiendo lo que querían decir.

—El segundo asesino lo sentó, le dio las puñaladas después de cambiarle la camisa, se la clava en el cuello y altera la escena del crimen. — Sigue Mitsuhiko.

—Bien hecho mis jovenes pupilos. — Les felicita Shinichi bromeando y los dos jovenes se ruborizan.

—Volvamos al tema de las camisas intercambiadas. — Kyouya habla al mismo tiempo que se dirige por detrás del escritorio para sacar una de las evidencias: una camisa blanca protegida por una de las bolsas forense. — Está es la camisa que llevaba el capitán antes de que lo mataran. — Le da la media vuelta y todos contemplan el corte causado por el arma y la enorme mancha de sangre.

—Y está es la que el segundo asesino colocó. — Haine saca la camisa que llevaba puesto la víctima al ser encontrado. Se lo pidió a los doctores del crucero que estaban bajo el cuidado del cuerpo. — Como ven, un montón de cortes causado por el segundo asesino.

—Todo esto es muy lindo pero no nos dice quien es el asesino. — Reprocha Ciel.

—Sí. Paren de dar vueltas. — Mayuri lo apoya.

— Pero todo esto es importante — Les asegura Sora. —porque el primer asesino también se cambió de ropa.

—¿Eh? — Dijeron los sospechosos.

—Es obvio que la sangre te iba a salpicar en la ropa con un ataque como ese y no puedes andar así en un crucero con gente a la vuelta de la esquina. Hay que ser rápido. — Sora saca una pollera amarillo claro protegido también en su bolsa y con manchas de sangre en la delantera. — ¿Lo reconocen? — Contemplando a los sospechosos con una sonrisa maliciosa, una mano sosteniendo la evidencia y la otra en la cadera. Silencio total. Suspira. — Por una vez quisiera que el asesino deje de hacerse el tonto y se entregue… ¡Una vez! ¿Es demasiado pedir?

—Sora. — Haine llama su atención por comenzar a divagar y perder el foco.

—¿Qué? Sabes que no miento.

—Lo sé, pero volvamos al caso.

—Bien… aburrida como Shinta… por eso son la pareja perfecta.

—¡Sora! — Roja de vergüenza.

—Maldita. — Murmura Yatto bastante bajo y Anko suelta una risita.

—Esto es ridículo y una pérdida de tiempo… tener que escuchar a mocosos. — Se queja Ciel casi en gruñidos.

—No lo es. — Sora se enfoca mientras camina hacia él con la evidencia aun en mano. — O bueno, sí es una pérdida de tiempo… porque usted _no _admite que es _suyo_, señor asesino número uno… Kamiya Ciel.

Todos los espectadores miran a Ciel. La más sorprendida es Akemi por ser su amante. Él luce en calma, retando a la osada Sora visualmente, pero se le nota en las manos temblorosas que está preocupado.

—No digas estupideces. Por si lo has olvidado chiquilla tonta, Akemi es mi coartada.

—Ustedes nunca estuvieron juntos. — Haine se pone al lado de su amiga. — Y le acabo de enviar a mi papá y al inspector Mitsuhiko esta foto. — Le muestra a los sospechosos una foto de su teléfono en que sale una niña comiendo helado. — Miren bien quién es el hombro que sale al fondo con la pollera que sostiene Sora.

Kai también tiene la foto y se las muestra a sus compañeros de fila que se mantienen al margen. En el fondo de la foto, mirando lejos a la cámara, se capta a Ciel vistiendo la evidencia que sostiene Sora.

—Estaba confiado que la basura haría desaparecer su rastro, pero no se esperaba ser capturado en una foto. — Se burla Kyouya.

—¿Qué se siente ser atrapado en la prosperidad por una niña de seis años? — Ahora es turno de Sora en burlarse. Da gracias a su memoria por recordar ver al hombre usar la prenda y a la niña pecosa con su cámara. — Y no vuelva a llamarme _chiquilla tonta_ o le rompo la cara.

—Y yo la _re-rompo_. — Murmura Kai cabreado y Anko de nuevo se ríe bajo.

—No puedo creerlo Ciel. — Akemi lo mira paralizada del shock. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar al capitán Castle?!

—¿Y qué hay de ti Higuchi? — Habla Touguu. — ¡Tú mentiste, por lo que eres su cómplice! Estabas con él cuando lo mataron y le cubres la espalda para proteger la tuya.

—¡No! ¡Les juro que no lo sabía!

—Esta es la parte irónica. — Kyouya se escucha sarcástico.

—Akemi-san de verdad no sabía nada. Es inocente. — Asegura Haine seria.

—Lo que si es culpable es ser una zorra. — Dice Sora con una sonrisa burlona. — Porque la parte irónica y graciosa es que mientras tu amante asesinaba al capitán, tú le tenías las piernas abiertas a la segunda víctima.

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclama horrorizada la prometida del teniente.

—¡¿Eso es verdad?! — Ciel se cabrea.

—De verdad te _pone_ los marineros. — Sigue Sora sin haberlos oído.

—En verdad es toda una ironía Kamiya Ciel. — Heiji se deja oír. — Mato al capitán cabreado de celos porque se enteró que se acostaba con Higuchi… pero no sabía que le ponía los cuernos con más de uno.

Kyouya le hace una señal a Ayumi y ella le ordena a Ciel que se levante y le pone las esposas por detrás de la espalda. Entonces Shinichi aprovecha y envía un mensaje con destinatario desconocido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con mi prometido?! — Grita Sara con lágrimas de furia.

—¡No me metí con él! ¡Ni siquiera tienen pruebas!

—¡En serio! Corten el rollo de hacerse los idiotas. — Reprocha Sora viendo el techo como si en realidad viese a un ser divino que le daría las respuestas de por qué la gente es estúpida. — Por una vez, hágannos el trabajo fácil y ahórrense humillación.

Haine suspira resignada y la reprende con los ojos, pero Sora sólo se cruza de brazos. Defiende su postura porque sabe que tiene razón.

—Discúlpenla, sólo quiere terminar rápido para matar al tipo que trato de matarla. Akemi-san… encontramos su… ropa interior en la escena del crimen… dentro de la cama del teniente.

—Esperemos que la próxima vez que te enciendas recuerdes no dejarle recuerdos.

—¡Perra! — En un ataque de ira, Sara abofetea a Akemi. Heiji y Kouga tuvieron que interferir para controlarlas. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡Si vino a mí como perrito necesitado es porque no has hecho un buen trabajo!

Con tanto grito y escándalo, Mitsuhiko hace lo que Shinichi le pidió antes de esta reunión: sacar a los sospechosos. Menos Sara. Ella aun es necesaria para cerrar el segundo caso, pero sigue ocupada peleando con Kouga para que la suelte. Syrena ve a Kyouya acusadoramente antes de salir. El inglés respira hondo, su abuela no lo dejara tranquilo con el asunto de sus gustos con las mujeres.

Kouga suelta a la mujer ya calmada y Sara no puede hacer más que llorar y maldecir por todo lo que está sintiendo.

—Señorita Lautner, no me puedo imaginar lo que está pasando en estos momentos —Shinichi trata de ser comprensivo mientras le ofrece un pañuelo. —, pero necesitamos su ayuda para resolver el segundo misterio.

—¡¿No estará suponiendo que yo lo mate?! — Se oye histérica y cansada.

—No señorita Lautner, pero si hubo alguien cercano a usted que descubrió al teniente Ginjou con la sospechosa y tomó justicia. — Dijo Heiji también tratando de ser amable.

—¿Pero quién…? — Se interrumpe al comprender donde iba el circo. — Mi padre no es el asesino.

—Un padre furioso hace lo que sea por sus hijas. — Esta vez Shinichi habla por experiencia. — Yo mismo quiero matar varias veces a un chiquillo molesto que se acerca a mi hija.

—¡Shinichi! — Le reprende Ran mientras Yatto palidece de miedo.

—Oye Kudo, cuidado con tus palabras que hablas de mi hijo.

Haine no dije nada pero tiene la cara roja mientras Sora le molesta tocándole las mejillas.

—Señorita Lautner, me temo que encontré uno de los lentes de contacto de su padre. — Kyouya saca la última evidencia: un lente de contacto en la bolsa de plástico. — Dio positivo en la prueba de ADN que usamos una muestra que él se ofreció a dejarnos.

—¿Qué? — Incrédula.

—Él mismo comentó perderlos durante la interrogación. — Kouga toma la palabra como testigo del interrogatorio y con una libreta en mano que dice que el hombre confesó perderlo antes del segundo homicidio.

—Eso es imposible. — Sara sigue siendo fiel al vice capitán.

—Se que puede ser difícil… —Murmura Anko.

—¡No, ustedes no lo entienden! — Les reprocha al tiempo que se pone de pie. — ¡Mi padre dejo de usar los lentes de contacto desde el año pasado!

—¿Qué? — Dijeron todos los detectives de todas las edades (y ladrones).

—Se hizo una operación de laser.

_Eso significa… ¡Yamamoto!_ Yatto, perplejo, nota entonces un punto rojo danzando y que aun nadie nota por seguir aturdidos.

—¡No! — Grita al mismo tiempo que se levanta bruscamente sin importarle que la silla caiga y corre alarmado hacia el objetivo. — ¡HAINE!

La susodicha lo mira sin darse cuenta del punto rojo en su frente. Por una fracción de segundos ya no ve al pequeño corriendo directo a ella, sino a un desesperado Shinta que va a salvarla.

—¿Shinta?

Con un salto, Yatto alcanza a empujarla en los omoplatos con las manos y ambos caen al suelo con algo rápido rozándoles los pelos y con un ruido fuerte de fondo.

—¡¿Disparos?! — Ran reacciona en proteger a Conan y a Kaho con su cuerpo.

—¡¿Haine?! — Chilla Sora preocupada y entones Kai la cubre para salvarla de otro tiro.

Al otro extremo del auditorio las paredes superiores son ventanas y se puede ver casi toda la parte superior del crucero y el brillante cielo nocturno. Debe estar desolado al ser la hora de la cena, pero hay dos hombres armados sin dejar de disparar que todos tuvieron que resguardarse entre las sillas.

Los adolescentes quedaron reunidos en el escritorio con Yatto. Pero las chicas de KUTOSU no pensaban quedarse quietas. Ya andaban con un plan de respaldo.

—Yo voy por el psicópata que me envenenó.

—Y yo por Shishio entonces.

—¡¿Están locas?!

—¡¿No pensarán ir en contra de dos locos que disparan a ciegas?!

—Por supuesto que sí, somos KUTOSU. — Dijo Haine tranquila igual que en un día de campo.

—En KUTOSU hay bellas mujeres, inteligencia superior y fabulosas _herramientas_. — Sigue Sora llevando un dedo a la zapatilla derecha.

_¿En qué momento se cambiaron de zapatos?_, se pregunta Yatto al comprobar que se pusieron las zapatillas proyectiles del profesor.

Igual que la patineta del primer detective encogido, esos dos pares de zapatillas le aparecen ruedas y viajan a la velocidad de una moto o cohete.

A gran velocidad Haine se mueve por el extremo izquierdo y Sora el derecho. Se escucha los disparos pero ninguno daba con ellas. Con un salto terminan patinando a las paredes gracias a que la velocidad rompe las leyes de gravedad los segundos necesarios para saltar una vez con los brazos protegiendo sus caras al estrellarse en los cristales libres de disparos y rodeando a los criminales. Usaron grandes habilidades de equilibrio para caer de pie y al siguiente segundo cambian de rumbo directo a los homicidas escapistas y saltan de nuevo.

—¡Esto es por envenenarme!

—¡Esto es por tratar de romperme los sesos!

Y les pegaron duro en las caras con las ruedas, cayendo los cuatro al interior del auditorio. Los malos caen primero, de espaldas e inconscientes. Luego las chicas, con sus zapatillas apagadas, tocan el suelo de pie, aunque tambaleando. Contemplan su obra, bastante satisfechas.

—¡KUTOSU lo hizo de nuevo! — Celebran chocando las manos.

—¡Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Shinta cuando le probemos que no lo necesitamos! — Exclama Sora sacando el teléfono celular para sacar fotos a los criminales.

—Estará verde de envidia. — Haine está igual de emocionada mientras se imagina a Shinta mosqueado por las fotos.

* * *

Los otros dos escapistas fueron encontrados al tratar de escapar del país.

Kouga, para que haya espacio en el helicóptero de la policía, se ofreció a quedarse en el crucero e irse por su cuenta, pero antes se asegura que Ciel, Shishio y Yamamoto vayan bien esposados.

—Genta tampoco tuvo suerte. — Dijo Shinichi a sus amigos de la liga.

—No te preocupes Shinichi, no nos daremos por vencidos. — Mitsuhiko trata de darle ánimos con palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ayumi, ¿Segura que no hay nada en tus emails?

—Lo siento Shinichi-kun. Es cierto que nos hemos comunicado por correo y me enviaba regalos de cumpleaños, pero dejo de hacerlo hace medio año. Y sus cartas no dicen algo que nos ayude a encontrarla.

—¡Ya está! — Anuncia Kouga a gritos para que lo escuchen.

Los tres amigos se despiden y prometen hablar luego. Todos contemplan como el helicóptero toma vuelo y desaparece en la noche.

—Estoy impresionado. — Murmura Kyouya a Yatto. — Con riesgo a sonar machista, creía que el eslabón fuerte de tu equipo eras sólo tú, Shinta.

—Pues no vuelvas a subestimar a mi equipo, Kyouya — Con su sonrisa marca detective contempla a sus amigas a lo lejos. —, o será tu fin.

Kyouya le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Lo recordaré.

—Oigan chicos. — Anko se acerca. — Ya estamos llegando al muelle y ya distingo a nuestros padres.

—Mamá, que estoy bien. — Ya es la centésima vez que Haine se lo dice a Ran.

—¡Te lanzaste directamente contra cristales mientras te apuntaban!

—Pero estoy bien y viva. — Y no dice más sabiendo que estos momentos extremos le recuerda a su madre la forma en cómo murió su papá Ryan.

Con el crucero ya _estacionado_, Sora es la primera en bajarse al reconocer a sus padres. Su madre llora a mares y maldice a los locos que la lastimaron. Su padre se ve aliviado de que nada grave le haya pasado y la recibe en un abrazo.

Lo mismo pasa con los Kuroba… o más o menos. Kaito abraza a Anko y luego le prohíbe subirse a cualquier medio de transporte marítimo por mil años. Aoko no contiene las lágrimas al momento que abraza a Kai y le confiesa lo asustaba que estaba de lo que podría sucederles. Sus hermanitas se agarraron a sus piernas igual de contentas.

Los hermanos de Shinta se agarran a su cuello aprovechando que ahora son de la misma altura. Lloraban y chillaban de lo asustados que estaban por perderlo. Kazuha se reúne con Tomoyo en brazos (se la estaba cuidando a Ran) y también lloraba como una magdalena por la seguridad de su hijo mayor… más ahora que está encogido.

—Me es difícil todavía todo esto, Shinta. — Kazuha se oye desesperada y angustiada a pesar que habla bajo. Yatto se sorprende mucho y al mismo tiempo se siente culpable. — Así que no me des esos sustos.

—Voy a tratar.

Como aun tiene a la bebé, Kazuha lo abraza fuerte solo con un brazo. Normalmente se quejaría pero Yatto lo deja pasar sabiendo lo mal que está.

—Es verdad. — Kazuha lo deja libre y saca algo del bolsillo. — El profesor Agasa me pidió que te diera esto. Dijo que sabrías que hacer.

Yatto lo reconoce al instante y sonríe.

Saguru se baja de su auto en el asiento del copiloto ya que su leal _baaya_ va al volante. Reconoce de lejos a sus hijos y alza la mano para saludar. Kaho es la primera en acercarse al andar corriendo, lo llama a gritos y se aferra en su abrazo todo lo que puede con sus brazos pequeños. Él la mantiene en sus brazos con un brazo y usa el otro para atrapar a su hijo mayor.

—Me alegra que estén bien.

—He pasado por mucho miedo y quería verte. — Lloriquea.

—Y la abuela te envía saludos. — Termina Kyouya.

Saguru arruga la nariz.

—¿La bruja de mi suegra está aquí?

—Se hacía pasar por alguien. — Murmura Kaho.

—No la vimos más luego del caso y nadie recuerda que estuvo en el crucero, así que imagino que se fue.

Se oye un celular.

—¿Eh? — Haine busca el aparato en su bolsillo y casi se le cae al ver quién es. No tarda en contestar. — ¿Shinta? — Incrédula.

—¡Haine! ¡Al fin! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Si era él. Es su voz.

Y le sale las lágrimas.

—¡Serás cabrón! — Estalla furiosa sin preocuparle llamar la atención de la gente. — Desapareces, no das señales, nos dejas preocupadas… ¡¿Y ahora llamas para saber si estoy bien?! — Se ahoga por su llanto. — ¡Eres…! Eres de lo peor…

No hay respuesta y Haine tiene miedo que haya cortado la línea.

—Para que respondas así, sospecho que estás bien.

—¡Que te den! — Quería sonar más molesta, pero solo podía sonreír. — ¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué te has metido? ¿Por qué esperar a que un preso ande detrás de nosotras para que te dignes en llamar?

—Lo siento, ando hasta el cuello de problemas. Acabo de darme cuenta del mensaje que me dejo mi primito y mi papá sobre Yamamoto y los asesinatos.

—Sora y yo estamos bien, resolvimos el caso y atrapamos a los culpables solas. Sin tu ayuda.

—Me alegra saber que pueden hacer algo bien sin mí con esas pocas neuronas que tienen. Estaba preocupado que a estas alturas estuvieran ya muertas.

—¿Eso que oigo es envidia? Porque te probamos que te equivocas al decirnos que no podemos vivir sin ti.

—Eso quisieras.

Sora nota a lo lejos la actitud de Haine mientras habla por teléfono y está segura que es Shinta quien le habla. Tiene ganas de arrebatarle el celular y gritarle maldiciones a su amigo, pero como ha visto lo mal que estuvo su amiga desde que él se fue, decide postergarlo. No se atrevía a quitarle ese momento. Entonces echa un vistazo a Kai y, como sospecho, también miraba a Haine y por su mirada, él sabe que es Shinta la razón que Haine sonría. Suspira. No importa cuántas veces él le lance cumplidos, piropos y prometa protegerla, Kai siempre se fija en Haine y eso le revuelve el estómago de dolor.

Típico en enamorarse del chico equivocado.

_Y en cambio Kaito Kid…_

Aparta esos pensamientos lejos antes de ser completados. Se esforzó mucho para borrar el recuerdo del beso que Kid le robó y no iba a permitir que regrese apenas baje la guardia.

Kyouya echa un vistazo a Anko antes de subirse al coche. Las palabras de su abuela resuenan en su cabeza. Ella sabe lo que él siente por Anko y no le gusta como tampoco le gustó que Akako escoja a Saguru años atrás.

Solo espera que su familia no la acose como lo hicieron con su padre.

Nadie se daba cuenta de la desaparición de Yatto.

El pequeño se encuentra escondido en el auto de su mamá, hablando por celular con su vieja voz gracias a un invento del profesor Agasa.

* * *

—Fin.

Una joven cierra el libro de cuentos y mira a una mujer en silla de ruedas que no movía ni un músculo.

—Señorita, las horas de visitas acabaron. — Le anuncia una enfermera lo más amable posible.

—Muchas gracias. — Toma la mano de la mujer que se encuentra en estado vegetativo y le aparta un mechón rebelde. — Buenas noches _mamá._

Se arregla el abrigo, besa a su madre en la frente y sale del cuarto.

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: A Kai y Kid le aparece un rival que llega decidido a reclamar a Sora como su futura esposa.


End file.
